With Eyes Like Her Father
by BellatrixRiddleSnape
Summary: Regina gave birth to a little girl, her father was Daniel. Cora made sure that the baby was taken away from Regina after she was born. Now her daughter is in Storybrooke looking for something, but she doesn't know what exactly. Her names Aliya. With Eyes Like Her Father.
1. Storybrooke Maine?

_"A little more, Regina. Push!" Henry encouraged his daughter as he sat next to her, holding her hand, with a warm blanket in his arms ready to give to his wife when needed. Cora who stood at the end of the bed ready to take the baby that their daughter was about to give birth to, she glared up at Regina who was crying in pain as she was giving birth to the child that might've already ruined their family. She sighed kneeling down at the end of the bed, "You need to push harder, Regina or else the child is not ever coming out." her mother said with venom in her voice.  
_

_Regina cried out in pain once more then laid her head against the pillow letting out a gasp of air, and tiredness from being in labor for many hours she felt like she was going to die. Sweat rolled off her forehead onto the pillow under her, closing her eyes she thought of her baby, their baby inside of her; she took in another gasp of air then lifted her head back up from the pillow and began to pushed harder letting out a scream of pain.  
_

_After a few seconds a child's cry was heard in the bedroom, and Henry ran quickly to his wife giving her the blanket to hold the baby in. Cora took the blanket then swaddled the newborn child in it to keep it warm, "It's a girl..." she announced looking down at her grandchild; you would think a grandmother would be happy to see their first, but Cora wasn't she was disgusted by how her daughter had a child with that Stable Boy.  
_

_"A girl?" Regina asked smiling laying back down on the bed, starring at her mother who held her newborn child in her arms.  
_

_Henry looked at the child that was held in his wife's arms and couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful, she looked just like Regina when she was a newborn and he couldn't help but feel his heart break having his wife going to give her away.  
_

_Sitting up from her bed exhausted gasping for breaths, Regina held her arms out to her Mother in a begging way, "Please Mother... let me see her." she gave her begging eyes as well, hoping for once her Mother would say yes.  
_

_Cora stepped away from the bed holding Regina's daughter tightly to her chest, "No... you gave birth to her, you've done enough. You disgraced this family more than enough, Regina." she said with a sharp tone in her voice. Henry looked at his wife with sympathetic eyes, "Please... Cora at least once-" he was cut off by her. "I said no, Henry. And my final answer."  
_

_"Let me at least hold her... to see her. Please, I want to see her, Mother. I will marry the King." Regina cried, but didn't bother Cora one bit as she turned walking to the double doors of the bedroom to leave to the village.  
_

_Tears ran down Regina's face as she watched her mother walk away from her with her only child, she tried getting off the bed to follow after her but was too weak to even move from the hours of exhaustion. "Mother, please! Please... I'm begging you, please!" Regina screamed trying to get her Mother to turn back around to agree, but she was already gone.  
_

_Running over to comfort his daughter, Henry held her hugging her tightly "She will be safe, Regina. Please just let her go. She will be safe." he promised his daughter trying to calm her down and get her to stop crying which he hated hearing. Placing his hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her wet hair not caring that her hair was wet from the sweat.  
_

_Regina cried into her Father's chest imagining what her daughter looked like, if she looked like her, or Daniel. If she had her or Daniel's eyes. She wanted to know. But now she never would. Her mother was gone with her child, and she wasn't getting her back not matter how badly she wanted it._

_Cora ran into the village looking around the cottages, the black night sky towerd over the small village as the families slept peacefully in their beds. She didn't know which one to pick, but she was going to make sure that she was with a good family. Walking past a small cottage Cora peeked inside to see a woman and man sleeping in bed, she didn't notice any children as she looked in through the other windows. __Placing her granddaughter on the front step, she knocked on the door then quickly ran off back to her horse to return to the castle._

_OOOO  
_

"Storybrooke, Maine never heard of that...That'll be seventy dollars, hun." the cab driver told Aliya as she sat in the back of the cab, with her bag of things next to her, and her hands in her pockets as she was almost asleep but was woken up from reach her destination. Opening her sleepy and heavy eyes, she groaned scratching the top of her head then looked at her wrist seeing to see if she had a rubber band. She didn't. Letting out a sigh of stress Aliya looked at the cab driver then wrinkled her nose, "Oh right." she pulled her wallet out of her purse then got out three twenty and one ten handing it to him.

"Suck me dry why don't you!?" she muttered as she opened the side door to get out of the cab then pulled her bag the was resting next to her out behind her, slamming the cab door she walked a few feet away from the cab trying to figure out a way to gain money back she was going to need later on. She was broke, and an orphan who wasn't going to be able to even leave this new little town.

Looking around the town Aliya looked for a place to eat, and sit down for a little while, and so she could think of something to do about her money troubles, she was going to be stuck here. After all the orphanage did tell her to come here, it's where her parents lived when she was a baby, but they moved out of here into Portland, Maine. They weren't really parents when they died when she was three, and that's when she was shipped into foster care. They didn't bother sending her to an orphanage when she wasn't a baby, when most people come into a place like that, they want a baby not a child that was already half raised by someone else.

Walking over to the sidewalk Aliya looked at the shops she walked next to seeing if there were any 'Help Wanted' signs on any of them, but sadly not. She also noticed she got stared at from almost everyone she walked past, probably from her being new in this small town called Storybrooke. As she walked further in the town she noticed a small little diner called Granny's and took her chance walking towards the restaurant.

Regina sat in a table by the window at Granny's diner, as she sipped on her coffee in her hand, starring at the black liquid in her cup. A few papers in front of her in a file from her work at the office. The light drizzle from the rain outside hit against the window, as they ran down the glass, as the Mayor then shifted her eyes watching to look at the window beside her. Regina sighed gathering her papers, to put back in file, she then got a few dollars out of her wallet to pay for the coffee.

The diner door opened as Aliya stepped inside, with a coat and hood over her head to protect her from the rain, her dark hair running down her back, her blue eyes scanned the room looking for someones help, her height was about five three, not that tall. She sighed being to nervous being in a new town to ask for help, chewing her lips she slipped her hood of her coat back on, losing her appetite to eat, and turned to walked back out side when.

Regina grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of the chair she was sitting on, and slipped it on. When Regina turned to leave the diner she bumped into the young girl, which caused Regina's file of papers slip out of her hands falling into the floor. Aliya gasped bending down picking up the papers, "Oh shit, I am so sorry." she apologized to the Mayor of Storybrooke.

Hearing those words escape a young girls mouth, which caused Regina to raise an eyebrow and stare down at her in a little shock, "It's fine." she told her, bending down to pick her papers up as well. She stood up when she noticed the girl she didn't recognize picked most of them up. Aliya stood up with Regina's work papers in her hands neatly, then looked up at her, as Regina examined her face she knew she couldn't be older than eighteen or seventeen. But when she looked in her eyes, she let out a gasp of shock and sadness.

His eyes eyes, she had her love Daniel's eyes. Regina hasn't seen those eyes in what felt like centuries, except in her dreams. It took everything in her to not bust out in tears. This couldn't be her standing in front of her, it couldn't be her daughter. But as Regina looked closer she saw that she had her hair color, her face, her nose, her lips, she looked her up and down she was wearing a black shirt under, a dark gray jacket, with a hood on the back, with black jeans and combat boots.

Aliya stared at the woman in front of her wondering why she was looking at her with those eyes, but didn't want to ask either, she could tell this woman wasn't as friendly, but than again sometimes neither was she. She handed her the rest of the papers that she had picked up and smiled politely, "Again, I'm sorry." she told her once more.

Regina held her hand out taking her papers from her, and nodded her head. She began to think, this couldn't be her, her daughter was with another family maybe in Storybrooke or somewhere else, but this wasn't her child. It couldn't be. "Quite, fine. I don't believe I've have seen you before." she said with a smug smirk. Regina didn't want to believe it, but something inside of her wanted her to.

Aliya nodded brushing away the rest of the raindrops that ran down her face escaping from her damp hair, "I actually just arrived here. I'm Aliya..." she told Regina, "Uh, do you know if there is any place I could stay around here, a hotel by any chance?" Aliya asked the woman in front of her politely.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl named Aliya, then gripped the vanilla folder in her hands tighter, "Well there is one place, Granny's Inn. But I was wondering, a young girl like you wouldn't she have parents with you?" Regina asked her with a sharp tone in her voice, acting cold towards her.

Aliya was taken back by her response, and took step back away from the mayor "I don't believe that is any of you business, Miss..." she waited for her to answer for her name.

"Regina Mills, I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke." Regina held her head proudly, and raised both of her eyebrows wondering whether or not to push the girl further by asking questions, but did so anyway. "Well then... may I ask what you're doing here in my town?" she asked Aliya. Crossing her arms over her chest, Aliya leaned back on her right leg to lean against,

"My business, is my business, no offence Madam _Mayor._" Aliya replied with a sarcastic tone when she said the word Mayor. Regina was surprised by how Aliya had such nerve to even talk to her in such way, but then again there was another hint of the girl named Aliya being her daughter, she had a sharp tongue. "Now if you excuse me, Miss Mills... I'm going to eat something before I make my way to Granny's Inn." Alya gave her an icy stare, then walked past her to take a seat at a table to eat.

Regina was taken by how Aliya acted towards her, than again most people who met Regina didn't like her, but not one person ever acted like she did or give a cold glare, or even dare to tell her off. But this girl did. Looking over her shoulder at her, she saw her skimming the menu as she then pulled out her wallet from her pocket in her jeans.

The clicking of heels could be heard heard as Regina made her way of Granny's, with her jaw tight, and her eyes glaring at the door in front of her. As she walked out of the diner making her way to her car, she saw the sheriff's car pull up behind hers, and she unlocked her car putting the file in the passenger seat. Slamming her car door she then turned to the car behind her seeing Sheriff Swan get out of her car, she walked up to her, "Hello Sheriff Swan." she gave her a smile.

Emma looked up at Regina then sighed closing her car door slipping on her jacket, then putting her wallet in her pocket "Regina." she said as a greeting then locked her doors to her car, turning to walk into Granny's but she was stopped by Regina saying:

"Miss. Swan I would like you to look into something." Regina put her hand in her coat pocket to keep warm.

Giving Regina a confused look, Emma then asked "And what would that be?" she asked leaning against her car, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of this. Shifting her weight to her right foot, Regina licked her lip to keep them from getting dry then replied, "Someone's new in town. A young girl without parents, and I would like you to see what she's doing here." she replied giving an icy glare through the window of Granny's at Aliya.

"How young is she, Regina?" she asked listening intently why the mayor would care about this girl being in Storybrooke. Emma then noticed the glare that she knew so well being sent to a young girl in Granny's. Regina looked away down at her clock noticing it was a close to seven a clock, Henry would need dinner and she need to check if he did his homework, "I don't know that answer, teenager, but she is sitting in Granny's and as the Sheriff, I would like you to at least look into her for me. She's not just here to be here." Regina sighed taking her hands out of her pockets, making their conversation shorter "Now... I have to go, but please. Do as I ask." she turned away walking to her car.

OOOO

Aliya sat in the both eating her food she ordered, grabbing one of the golden crispy fries, she then dunked it in the ketchup, and brought it to her mouth to eat. She looked around the diner seeing only a few people there, and if they were they were sipping down on coffee or coco. The stares from the people continued for Aliya, and just brushed them off, looking down at her food again she reached out grabbing her glass of water to swallow down her food. Reaching down into her bag next to her feet, she took out her book she was reading called 'Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close'. Pulling out the bookmark of a photo of when she was younger, she began to read on and eat her lunch.

Walking into the diner Emma noticed the face she never seen before around here, and sighed wondering why Regina would want to know about her, the girl looked like just another normal teenager around her, but yet dressed a little bit more rebellious. She noticed as well she resembled Regina, but didn't bother to think of that. She shook her head as she made her way toward Aliya's table,

After a few seconds of reading she heard someone say, "Hi!" Aliya shifted her eyes up to see who greeted her, when she did she saw a woman who was blonde, tall compared to Aliya's height, she was wearing jeans, knee high brown boots, white shirt and a red leather jacket, she smiled down at her politely then asked "May I sit here?" she pointed to the seat in front of her.

Slipping the bookmark back into her book, Aliya shook her head "Oh no go ahead." she took a bite of another fry as the woman then took the seat in front of her. "Oh, I'm Emma Swan by the way." she held her hand out to Aliya. Which she accepted her hand and shook, "Oh, um. Aliya Wirth." she replied telling her name to the woman as well. "How are you liking, Storybrooke so far, Aliya?" Emma asked getting easily into a conversation.

Shrugging her shoulders to the question, Aliya took her glass of water taking a few sips before replying, "It's nice. I just arrived, but may I ask you something, Miss. Swan? " she took a her wallet out then placed the money on the table to pay for the food. Emma nodded her head, "Oh, sure." she replied waiting for her to ask her a question, the girl seemed like she wasn't really a teenager but more of a kid that had to take care of herself when she was a young girl. Like Emma did.

"Do you know of any places that need jobs around here? I need one badly." Aliya admitted to Emma, then pushed her plate of leftovers back. Emma shrugged her shoulders, "Well... um, I don't know. You could go asking around, it wouldn't hurt. I don't know if Granny's needs a little help but, not harmful to ask. If I may ask, Aliya. And I hope I'm not coming across as rude. But I can tell you're on your own and you look only in teen years, I was wondering why you don't have parents with you?" Emma asked hm not digging in your business. But I'm sheriff here". Aliya stared at Emma then looked down at her lap, at least she asked politely, not like the other woman who asked her that as well.

"... It's a little confusing. Can I tell you some other time after I get settled in at Granny's?" Aliya asked getting out of her chair, then picked her bag up throwing it over her shoulder to leave. Emma knew from the way the girl acted she had a story behind her, and not a kind one, she was more guarded then she thought she would be. Getting out of her chair as well, Emma smiled and nodded "Of course. Do you want me to drive you?" Aliya shook her head giving her a 'thank you though' smile, "Oh no, it's fine. I'm used to walking by now." she walked past Emma then out of the diner. Emma watched Aliya walk away from the diner through the window then sighed, "Gonna be harder than I thought." she said to herself.


	2. Aliya's Past

Regina tapped her pen against her papers on her desk as she sat in her office, the sun lightly shinning into the windows behind her, her office was silent except for the sound out side of the wind making trees branches move against each other, causing the leaves to fall. She couldn't concentrate on anything she was supposed to be working on, those blue eyes she missed so much were stuck in her head, the girl was stuck in her head. Regina didn't know whether not to get to know the girl or just leave her be by herself.

"What do I do, Daniel?" she asked him as if he was there, light tears entered Regina's eyes she closed them not wanting to cry, and took a deep breath. It was her. Regina knew that, a mother would know if it was her child, and after many years of wondering what her daughter would look like she finally got to know. Aliya was her name. Regina didn't know why her daughter was now here, she didn't even know how she find out about her town, it was small and some people visit, but it's not a famous town people know about. How would she know about it?

As she opened her eyes a few tears ran down her cheeks but they disappeared quickly as she wiped them away with her hand. Regina needed answers, and there was only one person she was going to get them from. Pushing her desk chair back she stood up and began to put the papers back neatly the way they were, though they didn't need it, she only sat at her desk starring the whole morning. Grabbing her coat and purse she then made her way out of her office, then closed and locked the door behind her. Taking her keys of out of her purse, she walked outside and got in her car making her way to the Gold's pawn shop.

* * *

_Regina stood in the stables looking around, she never thought she could imagine the stables with Daniel, but now she was. Her love was gone and she had no way to bringing him back, the tackle was where he left it last, and the horses in their stalls eating the hay Regina had given them. Her hair neatly braided over her shoulder, she had bags under her eyes being tired from the lack of sleep she wasn't getting from knowing Daniel wasn't there.  
_

_Her eyes wondered around the stables, as she thought of the times her and Daniel had here, their first kiss. When he told her, he loved her. And now all she could think of is how he died here, her mother killed him. Because of Snow White, Regina hated that little girl, but would have to stand that she was going to be her step mother, which made her feel rotten to the core.  
_

_Walking over to the tack room Regina grabbed the bridle and saddle getting ready to tack up her horse, as she brought the horse out of it's stall and began to brush him to clean him. As she was doing so she got a sick feeling in her stomach again, this was the second time today; turning away from her horse she quickly made her way out of the barn then hunched over and began to regurgitate her breakfast.  
_

_Cora watched as her daughter got sick in front of her, and shook her head. Morning sickness. Regina was pregnant, and with that stable boys child. She felt disgusted to even know that, she would need to get rid of the baby and make sure no one would know about it. Even if it was her blood. Walking closer to her daughter who was sick, she asked "Did you ever do anything with that... stable boy?" Cora asked standing a few feet back from her.  
_

_Hearing that voice made Regina let out a sigh of annoyance, as she then slowly stood up straight, then turned to face her Mother "Daniel... his name was Daniel, Mother." she replied, raising her eyebrow at her mother's question she asked a question back, "Mother, please I don't want to talk about it." Regina then went to walk back in the stables but Cora raised her hand, and with that, it sent Regina a few feet up in the air. Regina tried kicking her legs but couldn't as the were practically glued together as well as her arms by her side.  
_

_"Now let me ask you again, dear... did you or did you not?" Cora demanded but covered it up saying it sweetly to her daughter, "Please let me down, Mother I feel sick-" Regina got cut off by Cora, "Answer me, Regina!" she stared down at her Mother than closed her eyes, she just gave a simple nod with a simple reply "Yes."  
_

_With that being said Cora brought her hand back down, letting her daughter back down on the ground, and then placed her hands together taking a few steps closer to her daughter, "Well, Regina... looks like you will be having a child." she said with venom in her voice, the glared icy look in her eyes she gave to Regina she knew.  
_

_Starring at her Mother dumbfounded Regina shook her head then looked at her stomach, "No... I can't be... I-I." she stuttered and didn't bother finishing her sentence, she was confused. She knew how it happened, but inside of her was a child growing, which she didn't think could've happened, but more importantly, it was their child growing. That left her more than stunned. She had a part of Daniel.  
_

_"Don't think you're keeping that thing either, Regina. As soon as it's born I'm sending her away." Cora turned to walk away, but was stopped by Regina who's eyes turned from happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds. "Mother... please, you took him away from me, at least let me keep the baby. I'll marry The King." Regina told her Mother. That made Cora chuckle as she stopped and turned back to her daughter, "You already were going to marry the King, darling. And I will let you see her before I take her, how is that?"  
_

_"I want to raise this child, I want to be there... don't you get that?" Regina questioned her Mother, which only made it worse for her, Cora glared again then went to lift her hand, but Regina stopped her by telling her "I will do as you say, but promise I will see he or she before?" she asked blocking her stomach with her hands. Cora smiled at her daughter then smiled, "Of course, dear." she turned away then the smile went away, she was going to make sure, Regina never saw that child's face.  
_

* * *

Walking into Gold's Pawn Shop the bell above the door made a ringing sound as Regina turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' then turned around to meet the man who owned the shop. Mr Gold smiled at Regina then walked out from behind the back doorway, making his way behind the counter. "Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here? I heard there was a new girl in town. Named... oh, what was her name?" he asked sarcastically holding his cane in his right hand leaning on it. "Aliya." Regina said between her gritted teeth as she glared at him, walking over to the counter she stood in front of him and placed her hands on the glass counter. "How is she here? I don't remember her ever being here, I would've remembered." she snapped at him.

Gold only gave her a chuckle between his smile, and shrugged his shoulders "Well... Your Majesty, I think you should stop wondering. After all of that time of wondering in our land, and forgetting in this land. You have her here. So why not try to get to make her stay?" he asked and went to turn away from her, but Regina stopped him by saying, "And tell her what? That I am her Mother, and she should trust me?" she shook her head, "I don't want this, my Mother gave her to a family, and she should've stayed with them." she turned on her heels but turned back to face her, "Then let her stray farther away... I believe she had your loves eyes. Am I correct?" he asked smirking to himself.

Regina's hand gripped the door handle then felt like her stomach was in knots, her mother was the one who gave up her daughter, and now it felt like she didn't care if she gave up her daughter. But truthfully it broke her heart, and the fact that she was Daniel's made it even more sickening. Turning the door handle she walked out of the shop with tears in her eyes, and headache beginning to creep in the back of her head.

* * *

At Granny's Inn in the last room on the left, Aliya dug through her suitcase looking for the scrapbook of photo's the orphanage gave her before she left, it belonged to her parents it was photos of her when she was around the ages of one and three. Before they passed away. It was the only thing she got to keep of her parents, she didn't really know them but she did wish she could've had something more of them.

Feeling the leather book run across her fingers she pulled the book out, and smiled then put back some of the clothes she pulled out of her bag, zipping it back up. Getting up from the floor she walked over to the bed and sat down opening the book of photo's, as she saw the first photo it made her smile, it was her as a baby she wrapped in a swaddle of a blanket in her crib. As she flipped to the next photo it was her Mother holding her feeding her a bottle, she brushed her fingers against her the woman called 'Marcie's' face and bit her lip, she noticed a long time ago that she didn't look like neither of her parents.

As she was getting farther into the book, Aliya heard a knock at her door and looked up from her book in her lap then placed it on her bed walking over to the door to see who was there. When she unlocked the door she saw it was the Sheriff Emma, she leaned against her door and smiled "Hi... Emma, am I right?" she asked her politely.

Emma turned to her, and nodded her head looking at Aliya then smiled, "Yeah. I just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing?" she asked slipping both of her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. Letting the door swing open Aliya smiled at her taking a few steps back away from the door "Oh I'm fine. Thank you for coming by... It's nice to know someone in the town instead of getting stared at." she walked over to her bags and began to gather her clothes that were on the floor, to make it a little cleaner then it was. "Come in by the way." She told Emma who stood in the doorway, as she tired zipping the bag back up. Emma took a step into the room, and looked around it smaller than her room when she first got to town but, she knew Aliya couldn't have that much money to stay here that long even in this room.

The bed was on the right side of the room facing the wall, two windows are facing the door when you first walk in, a dresser up against bed right next to it holding a tv on top, a trunk by the foot of the bed that held Aliya's suitcase, then a mirror with a make a small desk where some of her make up rested. As Emma looked around the room, she spotted some pictures resting on the bed of what looked like a little girl on a swing, she was wearing a little white dress with matching sandals, and a bow in her hair. Emma reached down picking it up and smiled at the picture.

Once Aliya finished picking up all her things she turned to look at her guest, she saw that she was looking at a picture of when she was younger; biting her lip she rubbed her palms together and said, "That was me... when I was three." she laughed walking up behind Emma. Hearing Aliya say that made, Emma laugh then placed the photo back down on the bed. "You looked like a happy kid." Emma said then turned to face Aliya and was surprised to see that her smile was gone. She could tell just by that, she was wrong about that.

"After that picture... I don't really remember anything happy." Aliya told Emma starring at the picture of herself that was resting on her bed, then walked over to her bed to sit down. When she did she gathered up the pictures slipping them back in the scrapbook, that now sat on her lap. Emma walked over to the door feeling the mood change to leave, when Aliya stopped her:

"I know you wanted to know why I'm on my own." Emma didn't turn around, when she heard her go again, "Short story... my Mom and Dad well, Marcie, and Dave they died in a car accident, when I was younger. I lived they didn't, I was untouched, the doctors said it was a miracle I even lived. I had no family, Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents. So that meant me going to a orphanage, I was already three and most people don't want a child that is half raised they want to raise one. They didn't even bother. Fifteen years in foster care." Aliya laughed shaking her head then looked down at her feet. "Most fifteen shitty years of my life, I would get in trouble for the simplest things, getting sick, crying, they would punish me by making me drink spoon fulls of tabasco sauce, but when I turned sixteen I was allowed to get emancipated, and I proved to the court I can pay my bills, feed myself and put a roof over my head. Home shcooling helped I was done with High School three months ago." she took a deep breath then went on, "They suggested I come here, since my parents lived here when I was one and it was a small town. So I did... and here I am." Aliya shrugged her shoulders then looked up at Emma.

Emma did her best to listen to Aliya's story. She then turned to her, Emma was shocked to not see a tear in the young girls eyes but just a young girl looking up at her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry... you didn't have to tell me-" she was cut off quickly by her, "It's okay... I knew you were going to ask since Madam Mayor probably told you to." she said boldly, standing up from her bed. "I saw her talking to you outside of Granny's. It's okay... you're Sheriff I understand, and I don't mind you telling her but I was wondering, why doesn't she like me?" Aliya asked making her way over to her make up. That made Emma Swan chuckle then shaking her head, "I honestly can tell you she doesn't like most. And when someone new is in town she doesn't really favor them either." she shrugged her shoulders, "We don't exactly get along as well." she told her, "It's confusing, but I had a son and when I couldn't keep him I gave him up, and Regina adopted him. But he found me and now basically were here, and she really doesn't want me in his life."

Aliya ran the cranberry colored lipstick across her lips, then nodded her head looking at Emma through the mirror, "Gotcha... little confusing but gotcha." she mushed her lips together then sighed, "Would you like to grab a bite to eat at Granny's with me?" she asked grabbing her purse, letting it hang over her right shoulder. Emma smiled at her, "I can't I gotta pack... but I can drive you." they both walked out of her room, as Aliya turned to lock the door she asked, "Pack for what?" she asked slipping her sweater on. Emma sighed looking down "I'm leaving Storybrooke." she replied, when Aliya was going to ask why, she then remembered she didn't want to get into her business. She just replied with a stiff nod.

* * *

"A garden salad for the new girl." Ruby said placing the plate of greens and veggies in front of Aliya, Ruby smiled at her. Picking up her fork Aliya smiled back up at Ruby, "You can call me, Aliya." she then began to drizzle the dressing on her salad. Ruby nodded putting her tray under her arm, "I like it... I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." she nudged her shoulder gently then walked over to another to table. Aliya sat at the table closest by the window, as she began to began to wonder why Emma would leave Storybrooke she was the Sheriff and, it sounded just by telling her about Henry she cared for him very much, but yet why would she leave? Hearing the door open to the diner, Aliya didn't bother to look up she was too deep in her thoughts.

Regina walked into Granny's to pick up the take out she ordered for dinner, once she walked inside she noticed Aliya siting alone by herself by the window, the words of Mr. Gold stuck in her head _"You have her here. So why not try to get to make her stay?"_ she bit her lip and knew she was going to want to go over to her to try and talk, but she didn't exactly make a good impression. Starring at Aliya for a couple of minutes she then slowly made her way over to the young girl, Regina then said "Hello."

Being pulled from her thoughts Aliya looked up to see Regina Mills in front of her, she swallowed the food that was in her mouth then placed her fork down on her plate. "Hi, Miss. Mills." she replied being polite. The woman from yesterday who was being rude, was she actually starting a conversation with her, Aliya thought she didn't like her. Taking a few steps closer to the table Regina then pointed to the chair in front of her daughter, "May I?" she asked. Shrugging her shoulders Aliya just replied with a nod, and sighed reaching to grab her glass of water. Regina gave her a small smile then pulled the chair back sitting down in front of her, she couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds in awe of how beautiful she was, then asked "How are you liking Storybrooke so far, Aliya?" she asked clasping her hands together then placed them in her lap.

"... Um, I like it so far. It's a nice little town, and I enjoy it." Aliya replied with a sound of confusion in her voice, she then bit her lip "Has Emma talked to you yet?" she asked Regina. This woman began to creep her out a little. Regina was taken back, Aliya knew that she wanted her to look into her and see what her story was, but she had yet to speak to Miss. Swan about her, "I have not, but I wanted to um... apologize for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have been digging in your business." Regina looked her in the eyes, and felt a wave of happiness and sadness, she was happy to see those eyes but then she wasn't, since Daniel wasn't here.

"Oh, well I guess I forgive you." Aliya told her and smiled, biting her lip then looked back up at Regina, "I'm sorry, I mean I forgive you." she replied in a more sympathetic way. Regina smiled and nodded "Thank you, Aliya." Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out then looked at the collar ID once she saw it was the hospital she looked at her daughter then said, "Excuse me for a second." she got up from the chair and answered. Aliya nodded taking one more sip of her water, then dug in her purse for her wallet, as she was doing so Aliya noticed the panicked face on Regina as she began to talk into the phone then quickly hung up. Regina then turned back to Aliya, as a few tears strayed down her cheeks "I would like to talk to you again, but I have to go." she then made her way out the door of Granny's and ran to her car. Leaving Aliya more than confused.


	3. Secrets Slip Through The Cracks

_"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl?" Regina asked running her hand across her now four month old pregnant belly, she stood outside her balcony starring up at the stars shinning above her in the sky. "I think a girl." she laughed It had been already four months and was happy to now that a baby was inside of her, at first it worried her, she didn't know whether or not to be upset that it was Daniel's or to be happy. She wasn't going to get to keep the baby, which made it even harder for her to go through the pregnancy of having the child, but she wanted to see her before he or she was taken, just to get a look of what her little child would look like. Someday in the future Regina hopes she could find her child and maybe watch her grow, even if it meant never saying a word to him or her.  
_

_As for her the life without her love by her side, it was hard for Regina, she visited his grave almost everyday and just sat there talking to him, Regina knew how much Daniel wished to be a father he told her, and she knew know wonderful he would be at it. But as each day passed Regina figured out that she felt a piece of Daniel close to her, and near her. Which she comforted her in more ways than one. _

_The wedding would be after the baby was born, King Leopold decided that. Snow knew about the baby as well, she wanted to help Regina with anything she could, though Regina didn't want her around. She accepted, she wanted at least one person to be happy about the situation she was in. Her Mother was a little more caring then she usually was, but Regina new it was only for the baby; Cora just wanted the baby healthy and out of the kingdom before anyone caught word her even having it.  
_

_As the night weather began to cause a breeze of cool air, Regina turned to leave the balcony making her way over to her bed to get some rest. As she sat down on her bed, she looked at her stomach once more and grinned giving a light chuckle, "... I hope your a little girl." she whispered to herself then laid down back into her bed and fell asleep.  
_

* * *

Locking her door to her room, Aliya slipped her keys into her purse she then retrieved her wallet to see how much money she had, she had already paid for a week here at Granny's Inn, and the only thing she had paid for else wise was her food at Granny's Diner. She was wearing a red cranberry colored loose fitting sweater, black jeans, and black combat boots. As she made her way out the door, she smiled at Granny who was sitting at the front desk, "Afternoon, Granny." she said to her as a hello. Granny looked up and gave Aliya a smile back, "Afternoon to you too, Aliya." Granny liked the young girl, she had no reason not to, she was respectful, kind, and sweet towards her.

As Aliya went to exit the Bed and Breakfast as she went to open the door, she saw a man standing at the front door, as if he was waiting for her to open it, his light brown hair on the sides of his face, he was wearing a black suit, and had a black cane in his black gloved hands. She jumped back being a little frightened from not knowing he was there, she took a deep breath then shook her head blushing a little in her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." she laughed shaking her head, as her black hair flowed down her back.

Mr. Gold smiled at her then stepped inside standing a few feet away from Aliya, he then shook his head "No worries, dearie. I didn't mean to scare you." he gave a chuckle then looked over at Granny. "You must be the new girl everyone is raving about that I have yet to see and meet, that is until now." he then turned his attention back to Aliya standing in front of him, as Granny gathered up the cash.

The way the man talked sent light chills up Aliya's spine, she was a little scared from how he looked at her, as she stepped back on her right foot, Aliya smiled back at the man to be polite and said, "I just arrived here a couple of days ago... and I haven't really been around the whole town. Um, I'm Aliya." she held her hand out for him to shake.

Taking his hand out of his pocket he took hold of her hand, and lightly shook it, "Pleasure, Aliya. I'm Mr. Gold." he introduced himself. As he studied her face more and more, he then noticed that she looked like Regina. He needed to get back to his shop. Granny handed him the money, as he then reached out for it and slipped it in his pocket, "Well hope to see you around, Aliya." he then turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

Aliya watched as he walked out of the bed and breakfast, then turned to Granny "What's his story?" she asked her then leaned against the front desk. Granny only sighed heavily shaking her head, "Well he's the owner of this place." she replied placing her glasses on top of her head to rest there. "Grannys?" she asked shocked that he owned this little bed and breakfast. "No, dear... Storybrooke." she replied then flipped open the check in book to see if anyone was past their due date. That shocked the seventeen year old even more, Aliya wouldn't have guessed that he owned Storybrooke, he didn't look like the type that would own this little town.

"... Well I'll be back, I have to go meet someone." Aliya smiled walking to the front door next to her, she then turned back to face Granny "Um, may I ask where Mayor Mills lives?" she asked licking her lips; she wanted to talk to Regina about what happened yesterday, Aliya still didn't favor her, but she did want to know if she was alright. Granny looked up at the young girl shocked that she even asked that, the Mayor of this town wasn't favorited by the towns people and new people didn't take a shine to her either. "She lives at 108 Mifflin St." Granny replied.

"Thank you." Aliya smiled, Granny grabbed her coat "I was about to head into town, would you like me to drive you?" she asked kindly. Aliya shook her head taking a black beanie out of her purse, and slipped it over her head, "This is my exercise for the day" she laughed, "But thank you for asking." she quickly made her way out of the Bed and Breakfast and walked her way there.

It took a little ways by foot but once Aliya made it to the home she stared up at it in shock of how the home was built, Aliya had never seen a home of this size, not even the foster homes were like this, and they had more than thirty kids there. She sighed looking in the driveway to see a vintage Mercedes sitting there; Regina was home. Biting her lip she inched closer to the gates and pushed it open, the gate lightly made a screeching sound as she did so, stepping onto the walkway she made her way out up to the front door. Once she got to the door she knocked to see if she would answer, when she didn't hear anything in the house, she raised her hand to knock again when she heard screams outside in the streets, quickly running away from the door, she ran outside the sidewalk and gasped at the sight of purple smoke coming towards her.

Regina sat in Henry's room on his bed clenching his pillow to her chest, she felt like her heart was broken and she wasn't going to ever get her son back, that is something she wanted ever since he got that book from Mary Margret otherwise known as Snow White. Noticing something outside the window, she quickly placed the pillow back on the bed and walked over to the window seeing the purple smoke began to make the way towards the house, that smirk then appeared on Regina's face. Magic was coming to Storybrooke. As she noticed someone running from the walkway facing the front door, her eyes widened seeing who it was. Aliya. Her daughter was there, she smiled down at her with the tears of happiness now forming.

Voices, and visions. That's all Aliya could see and hear through the cloud of purple smoke that was surrounding her. As everything came back to her, all the memories in her old land with her parents, she shook her head remembering everything that had happened, but as that happened she then got memories she didn't remember as well. It was the Evil Queen as she knew her in her old time, but she looked young and happy, she was with child as well by the way her stomach looked. It switched from then her giving birth, her mother taking the child away, then it from her mother placing the baby on a doorstep knocking on the door then going back to the kingdom, as the owners of the house opened the door to see who it was she then saw it was her parents.

Being pulled out of her visions of who she originally was, Aliya had tears forming down her cheeks, she couldn't believe it, she was the daughter of the Evil Queen the one that sent them here. But now here she was the daughter of Regina Mills the Mayor of Storybrooke as well. Her hands shook by her sides as she tried to calm herself from the shock, but she couldn't help but let out a sob. Her whole life was a lie. Here and in her land. Wiping away the tears she began to take deep breaths, slowly then turned towards the Mayor's house as the anger began to rush into her veins. Quickly she made her way back up the walkway and didn't bother knocking on the door, as she walked into the house, she slammed the door behind her making her presence known.

But Regina was waiting for her at the middle of the stairway, she looked at her seeing the anger in her eyes, and stopped not taking another step down towards her knowing just by that look she wasn't very overjoyed. Aliya knew that she was her daughter. "Aliya." she said smiling brightly at her, she couldn't help but be happy that her daughter was now back with her, after all this time of waiting. "Will you let me at least-" before Regina could finish she was cut off.

"You knew! You knew all along, didn't you?" Aliya snapped at her, the anger in her voice showed once she asked that. As Regina went to open her mouth to answer her, Aliya then snapped stomping her foot, "Didn't you?" she yelled at her demanding the answer from her now known birth Mother. After a few more seconds of silence, Regina then shook her head walking a few steps down the stairway, "I never saw you when you were born, my mother didn't let me. Once I saw those eyes when I first saw you at Granny's... I knew." Regina told her truthfully, then stood at the bottom of the stairs standing a few feet away from her daughter. She couldn't help but let a few tears gather in her eyes, seeing her child cry wasn't something she could take. "Please believe me, Aliya. I would've kept you if I could've had the choice, but my Mother took you away from me." Regina told her, as her voice lightly cracked at the end of her sentence.

Aliya stared up at her in shock studying her features of her face, she had her nose, lips, cheekbones, and hair color, but the eyes did not belong to her, Regina's were brown. Moving a few feet back away from her, she felt her stomach turn upside down and felt like she was going to be sick from all the new she had just received and would have to take in. Turning away from her Mother she covered her hand over mouth trying her best to keep down her lunch she had eaten this morning. Seeing her daughter turn around and place her hands over her mouth Regina walked up behind her, "Are you alright?" she asked her trying to figure out what was going on with her. Aliya quickly shook her head removing her hand from her mouth to ask, "Bathroom?" she then clamped her hand back down against her lips.

Regina reached out and taking Aliya's arm gently then laid her up the stairs to the bathroom, before Regina could help her walk into the bathroom Aliya ran over to the toilet kneeling down next to it then tossing her head forward into the toilted and regurgitating her lunch from her stomach. Walking over to the sink Regina quickly got a wash cloth that was sitting on the side of the sink, then knelt down next to her daughter pulling her hair away from her face. After a few minutes of Aliya lifted her head up as Regina then wiped her mouth, and got up from the floor grabbing a paper cup Henry used to rinse his mouth out when brushing his teeth, then she grabbed a bottle of mouth wash and poured the green minty liquid into the small cup, then handed it to Aliya. Looking up at her now Mother, Aliya gave her a small smile taking it then let the mouth wash into her mouth, swooshing it around her mouth to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

Regina returned the smile then flushed the toilet, and helped Aliya up to walk over to the sink as she spit out the mouthwash. Aliya pushed her hair back away then took the rubber band that was around her wrist putting her hair into a pony tail, from her face turning to Regina she then said, "... Thank you." she leaned against the sink feeling a little bit of relief. Even though she was upset about all of the things she had learned today, this was something she wanted since she was a young girl. A mother. To Aliya that meant everything to her. Regina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone slamming on the front door, that made Aliya jump a little, as they both then heard:

"Open up!" the pounding continued, "Open up, or were coming in." Dr. Whale yelled outside, as the crowd outside began to get restless. Regina smirked she would able to use her magic after so long of not being able to. Rubbing her palms together she walked down the stairs "Stay here." she told Aliya to keep her back from what was about to happen. As she walked to the front door she smirked up at Whale who was standing at her front door, with a crowd of angry town's people behind him, she then asked sarcastically "Can I help you?"

Making her way out of the bathroom Aliya walked down the staircase listening as Regina threatened them all with her powers, after a few seconds she heard a crowd gasp, then a few people yell out "She's powerless!" a few other yells could be heard from the crowd gathered outside. If Regina was powerless that meant she couldn't defend herself from the now angry people of Storybrooke. That made Aliya run down the stairs as she then stood at the bottom of the stairs she saw her Mother being pinned against the pillar by a man she didn't know. Letting out a gasp she then ran out of the house, and yelled at him "Get your hands off of her!" she then tried pushing him back with her hands, only shoved back by the man as she then tried catching herself with her hands, but fell on her butt.

Seeing Whale shove her Aliya like that only made Regina's blood boil, after a few seconds of silence she saw Aliya sit up from the ground which reassured Regina that she was okay. The worried eyes of The Mayor's then turned into the coldest glare, "Don't you dare put your hands on my daughter!" she snapped at him with venom in her voice. Once those words left Regina's mouth Dr. Whale and crowd were confused, The Evil Queen never had a daughter. Before she could try and push him off, she saw Prince Charming, and Snow along with Emma and Henry behind him, as Charming then pulled Whale off of Regina, and said "You're not killing her!" Regina then turned towards Aliya helping her up then frowned seeing Henry standing next to Emma and her arm around his shoulders in a protective way.

Brushing the back of her butt off, Aliya quickly saw as Charming grabbed Regina's arm breaking the grip her Mother had on her arm, as he then began to push past the crowd of angry as Snow followed her. Aliya gasped wondering why they were taking her away, she went to run after them but Emma Swan stood in her way, along with her brother Henry "Where are they taking her?" she asked rapidly worried of what they would do. "Aliya... violence is never the answer, okay. I know you might be angry." Emma told her, she had yet to know that the girl standing in front of her was the daughter of Regina. "No! You don't get it, I won't hurt her. Please!" Aliya begged the Sheriff. "Their just taking her to the jail so no one will hurt her." Henry replied looking up at the girl he had never seen in the story book. "Why?" asked Emma, she didn't understand why Aliya cared about Reigna after what she told her back at Granny's Inn, "I'm her daughter." Aliya replied trying to push past them. Both Son and Mother stared up at her with wide eyes, "You're her, wait... you're her daughter?" Emma asked confused, before she could reply, Aliya pushed past them both running past the crowd to the jail. Aliya may have been very angry at Regina for giving her up, but this was her Mother, and she was going to be damn sure no one would take that away from her this time.

* * *

The main road of Storybrooke had orange and red leaves being pushed up and down the road and side walk by the light breeze the day brought, some it looked dead as she didn't see anyone around the town, they were probably still back at Regina's debating whether or not to leave or stay here. Or to try and take revenge on their Evil Queen. But as for the seventeen years old girl who wasn't a local Aliya she didn't care about that, she just wanted to make sure no harm came to her Mother. Looking around she then saw the Sheriff's office and took off running towards there, once she saw that the doors were locked she began to shook on the doors wishing they would open. Turning away from the front entrance she took a few steps away to look around for another way inside, when she heard the lock on the door click behind her, smirking she turned to see the boy that was with Emma standing there, she raised an eyebrow "I thought you were-" before she could ask he replied, "Emma took me by car. Faster then by foot." he replied giving her a smile.

Giving the young boy a smirk she nodded as she walked inside, as the boy then locked the door behind her, she turned back to him "Are you Henry?" she asked taking a guess by how Regina and Emma looked at him with such love. Laughing he nodded walking a few feet away so she would follow him, which she did "I am. And you're my Mom's birth daughter, I can tell just by looking at you." he told her walking her into the office where Emma, Snow, and Charming were standing around the jail cells, which Regina was locked in. Aliya ran towards her Mother "Let her out!" she demanded glaring at Charming as she passed by him.

"Aliya!" Regina exclaimed running to the bars, then reached through them stroking her daughter's cheek. Charming shook his head starring at the young girl he had never seen, "No... she's staying in here, if we sent her out there it would be a death wish." he told her. Aliya stared at her Mother as she looked at her daughter through the bars, "She doesn't have magic, she can't do anything just let her out of here!" She turned back to Charming with the same glare Regina had. Charming slipped the cell keys in his pocket, Snow then looked at Regina then at Aliya. "We should get to, Gold." the couple then turned leaving as Emma left with her son. Once they left the building Aliya turned back to her Mother seeing her try to unlock the cell lock with magic but nothing happened, she bit her lip "Why won't it work?" Aliya asked her Mother, then both Mother and daughter jumped hearing:

"Magic is different here... dearies." Mr. Gold or known as Rumpelstiltskin appeared from the doorway, Aliya and Regina looked up at the man standing a few feet away from them, "What a touching reunion." Rumple smirked walking towards them both. Regina looked at her daughter then stuck her arm out of the cell taking her arm keeping a hold on her daughter, "I noticed... I'm guessing this is all your doing." she snarled at him. "Most things are." Rumple replied not taking his eyes off of Regina.

The grip on Aliya's arm began to get tighter as the man she knew as Mr. Gold inched closer to her Mother and her, she was scared that he would try to harm Regina but what would he have a reason for that, unless he was separated from a loved one. Aliya looked around for anything close by she could defend her mother with, but she couldn't find a thing in sight that was near her, there were scissors on a desk a few feet away but she wouldn't be able to reach that if this man did try something. After a few more seconds of her eyes wondering around, she was snapped out of thinking when her Mother's hand was pulled away from her arm as the man then tightly gripped her arm, taking out a gold necklace then placing it on Regina's hand. Aliya quickly took a step forward pushed the man away as Regina quickly brought her hands inside the cell hoping the necklace only brushed against her hand, and didn't do what she thought it did. Rumple caught himself on the bars of the cell then quickly stood himself up right, turning away from them both he laughed, "Your destiny... is going to be particularly unpleasant." he limped against the cane then made his way out of the station.

* * *

Aliya stood in the Police Station bathroom with her hair tied up in a bun, as she splashed some cold water into her face, the sickness of her stomach was still there but not as strong, though the thought of food made her stomach turn. Her mind was going in so many directions she couldn't concentrate on one simple thing, first she was The Evil Queen was her Mother, as well as the Mayor of Storybrooke, and she could've found that out earlier if she had lived her when she was younger. But now she is seventeen and she had her Mother.

Looking up from the white sink that she was leaning on, she saw her bags under her eyes and shook her head yawning from the lack of sleep she had gotten last night. As the lights began to flicker Aliya looked up at the lights confused, why were going on and off, it wasn't raining, nor was the weather bad. When the room then went black, she gulped running out of the bathroom leading into her in the hallway. Hearing the sound of a window breaking in the office area she took off running into the office. She saw Emma, Snow, and Charming standing in front of the cell where her mother stood, though she noticed the cell looked like the door was pushed open. "What the hell..." Aliya asked stepping over to them.

Regina looked up at her daughter in shock of her language, "Watch your mouth." she snapped at Aliya, the mother instinct washing over her, she then shook her head, "Aliya... I need you to go to my house, please." she told her daughter, knowing what was going to happen in the future wasn't something she didn't want her daughter to see. Aliya stared at Regina and raised an eyebrow "Why? I know there's a reason." Aliya said stepping closer towards her Mother. Regina pushed herself off the bars that were left, and walked over to her Aliya, "I promise I will tell you the truth when I come back home, just please do this for me." she raised her right hand stroking her cheek.

Hearing the woman in front of her beg made Aliya's heart break she then nodded her head "Alright..." Regina then wrapped her arms around her daughter pulling her as close as possible, just holding the baby girl she never thought she would see again. Aliya was taken back by the hug, Regina didn't look like a person that would hug her kids, but she just wrapped her arms around her hugging her back. After a few more seconds she pulled away from the tight hug and turned to leave the station.

* * *

Regina walked into her home after the long day she had, had. Tears were in her eyes from having Henry not come home with her, and him having told her he never wanted to see her again. She loved Henry as if he was her blood, she was the one who raised him, and was the one for everything. Thought she felt like he hated her. Which broke her heart. Locking the door to her home she ran her fingers in her hair letting out a sob, then leaned against her front door for support to hold her up. Aliya then slipped into her head, she had told her to come here for safety, and she hoped she listened. Composing herself she wiped her tears away, and walked into the study to see if she was in there.

Once she entered the room she saw her daughter asleep on the couch, her legs curled up, her arms tucked into her stomach, then her head resting on her the cushion of the couch. Regina smiled at her walking over to her not wanting to wake her, but wanted her to at least sleep in a bed, she then knelt down next to her, lifting her hand to stroke her hair, which woke Aliya by opening her eyes; Regina smiled "Hi... I didn't want to wake you, but do you want to go lay down?" she asked her. Aliya rubbed her sleepy eyes then nodded, "Are you sure, I could sleep here-" Regina cut her off, "Nonsense... you can sleep in the guest bedroom if you'd like?" she asked. Sitting up from the couch Aliya nodded her head, "Thank you." she scratched her head then gave her a smile. As Regina walked her daughter into the bedroom, she took the pillows off the bed that were there for show then turned to her daughter, "Will you be comfortable in sleeping in jeans?" she looked down at her daughters skinny jeans, then she walked to the side of the bed pulling the sheets down. That only made Aliya laugh "I will be okay, I've fallen asleep in them before." she licked her lips then sighed "Regina...?"

That made Regina look up from what she was doing, and stop. "... I understand why you gave me up, and I'm sorry for lashing out at you, earlier. It was just a lot to take in at once. But I just wanted to tell you, that I do care that you're my Mother. And I would love to get to know you a bit better." Aliya said slipping her hands into her pockets. As she was sitting in the living room, Aliya did think about what her Mother did, and she felt bad about her yelling at the woman who gave birth to her.

The smile on Regina's face turned into a grin as she heard her daughter speak, she then shook her head, "You don't have to apologize for the yelling, but I would like to get to know you as well, Aliya." Regina walked over to her daughter "And you don't have to stay at Granny's anymore. Tomorrow I'll take you to there so we can get your things. Your staying here." as she saw the tears enter Aliya's eyes she gulped, "Aliya... was it something I said?" she asked fearing she said something wrong.

"No... no, I've just" Aliya tried her best to stop herself from crying, "I've never had a home . I was always going from home to home, since foster homes don't like to keep every single kid. And this means a lot to me." she replied wiping the stray tears that fell from her eyes to her cheeks. Hearing her say that made Regina's heart break as she grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her tightly, she didn't know her daughters whole story but she was going to find out, planting a kiss on her head Regina then whispered to Aliya, "Your home now. And I won't ever let anyone take you away from me. Again."

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed or is following this story it means soo much to me, and I hope you love this chapter please review and thank you! By the way did you see tonight's episode? Amazing!**


	4. Moon

The morning sun shinned through the window of the guest room in the Mayor's house as the sound of birds chirping outside the window could be heard all around Storybrooke, Maine. Aliya laid in the bed, the sheets gathered around her body, her head on the pillow and her hair sprawled out on it, she slept all through out the night. The tree outside began to shake from the breeze as the sun began to make it's way towards the bed, and shine down on Aliya's face which caused her to groan and wake up from the slumber she was in. Turning over she then blocked the sun away from her face, as she opened her eyes looking at the room, her eyes were heavy from the sleep she had gotten last night but she decided to wake up. Looking over at the clock she gasped seeing the time, it was one twenty five. She sat up from the bed and pulled the covers off of her, getting out of the bed she then fixed the bed putting the bed back to the way it was before. Aliya then slipped her combat boots on, then down the hall to her Mothers room, she noticed her door was open and Regina was no where to be found, her bed was neatly made, and the shades to the window were halfway up.

She turned to go to downstairs, as she made it to the bottom of the stairs she saw her mother concentrating on a candle in front of her, though the focus turned into a glare with the candle began to spark with fire then went away, her mother then yelled "Light damn you!" Regina picked up the candle throwing it into the fireplace as the candle protector then shattered into pieces. '_Her magic must not be working' _Aliya thought to herself then walked into the living room her mother still not noticing her. "Magic still not working?" Aliya asked leaning against the doorway of the study. Regina jumped and looked up to see her daughter standing there with a slight smile on her face, "Your up." she said placing her hands on her knees then getting herself off the couch, she then sighed seeing as Aliya was in the same clothes, she would need to take her to Granny's after she came back from Gold's.

Aliya couldn't help but feel guilty for sleeping so late in the day, "I know... I'm really sorry for sleeping late. I didn't-" Regina quickly cut her off, "Don't be... you were tired, and I didn't want to wake you when you were sleeping so deeply. I'm hoping you slept well?" she asked her daughter as she made her way towards the doorframe. "Oh, yeah, I slept better than have I in years. I've had trouble sleeping since I was little and never new why. Thank you for letting me stay." Aliya shifted her wait to her left foot and placed her hands in her back pockets. Regina only smirked at her then shook her head, "You don't have to thank me... you're my daughter, and I want to make sure you are alright. As well as comfortable." she then rubbed her palms together. "Speaking of which are you hungry, I'm sure you are since you haven't eaten since yesterday and I would love to cook you something." Regina then walked past her daughter gesturing Aliya to follow behind her. Aliya did so, as they both then walked into the kitchen that was spotless, not a pot or dish in the sink to clean. "What would you like?" Regina asked turning to her daughter as she walked over to the fridge. "Oh... um, I'm honestly not that picky. Cereal will be fine." Aliya replied walking over to one of the bar stools.

"Are you sure? I can make you a sandwich." asked Regina as she opened the fridge the get the milk. "I promise. I live off it, they never really cooked at the foster homes." Aliya assured her Mother. As she heard Aliya say that, Regina closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I can get if you want." Aliya went to hop off the bar stool, but Regina held her hand up stopping her, as she walked over to the cabinets next to the stove, taking out a white bowl then grabbed a spoon from the drawer in front of her, and placed them both in front of Aliya, "No don't worry. I have Corn Flakes, Mini Wheats, and Special K." Regina told her walking over to the pantry as she waited for her daughter to answer her question. "Corn Flakes." Aliya replied.

Grabbing the box of Corn Flakes Regina then turned to face Aliya placing the box next to her, "Here you go, I have to go somewhere for a little while, but... I will be back later. If you would like I promise when I come back I will make you dinner. What would you like?" Regina asked. Aliya poured the Corn Flakes into the bowl then poured the milk in as well, "Anything Italian." she replied. That made Regina smile as she then crossed her arms over her chest, "Well you're in luck. I just so happen to make an amazing lasagna if I do say so myself." she chuckled, "I hope to be home soon, and if you would like to go into town go ahead, I'll leave you some money in the study on the coffee table, if you would like to buy anything." Regina placed her hand on top of hers, "Be careful... alright?" she asked. "I couldn't take your money.." Aliya told Regina, she might've been her mother, but Aliya liked to earn things on her own. Regina smiled at her daughter, "I want you to at least get something. If you don't find anything keep it, okay?" Regina told her daughter. Aliya then odded her head in reply, then felt Regina lightly squeeze her hand, then leaned in closer planting a kiss on top of her head. This was a little weird for her, she had never really had a mother in her life. But now she does, and she would need to get used to it. "I'll be back." Regina then turned leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_Months passed after Regina had had her little girl, and she wished she could've had her baby girl, but her Mother had sent her away, and now she was gone away from her forever. All she knew about her was that she was a baby girl. Now she was married to the king, and was allowed to leave the kingdom whenever she pleased which when she did, she searched for her daughter when she could. As for Cora, Regina had sent her into a looking glass, with the help of Rumpelstiltskin. As everyday passed Regina felt her heart getting colder and colder, at first she tried and stopped it, but as everyday passed with out Daniel and her daughter. She let the process happen. _

_Standing by her apple tree in the courtyard Regina looked up at the night sky, her night gown that was pure silk and white shinned against the moon, her hair ran down her back as it was braided at the top. Her hands clasped together resting under her stomach, Regina thought about trying to get out of this hell hole to escape it and finally be happy. Regina heard footsteps behind her, and looked over her shoulder to see her father coming towards her. She smiled turning to face him, "Hello Daddy." she took a few steps towards him to meet him halfway.  
_

_Henry smiled at his daughter, "How are you, dear?" he asked and looked up at the night sky. Regina shrugged her shoulders keeping her posture as she did so and sighed, "I'm alright. Just wondering." she replied turning away from her father to sit on the bench that was under the apple tree. Henry raised an eyebrow at his daughter then, sighed "What are you wondering about, Regina?" he asked and kept standing where he was.  
_

_"... Her." Regina replied then placing her hands in her lap. Henry knew what that meant, his granddaughter who his wife had given up months ago, he sighed looking down, "I do as well, Regina. And I am sorry that she was taken away from you. But I know she is a happy little girl." he promised his daughter hoping it would make her feel better. As she heard her father say this, she couldn't help but let out a smile, "I know, Daddy. I just wish I could've seen her." she told him then shook her head. "Just seen what she looks like." she laughed shaking her head, "She must've been beautiful." Henry let out a smile hearing his daughter, "She was. She looked like you did when you a little girl, just like you." he__ told his daughter. _  


_"Now you should get to bed, darling. It's late." Henry told her then turned back to the castle. Regina watched her father walked back to the castle then sighed looking up at the moon, she licked her lips and said, "I will see you again, my little girl. I promise." she then got up from the bench under the apple tree.  
_

* * *

_Marciella held the little baby girl in her arms, humming music in hopes she would fall asleep, she was swaddled in a blanket, her blue orbs looking up at the woman she would call her Mother, it had been six months since the child was left on their doorstep. The two have been trying to have a baby for a while and their wish came true, even though she's not theirs, they acted as if she was. Her name was, Aliya. Vantos walked into the nursery were his wife was rocking their daughter in a corner as she would hum a song to her, he then walked up to behind her seeing his daughter was far from asleep. "She's still not falling asleep?" he asked chuckling then kissed his wife's head. _

_"No, I've been trying to get her to sleep for a while now, but she won't even close an eye." Marciella replied to her husbands question, then stood up from the rocking chair placin Aliya in his arms to see if he could get her to fall asleep. Vantos only laughed taking his daughter in his arms then walked over to the window of her bedroom and showed her the moon that was glowing over the village that night, "Look, Aliya... that's the moon." he pointed up to it. Her blue eyes looked up at the moon and smiled clapping her hands, as the moon's glow reflected off her eyes.  
_

_Both Mother and Father smiled at how happy their daughter acted, Marciella kissed her husbands cheek, and walked out of the nursery. Vantos smiled then pulled away from the window and walked over to the rocking chair sitting down and said, "Aliya... can you go to bed for, Papa?" he asked her even though she couldn't respond or understand what he said. She just looked up at him as he began to rock after a few minutes her eyes were closed as she lightly snored into slumber. Placing her in her crib, Vantos heard his wife gasp as she walked into the room, "She's asleep." she then looked up at her husband, "We should get to bed." he then took his wife's hand before leaving his daughter alone to sleep. _

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I really want to update the next chapter, for the the next episode! :) I hope you like it, I'm gonna start to doing Aliya's past in fairytale land! Review please! I love each and everyone of you! **_  
_


	5. Who Is He?

Few days passed after Regina had gotten her magic back, she had yet to use any of it, and Henry was living with David at Snow's apartment. Aliya was now staying with her mother, and had finally had a home and family to be with. Regina was more than delighted to have her daughter back, she had gotten closer to her as well, even thought their was a small piece of she couldn't get out of Aliya. Her past. She had told her about her being in the orphanage and what it was like, but never mentioned foster homes, and the families she was forced to live with. As for Aliya, she didn't want to tell her mother about her past just yet, the past wasn't a childhood anyone would want to remember. She also felt bad for her Mother. Henry had left Regina and she could tell that hurt her Mother.

The smell of bacon filled the kitchen as Regina took the last piece of bacon off the pan, and then placed them on a plate with a paper towel to drain the grease off, switching off the stove she turned towards the counter where two piece's of bread rested on a plate in front of her that had lettuce and a slice of tomato, taking the hot pieces of bacon she then placed them on the sandwich. She was making lunch for Aliya, but all she could think about was Daniel, she was going to need to get to Dr. Whale. Last night she saw Daniel in the streets while she was driving home. Regina didn't want to get her hopes up, but she did have a feeling that he was back. Regina was lost in her thoughts, when Aliya walked in the kitchen, and saw her Mother starring at the pan she was cooking in. She was dressed her pair of black jeans, a taupe colored sweater, with her signature combat boots.

"... Regina?" Aliya asked not calling her Mom just yet. Hearing her name being said Regina turned her attention to her daughter and smiled at her, "Oh... good morning. How are you feeling?" she asked Aliya taking the plate and handing it to Aliya. Shrugging her shoulders Aliya took the plate of the sandwich smiling "Blt... my favorite thank you." Aliya walked over to the bar stool and sat down to eat her lunch her mother had made her. "I'm alright. Are you though? You don't look well." Aliya asked her as she could tell by her mothers face when she entered the room she wasn't herself.

Regina smiled hearing her daughter was going to eat her lunch she had made her, then looked at Alyia that sat in front of her. "Oh... don't worry about me. I'm alright, just have a lot to do, with moving things out of my office, and worried about, Henry." Regina lied to her daughter, she had yet to tell her about her father so she didn't want to push her with this when she herself had just met her. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Aliya nodded swallowing her food, "I can help you, with packing if you would like?" Aliya asked crossing her legs under the counter. Regina shook her head turning towards the fridge, "That's sweet of you, dear, but I'm almost done with getting everything packed up." Regina replied grabbing the bottle of cranberry juice then turned giving it to Aliya to drink.

"Oh, well... I can just wonder around today then." Aliya said and finished half her sandwich, then took a few sips of her drink. "How have you been doing with not using magic?" asked Aliya biting her lip nervously. Regina placed her hands on the counter taking a deep breath, "Well today is day three and I'm trying my hardest, but don't worry about me." she told her daughter, "I'm gonna go get the last of my things at the office." Regina walked over to Aliya kissing her head. Aliya smiled at her "Thank you for the lunch." Aliya said taking a bite of the other half of the sandwich. "You're welcome. I'll see you soon." Regina then turned on her heel making her way to the Storybrooke Hospital.

* * *

_Years passed as everything changed for the small family that had the Queen's daughter, they lived in the village close to the castle of The King and Queen, their daughter had been growing, and she was now five years old. Adored by everyone she meet, she would get compliments on her eyes, by how remarkable they were. The village knew that Aliya wasn't Marciella, and Vantos's birth daughter, but no one knew who the little girl really belonged to. As for Aliya, she was a happy little five year old, would play hide and seek in the woods with her friends. _

_The sun was shinning through the trees of the forest around the homes, birds chirping, as well as the small sounds of Aliya's laughter. She ran through the trees her hair flying behind her, black colored cloak tied around her neck which kept it securely on her back to keep her warm, under it she was dressed in a floral dress that ended at her ankles she wore brown boots with it as well. The young girl came to a stop hiding behind a tree and tried her best to keep her laugh silent. Turning her head she turned looking to see if the person was behind her, as she didn't see anyone, she then took off running again but then felt arms wrap around her stomach lifting her off the ground. "Ahhh... Daddy!" Aliya laughed kicking her legs.  
_

_Vantos couldn't help but smile hearing his daughter laugh, then placing her back down on her feet, he turned her around to see her "I almost didn't get you but I saw you running across the ways." he laughed kneeling down to her level. "Come on, now. Mama is probably done with dinner, and we know how, Mama doesn't like it when were late." Vantos winked taking her hand. Aliya smiled up at him, "Next time, I'll be better." she promised her Father then began to swing their hands back and forth. Once the two got home there was soup ready for the two on the table, along with a piece of bread. Maricella turned towards the two smiling, "You're back!" she then walked over to her husband kissing his cheek, then bent down kissing her daughters head, "Did you enjoy your time with, Daddy?" she asked Aliya.  
_

_Aliya untied the cloak around her neck letting it slip off, then handed it to her Mother "I did. Can I eat, Mama?" she asked eyeing the food that was on the table. Marciella took her daughters cloak, "Go ahead, love." she nodded her head to the table. Aliya grinned running over to the table helping herself to the warm soup. Vantos looked at his wife "How are you-" before he could finish, Marciella cut him off, "The queen was going through village today." as the words left her mouth, her husband looked at her shocked and couldn't help but feel chills up his spin.  
_

_"When?" he asked looking over his wife's shoulder making sure, Aliya wasn't listening in on them. "A little while after you left with, Aliya. We didn't expect her to come here, but she did. She didn't do anything but look around, She came here last week, she's never done this." Marciella whispered to him, running her hands in her hair. Vantos nodded looking down, "Well she's gone, let's enjoy a family dinner. We can talk when she's asleep." he stroked her cheek, then took his wife's hand walking over to the table to join their daughter.  
_

* * *

Aliya sat in the study with the phone book in her lap flipping through the pages, she saw the pages of small little markets, Granny's Inn, and Granny's dinner as well. The number, and addresses as well. She had been trying to find somewhere to go, but she didn't know exactly where. This place was knew to her still and she was trying to find a place she could at least go to when her Mother wasn't home. As she flipped the next page she saw the word 'Stables', which quickly caught her attention, she loved horses, one family she stayed with had a farm as well as horses, she loved them. Something she had gotten from her Mother, but had yet to know that. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the address on the page, and quickly closed it up, then placed it back where it was then grabbed her purse that was next to the door, and locked the door behind her, making her way to the stables.

It took a little while but once Aliya finally made it to the stables, she walked through the barn doors smiling at the familiar smell. It's not the smell of the manure which is mostly shocking since that is mostly what they do since horses eat constantly. It's the earthy warm smell of them and the hay they eat. It's like the good smell of leather only different than that. At least to, Aliya. Walking further into the barn she turned a corner to see a few horses hanging there head out the stall doors. As the dapple gray then spotted her out of the corner of his eyes, and neighed at her. That sound made Aliya laugh as she walked towards the horse, but when she passed by the first stall, she heard: "Aliya?" her name being said.

Turning she was shocked to see who it was, Henry. He was standing on a stool with a brush in his hand, as the horse next to him stood there enjoying the feeling of him brushing his body, "... Henry. What are you doing here?" she asked shocked that he was here. "My Gramps brought me here." he got off the stool walking towards the stall door. Aliya nodded looking at the horse behind him. Aliya leaned against the stall door, "Ah... he yours?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of the horse. Henry smiled and nodded, "Yeah. He's mine, I got surprised with it." Henry patted the horses neck. Aliya smiled "How sweet. Mind if I help?" she asked pointing to the horse.

Henry shrugged his shoulders; she was his sister now, to him this was a one way to bond with each other. "Sure. The brushes are over in the tack room it's around the corner when you enter." he told her turning back to tend to his horse. Aliya nodded turning to the entrance to see the tack room to her right, pushing the door open she saw a few brushes resting on the table in the middle of the room. Grabbing one she then heard the horses began to neigh as if they were spooked by something. Turning she made her way out of the tack room, when she was frightened by Henry's horse running past her towards the exit of the barn. "Henry?" she yelled then took off running back where her brother was.

Aliya gasped seeing that there was a man standing there holding Henry up by his throat choking him, quickly she shoved the man hard, making him let go of Henry as he fell forward. Henry quickly got up running towards Aliya. Daniel got up from the ground slowly making sure to keep his balance, he then glared turning towards the girl who shoved him, she watched as she pushed Henry behind blocking him away from the boy, walking forward he then wrapped his hand around the girls throat tightly choking her.

Feeling her pipeway began to get crushed in her throat, Aliya began to panic not expecting it, and she was scared not being able to breathe. Gasping Aliya tried her best to get a breath of air, but all she got was another gasp, wrapping her hand she tried pushing his hand away, but wasn't strong enough then he was. She could feel herself being lifted of the ground, and she tried kicking her legs hoping it would make her fall to the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes, she was going die. This man was gonna kill her. Feeling her eyes began to water a tear escaped her left eye and ran down her cheek.

After a few seconds she then heard her Mother's voice say, "Daniel! Let her go!". Aliya then was dropped to ground as she held her neck taking in a deep breaths of air. Looking up at the man, she noticed he had blood on his hands, and was looking at someone behind her, Aliya crawled back away from him and was then helped up by strong arms behind her. Looking up she saw Charming pulling her out of the stall as she made it out of the stall, she was then pushed back as she then saw her Mother have tears in her eyes smiling looking at the man who was choking at her. "It's true. Your really here." her Mother said. This confused her, why was her Mother caring about this man.

The man then charged at Regina, Aliya gasped "Mom!" she said under her gasps of air, frightened that her Mother would get hurt. Before she could so anything Charming pushed her Mother out of the way almost tripping from loosing her balance from being pushed back. Charming then slammed the stall door shut, he reached up at the lock on the stall door, but it wouldn't hold from the man slamming on the door trying to get out. "It won't hold for long, can you cast a spell on him?" Charming asked Regina. Regina glared at him "No, I won't use magic on him." she told him with a stern voice.

Charming huffed turning leaning against the door with his back, then reaching into his jacket taking out a gun. Aliya's eyes widened as she watched her Mother then try to grab it from him, "What do you think your doing?" she asked tears gathering in her eyes again. "He's a monster, Regina. If you won't put him down I will." he turned reaching to unlock the door, ready to shoot the man who had choked her and Henry. "David please... just let me talk to him." Regina begged the Prince trying to convince him, she could control him. "It's to big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do." Charming shook his head responding to Regina's question. "Please-" before Regina could finish her sentence Charming cut her off by shoving her back, "NO!" as he reached up to unlock it. Aliya was shocked to see her Mother began to push and hit Charming's side sobbing as she begged, "NO! I won't let you hurt him!"

Starring up at her Mother, Aliya couldn't help but cry seeing her Mother cry like that, she felt her heart break. "...Please just let her see him." Aliya begged the man she once knew as the Prince. Charming looked down at Aliya, then gulped looking back up at Regina, putting the gun back in his protector he clenched his jaw moving back running out of the barn to check on Henry. Regina reached up and went to unlock the door, "Who is he?" Aliya asked taking a few steps toward her Mom, wanting to find out why this man meant that much to her Mother.

Closing her eyes as the tears escaped her eyes even more, Regina had her Daniel back, as Aliya had Father now. She could have the family she wanted with him, she had her daughter, and now fiance. "He's my fiance..." turning she then faced her daughter smiling, "And your Father." she replied. Aliya's eyes widened as she heard her say this. The man who attacked her choked her, was her Father. Her stomach began to turn as she found this out, "He's my Dad?" she asked making sure she had heard Regina right. "Yes. I will tell you how everything happened, but first let me tend to him." Regina turned back to the stall "Whatever he does... don't attack him." she told her daughter, Aliya then nodded taking a few steps back. Unlocking it Regina let the door swing open hitting against the wall. Aliya could see the smile on Regina's face as she stared at her Father.

The man then looked at Regina with genuine eyes as he stepped towards her raising his hand to stroke Regina's cheek, as he got closer the look became a glare as he grabbed hold of her neck slamming her against the wall, his hands tightened around her neck as he began to choke her. "Mom!" Aliya screamed stepping forward, but her Mother's words stuck in her head, she said he could control him. "Daniel... it's me... I love you." Regina choked out, after she said that Daniel then let go as both he gasped for air, and Regina coughed taking in the breaths of air. Both then looked at each other as her Father reached out to her Mother saying, "Regina!"

"Daniel!" Regina said running toward him wrapping her arms around her love that she thought she had lost in her land. The two held each other close not wanting to let go, but Regina pulled back looking at her Daniel, "I can't believe it's really you.." she cried stroking his cheek, tears running down her cheeks from the joy. Daniel staggered back groaning in pain holding his side, grimacing in pain he then turned around looking at Regina saying between the gasps "Just stop the pain." he begged his Regina. "How?" Regina asked stepping toward him, Daniel placed his hand on the side of her neck, "Let me go." he said as he groaned in pain again. "No, no, I won't lose you again... please." Regina ran her hands in his hair, "Daniel... Daniel, come back to me." Regina begged holding him as close as she could not wanting to let him go. Daniel shook his head whispering under the pain, "God, I can't." the pain then showed as Regina heard him say this. "But I love you." she whispered for only him to hear. His bloody hands cupped the side of her cheeks looking in her eyes, "Then love again." he then staggered back bending slightly over wishing the pain would stop. Regina stared at him with shocked eyes, she could never love someone like she loved, Daniel. He was her only love. Daniel then glared up at Regina and went to charge at his fiance, but Regina stopped him by lifting her hand as a blue orb then covered around him making him freeze in front her. Letting a sob escape her lips, Regina then took her free hand along his body as he then disappeared.

Aliya stood there in shock as she watched what had happened, she couldn't help but cry as she saw her Mother get her heart broken all over again. She could feel her heart break as well as she watched her Father disappear. Placing her hand over her mouth, she let out a cry not wanting her Mother to see her crying like this. Taking steps towards her Mom, Aliya felt her legs shake as she then ran forward wrapping her arms around her "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Mom." she told Regina calling her Mom for the first time. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter holding her tightly, placing her hand on the back of her head , Regina then planted a kiss on Aliya's forehead. Now Aliya was the only thing, Regina really had of Daniel.

**A/N: I cried so much watching and writing this, I hope you like it! Review please! :) **


	6. Nightmares of the Past

"Why would she kill him? Why couldn't she just let you be happy?" Aliya asked her mother, who was siting across from her at the dinning table centered in the middle of the room. They had just gotten done with dinner that was takeout from Granny's thanks to Regina, both didn't leave a scrap of food behind, their empty plates of sat in front of them both. It had been a couple of days since Regina had let Daniel go, and the days had been difficult for her, she wanted to be back with her love. As for Aliya she found out the truth of everything, her grandmother killing her father, the truth of her being sent away, as well as how her Mother met her Father then fell in love. "It's hard to explain, Aliya... My Mother could never let me do what I wish, it was always what she wanted for me, the power, and marrying the king. Was the only way I was going to get it" Regina paused looking away from her daughter, "I may have done some evil things in my past, but she had done more evil than anyone in our land." she finished as she looked back up at Aliya, "She took your Father away first which I mourned his death and I still do, and when I found out I was pregnant with you... I told her I was keeping you no matter what she tried, but she took you from me right after I gave birth. I tried with everything I had to find you, but everywhere I looked I never did." feeling the slight tears enter her eyes Regina held them back.

Starring at her Mother Aliya bit the inside of her cheek while she played with her hands that rested on the table in front of her, "We lived in the village right by the castle. When I was around six Marciella and Vantos never really let me stray away from them too far. Ever since you came around the homes looking around they practically locked me in the room when you would." Aliya let out a chuckle shaking her head, remembering when the 'Evil Queen' would come into their village, she would have to play tea party alone without her friends. Which she hated. Regina looked at Aliya in shock, she had searched in that village so many times and yet she never new her daughter was right there. "All that time I looked... and you were right there." Regina said shaking her head letting out a small laugh under her breath. Getting up from her chair Regina gathered her and Aliya plates, "Why don't you go up and shower for bed. I'm sure your tired, we've been talking all day." Regina gave her daughter a smile then turned to leave. Aliya rubbed her palms together then got up from the dinning table chair, and made her way upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. After a twenty minutes shower, Aliya made her way out of the bathroom to her room, her hair was wrapped in a towel to keep dry, then a towel wrapped around her body, she changed into some simple thin black pajama shorts, and a black tank top. Once she was dressed Aliya walked down the hall to her Mothers room to say goodnight but saw Regina sound asleep in her bed. Aliya smiled quickly turning around to go back to her room to sleep.

* * *

_"Hello, Hook." Cora said with an mischief smirk across her lips as she then stood next to the man with the silver hook for his left hand. She was satisfied and had finally gotten what she had searched for all those years, but Cora wasn't all smiles when she found out the news of daughter. Hook shifted his eyes over to look at her then raised his eyes brows looking out at the water in front of the two, "Hello, Cora." he greeted her back, then took his foot off of the stray piece of wood that washed up on the shore, then placed his heel into the sand leaning back on his foot. "You told me you had something important you needed to show me." he said looking back at her. Reaching into the pocket she kept her hand in Cora then took out the vile of dust from the wardrobe she had gotten from the old castle, as the pink dust began to sparkle through the sun shinning on it. As Hook __examined the vile with his crystal blue eyes he scuffed, "Sparkley dirt... wonderful." he then turned away from her.  
_

_"Just the remains of a magical wardrobe, that can travel between worlds." Cora told him, putting the glass vile of the remains back into the pocket of her cloak to keep safe. Hearing her say that interested Captain Hook he then quickly turned to her, "Is there enough to get us to where we need to go?" he asked hoping her answer would be 'yes'. "No quite. But it's a start." she replied letting the smirk curl into a sinister smile. "Then were almost ready to set sail." Hook said with a smirk at the corner of his lips. "What a port of destination?" he asked the Captain in him taking over.  
_

_Taking hold of her left wrist with her right hand Cora replied, "Storybrooke." the wind then blew some of her loose hair away from her face. "Curious name, is that where-" Hook wasn't able to finish his question when Cora cut him off, "She is. And so is he..." she replied knowing what he was going to ask from the start of the question. With that answered Hook smirked, "Excellent. You'll be able to see your daughter again, and I can skin myself a crocodile." he told her which caused the witch to smirk at him with her red lip. "I'll be seeing my granddaughter as well... turns out after all that time, she found my daughter in their land." Cora told him as the smirk disappeared into a stern look out at the bay. Hook looked over at Cora knowing the truth behind that story, Regina was pregnant with the stable boys child, then the child given away to the villagers, though he himself knew that she wasn't a fan of the granddaughter herself. "Ah... is she in the story now?" he asked her. "I believe so, Snow's daughter told me that my darling daughter has a grandson as well. Though I was confused on who he belonged to. Shall be interesting seeing what is the truth." Cora then laced her fingers together starring out at the sea as a plan brewed in her head.  
_

* * *

The sound of peaceful silence was all that could be heard in Mayor Mills home, as the Mother and Daughter both were asleep in their rooms. Regina was on the bedside closest to the window as her arm was under the pillow where her head rested, her other arm curled into her stomach, some of her bangs from her hair in front of her face from the movement in the bed. The only light in the room was the moonlight, as well as the clock next to her bed the glowed in light blue numbers that read: four twenty eight. The covers were wrapped around her mid section of her stomach, keeping her legs and feet warm. Down the hall for Aliya wasn't such a peaceful sleep as the nightmare ran in her head, the duvet was thrown off her legs which only left the flat sheet that she was cuddled up in, though her pillows were pushed off the bed except for the one she was sleeping on. As the nightmare began to get worse Aliya began to cry in her sleep seeing what she saw.

Hearing the sobs of her daughter Regina began to stir as her eyes fluttered open, she then rubbed her eyes to get to wake up, trying to hear if what she was hearing was Aliya crying. After a few more seconds of hearing the light sobs of, Regina then heard a loud cry from the guestroom down the hall, which caused her to throw her sheets off her as she then took off running to the guest room where Aliya was sleeping. Once she made it to her room, she saw Aliya with her back up against the headboard of the bed, tears running down her cheeks, and light sobs escaping her lips every few seconds. "Aliya.." Regina gasped crawling onto the bed next to her daughter then took her in arms. "Shhh... it's okay. It's okay, it was just a dream." she rubbed her hand up and down her back hopping it would calm Aliya down. Regina could feel Aliya's heart pounding in her chest, beating so fast like a racehorses, placing her hand on the back of her head she stroked her hand into Aliya's hair. "It was awful, Mom..." Aliya cried into her Mother's shoulder, "I saw Daniel..." Aliya tried getting the rest out, but she couldn't. The dream was real.

Hearing the word 'Dad' escape her lips made Regina quickly worried, "What do you mean you saw Daniel, Aliya?" she asked wanting to know what had scared her daughter so badly. After a few shaky deep breaths and the tears running down her cheeks Aliya replied, "I saw it... she killed him. She took his heart, ripped it out of his chest." she replied then letting out a sob remembering the moment in the dream. Regina's eyes widened hearing her daughter say that, she had seen her Mother kill Daniel, but how? She couldn't have just dreamed that, someone would've had to get into her dreams. The tears slowly gathered into Regina's eyes as she held her daughter closer. "... I'm right here, Aliya.. No one's gonna hurt you." placing a kiss onto Aliya's head she then leaned back into the bed. The memory of Daniel being killed by her Mother then ran through Regina's head head as well, it haunted her. And now her daughter as well. "Try to go back to sleep." Regina told Aliya in a soothing tone. "No, no, I can't." Aliya pushed away from Regina's arms and shook her head frantically as her hands shook from fear. Regina quickly hushed Aliya to get her calm down, "I'm not gonna leave you. You don't have to sleep... okay?" she raised her hand toward Aliya's cheek gently stroking her soft cheek.

"... Okay." Aliya slowly laid down resting her head in Regina's side, wanting to know her Mother was there with her, and not going to leave her. She tried getting her shaky breaths to slow down and back to normal, that would help her calm down a little bit better. Aliya wiped her tears away from her eyes that began to form, and could feel the sting in them a well as her hand touched under her eyes, "I didn't see her.." she whispered to her Mother. Regina looked down at her daughter as she laid next to her, but her head was propped up by a pillow, "Didn't see who, Aliya?" Regina asked confused on what her daughter meant. Biting her lip nervously for a few more seconds, Aliya replied, "Cora... or well, my Grandmother. I never saw her face, it was weird. I could hear her voice, I saw her hand, but her face. Wasn't there."

Knowing that actually made Regina content, she didn't want her daughter seeing the woman who killed Daniel, at least it wouldn't haunt her daughter. "Don't worry about that, I honestly thinks it's best if you didn't." Regina told her. The room then became silent as Aliya closed her eyes but didn't dare fall back into slumber, she didn't want to. Though she tried to think of something that made her a little bit more peaceful, her mind fluttered to when she was around the age of seven when she would be able to play on the playground, she never wanted to leave the swings once she got on, it made her feel free when she was up in the air. And it was something she could control in her life, she could go higher, or lower. It was her choice. After a few more moments of silence she opened her eyes, "How's Henry?" she asked knowing what had happened yesterday morning when he woke up with a burn on his hand.

Regina couldn't help but smile knowing that Aliya cared for her brother, even though they weren't blood related. "He's better, I made sure to put burn ointment on his hand, and bandaged it. David told me he would call if it gets any worse." she replied placing her hand on her her daughters head, letting her fingers run through her hair in a comforting way. Just giving a nod in response Aliya let her heavy eyes close, and she began to go into a steady breaths causing her to slip back into slumber. After a few more minutes Regina was then asleep with her arm wrapped her daughter, and her head resting on top of her daughters.

**A/N: Okay I hope you like or love this chapter I know it's small, but I love each and everyone of you following and hope you love it! Cora is now entering the story! :D Review please!  
**


	7. Burden

"Stop it... stop." Aliya cried as she rolled around in her bed, her sheets were down at the foot of the bed from being kicked off. The nightmare was the same every night, she would dream of her father and then her Grandmother would take his heart out. The sound of Cora's voice haunted Aliya in her dreams. She didn't tell Regina, she didn't want her to worry her, that and she knew she her Mother had to worry about Henry. At times she felt like a burden to Regina, she had never has had anything close to a parent and she felt guilty from keeping Regina from Henry. Though today Regina was staying with Henry, she had asked Aliya at least four times if she was alright with that, and her daughter promised her she was. Aliya then shot up from the bed as she took in gasps of air, and looked at the wall she was facing, every time she would dream of her father's murder, she tried her best to tell herself it was dream. Placing her hand on her forehead she noticed little beads of sweat gathered at the top of her hairline, she wiped them away not wanting to have them run down her face and smell like sweat. Looking out at the window she saw the sun lightly shinning through the trees as they swayed from side to side, she then looked at the clock seeing it was two thirty four, she then knew she would have to get out of bed, even though she didn't feel like getting out of bed.

Walking out of her room she walked down the hall to the bathroom to start the shower, she didn't feel like going around town feeling gross from the sweat that sat in her hair while she was sleeping. Turning towards the sink Aliya grabbed her toothbrush, and toothpaste then let the toothbrush run under the faucet water, she then squeezed out the toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She couldn't help but wonder if Henry was okay, she knew his nightmares were getting worse, and she couldn't help but worry about her little brother. After a few more seconds she spit out the toothpaste, then washed her mouth out with water and mouth wash. Then she quickly slipped off her pajamas, and got in the shower, washing her hair, and body with strawberry scented body wash. Once she was done she reached outside of the shower grabbing two towels one wrapping it around herself, the other wrapping her hair up, once she got her hair up in the towel, she pulled the curtain back and walked out of the bathroom to her room. It took her a while to find something clean to where in her bag, but she did, she slipped on a maroon colored sweater with skulls print in white, then some black leggings with studs running up the sides of the legs, and her favorite black combat boots. Black was one of her favorite colors to wear. Aliya dried her hair as best as she could with a towel then just let it air dry as she did her make up.

It was simple for her, lipstick, eyeliner, little bit of blush, and chapstick for when it got cold outside, like today. Walking over to mirror in the bedroom, with her makeup bag in hand, she quickly did her makeup, then put everything back where it was, then made her bed like she did every morning. Sitting down on her fully made bed, Aliya wondered if she should call Regina to ask if everything was fine, but she didn't want to be a bother. After a few minutes she felt her stomach growl, she didn't feel like having to make anything, she sat up from the bed and grabbed her purse that was by her bags an walked downstairs, she made sure all the doors were locked then made her way to Granny's. Once she made it there, she walked inside as she made her way to a table she was stopped by someone who said her name, "Hello, Aliya."

Turning around she saw Mr. Gold sitting in a booth with a woman, Aliya had never seen before, being polite she gave a small smile and said, "Hi, Mr. Gold." she then quickly turned making her way to the other side of Granny's sitting down at a table. She then looked over at seeing he was smiling at the woman like he genuinely cared for her. She wondered who she was. Granny spotted Aliya sitting in the corner of the diner and quickly made her way over to her, "Hello, Aliya. Might I say Granny's Inn is quite quiet and lonely with out you." Granny gave her a smile. Aliya blushed giving a chuckle then said, "That's very sweet, Granny." she slipped the shoulder strap of her purse off her shoulder letting it rest by her feet. "Oh, well what would you like to order?" Granny asked the young teen. Aliya began to think of what she would want for a seconds, then replied "Cheeseburger will be fine." she brushed her bangs back to get a look at her. "Alright." Granny smiled then looked into her eyes, she never noticed how blue they were until now, "Well you certainly have some crystal blue orbs." she told her. Aliya laughed shrugging her shoulders, "Why thank you, I get them from my Father." she told her. Granny smirked at her patting her shoulder, "I'll get your order in." she turned walking away from her.

Aliya sat back in the chair and thought of her Father, the seconds she saw of him in the barn. She remembered his eyes, they were exactly like hers, and he was quite handsome. She wondered if he would've been proud of her and who she was today, or would he even care if was his. Something that broke her heart when she was younger was seeing a little girl with her Father, or Mother in the park that she would play in everyday down the street from the foster homes she would live in. The Father's always made sure that their little girl was always safe, would push them on the swing always pushed them high making the little girls scream of laughter. Aliya dreamed of that. Regina told Aliya, her father dreamed of them having kids, he wanted that more than anything.

Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing her Mother's voice, "Gold... we need to talk." everyone in Granny's turned their heads to look at the table were Mr. Gold sat with his date, and Regina stood next to him. Granny stepped forward, "Folks I think we may need close early, everybody out." she announced looking around the small diner. Regina then turned her head looking at Granny and raised her hand, "No, it's okay. Were civil." she said then turned her head looking at Gold again. "Belle, you remember the woman that locked you up for twenty eight years?" asked sarcastically gesturing his hand towards Regina. Belle quickly looked up at the woman then shook her head, "Um... I should probably just-" she looked for her coat, when Gold stopped her, "No, no, just stay where you are. Whatever she has to say, won't be a secret from you. Whatever she wants, she won't get." Gold shrugged his shoulder ignoring Regina. "I'm actually coming for the one thing that might unite us." she spat leaning towards him. "And what on earth can that be?" he asked sarcastically. "... Cora." Regina told him her voice lowering not wanting most people to hear, "She's coming from our land, I need you to stop her." she told him with hope he would help in some way. Gold closed his eyes, "She is dead. You told me you saw the body." then shook his head. "Apparently, you taught her well." Regina told him, "She's not, and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you, how most unpleasant, that would be for both of us." she reminded him. "For you." Gold turned his head looking at Regina, "I can handle, Cora." he then turned away. "That's not how she tells the story." Regina shook her head looking down at him. "I won in the end." he looked back up at her turning his position to look at her. "But there's a big difference this time... this time, you have someone you care about. This time you have a weakness." she told him, knowing that if Cora came here she would destroy everything and everyone. Belle looked at them both confused then asked, "I'm sorry, but who is this woman?" she looked at Gold. "Someone you'll never meet." he replied to her question, "So you say she's coming... where is she now?" he asked Regina. "With them." Regina replied, "Henry told me, and if that woman even gets here in Storybrooke, she will most likely take him, and Belle away. And you know what she would do to them. Henry means everything to me." she looked over at Belle. "I'm sure you wouldn't want that." she said then turned on her heel leaving Granny's.

Starring at the front door Aliya was left speechless, she felt stab in the heart from her Mother saying that Henry meant everything to her. Aliya was her child as well and yet she didn't feel like it from her Mother's words just now. As the tears gathered her blue orbs Aliya bent down grabbing her purse and quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater then made her way of Granny's. Granny grabbed Aliya's order and turned towards her table, but was surprised to not see her there, she heard the door open and watched the young teen leave the diner, and couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart, she knew what Regina had said must've that bothered Aliya.

Aliya ran down the streets of Storybrooke with tears streaming down her face, the tip of her nose a little red from sniffling from the crying and the cold air, she felt like someone kicked her in the stomach, and got the air knocked out of her. Aliya thought she finally had someone who cared for her, when she was only wrong, for years she feared the love of a parent and finally she had someone, now this reminded her of how she would push someone away when she would close to someone. Aliya knew that Regina would care for Henry, but she at least wanted the love she saw Regina would give Henry when he was around, it was different with him. Regina knew Henry like an open book, she raised him, but with Aliya she only knew so little. Wiping her tears away she turned the corner to Regina's home, and she made sure Regina wasn't home then quickly unlocked the door to the home and got her things packed. She grabbed her suitcase and threw it over her shoulder, when she made her way downstairs she turned to leave the house key in the kitchen, when she spotted the small notepad on the counter, she saw what looked to be a note as she stepped closer she read, '_I will be back in the late afternoon to check on you, I love you, Aliya. -Mom._ Reading that she closed her eyes, she knew she had to leave. Taking the pen that was next to the notepad she wrote something down then placed the key down on top of the paper and turned leaving the home.

"Aliya?" Regina called out walking into her home to check on her daughter, putting her car keys in her coat pocket she closed the front door behind her, and locked it. "Aliya, honey?" she called out again, mostly someone would respond after a first call for them. Regina sighed making her way upstairs, she hoped while she was gone, Henry would be alright with David, he got burnt yet again today while sleeping, and she didn't want him trying to get a hold of the woman in his dreams. Making her way up to the top of the stairs she didn't hear any movement in the house and that began to worry her, the only sound was the clicking of her heels, she quickly then made her way in Aliya's room. "Aliya, are you in here?" she asked entering the doorway but was shocked not to see anyone, there was no sign of Aliya, her bags were packed, and the bed was made. Feeling her heart begin pick up from fear she turned and quickly made her way downstairs, "Aliya?" she called out once more, but this time in more of a yell of fear. Once she made it downstairs she turned walking down the hall leading into the kitchen, but when she walked in there her daughter wasn't there either. Regina saw the key that she had given to her daughter to use on the notepad that was resting on the counter, she looked at it confused stepping closed as she then saw the writing that was meant for Regina, _'I'm sorry... I can't do this.' _Regina's heart stopped as she read the words her daughter had written. Alya was leaving Storyrbooke.

Starring at the orange line in front of her Aliya wiped her tears away, she knew about when crossing the line your memory gets wiped, her bag was placed by her feet as she tried stepping over the line, but something kept telling her to not to. Her hands shook by her side as she inched a few steps back, her damp hair began to make her teeth chatter as she then crossed her arms over her chest to try and keep warm. Hearing a car motor behind her she turned her head to see her Mother's car driving towards her. Aliya quickly turned back around and grabbed her bag, she ran towards the woods when she heard her Mother yell, "Aliya stop!" once she heard that, Aliya came to a complete stop at the edge of the woods. Regina closed the door to her car as she stepped towards her daughter who had her back to her, she knew Aliya was daring to go further to run from her, "... Aliya, please tell me what's wrong?" Regina asked standing a few feet back from her daughter. Looking down at the ground Aliya saw that she was a few inches away from the line and then gulped looking back up, but not turning to face her Mother, "... I can't do this. I don't want this." she replied looking slightly over her shoulder seeing Regina was behind her. Regina frowned as her eyes went soft as she heard her daughter, "What do you mean, you don't want this?" Regina asked confused. "I heard you... at Granny's today I was there, I heard you talking about, Cora. Coming here and if she took, Henry away. How he means everything to you. I maybe knew to being a daughter, and I don't want to sound rude... but, do I mean everything to you?" she turned to her Mother.

Regina looked at her daughter then took a step forward, but stopped when Aliya took a step back, "... I'm sorry, Aliya. I didn't mean as that way-" Aliya quickly cut her off, "All my life I've been a burden in someones life. I don't want to be one to you, it's best if I'm out of it." Aliya said her voice trembling as she spoke. Regina shook her head as tears entered her eyes as well, "No, Aliya. Don't you say that, you are far from a burden to me. I had a life before you entered it, but the last thing I want is you leaving it, your my daughter." Regina said stepping closer to her daughter. Aliya quickly whipped around facing her mother as she stepped to the left careful not to step over the line, "You don't get it!" Aliya yelled at Regina she moved to step over the line. "No!" Regina yelled when she quickly reacted by running towards her daughter wrapping her arms tightly around her, pulling her back. Aliya tried getting herself out of Regina's arms but the grip was too tight. Regina tried her best to keep the grip, but the fight from Aliya was beginning to tire her arms, slowly she lowered herself and Aliya down on the ground, to where Aliya wouldn't be able to run if she let her go. "Stop, please just stop." Aliya begged wanting to be let go from the grip. Regina slowly looked over to see she was a few feet away from the orange line, and let her arms slowly slip off her daughters waist. Aliya let out a cry as she then sat up from her Mother's arms, she brought her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly. After few seconds of silence and heavy panting went by to when, Aliya broke it, "You've known Henry since he was a baby, you know him like an open book, you barely know anything about me. How could you love me, when you raised him?" Aliya asked her breath more calm then it was before. Regina stared at Aliya as her tears slowly fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks, getting off her bottom she propped herself up on her knees placing a hand on Aliya's knee, "I've loved you from the moment I found out I was going to have you, Aliya. I searched for you, for so long once my Mother took you away. I never could find you, no matter how hard I looked, and here you are. My beautiful little girl, and no matter what you think, I will always love you. I love you, just as much as I love, Henry. And if you give me a chance I want to know everything that ever happened to you." Regina said her voice slightly cracking at the end.

Aliya listened to her Mother as she spoke her under eyes red from the crying, then lifted her head to look up at her Mom as, her blue eyes meet her Mother's brown orbs she felt Regina's cold hands slowly wipe her tears away from her cheeks, then cupped her face with both hands, and stroke her cheek with her thumb. "... How is he?" Aliya asked sniffling. Regina let out a small laugh, feeling reassured that Aliya was going to stay with her, the tears that were in her eyes went away with a wipe of her hand, "He's better." she replied, "Do you want to get up?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Aliya nodded as she and her mother both got to their feet, Aliya then looked at her Mother and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry." she said frowning into Regina's shoulder. Regina only let out a sigh giving a smile, and wrapping her arms around Aliya then placing her hand on the back of her daughter's head, "... Don't be, sweetheart." she closed her eyes holding her. Aliya let out a small sneeze then pulled away from the hug, rubbing her nose with the back of hand she sighed. Regina gave a small smile shaking her head, "I believe someone is getting a little cold. From you being outside with wet hair." she chuckled pushing some of her daughters hair away from her face. Aliya huffed giving a chuckle, "Please, tell me you have some magic that can fight it off." Aliya asked. Regina smirked taking her daughters hand, "I can try. Or we can?"

Seeing that smirk on her Mother's face made Aliya raise an eyebrow, "We?" she asked wondering what she meant. Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Well you are my daughter... I can teach you somethings about magic, can't I?". Aliya's small smile turned into a grin as she nodded her head at her mother's reply, "I would love to learn." Aliya told her. Regina returned the grin and stroked her cheek looking in her eyes, that reminded her of Daniel, "And I would love to teach you."

* * *

_"Would you like some tea, Emily?" Aliya asked holding the tea pot sitting across from the small table in the corner of her room, the dolls that were placed around the table with small tea cups in front of them. Aliya bit her lip then shook her head placing the tea set down on the table, "It's not the same..." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Her parents had put in her room for an hour now, and she didn't want to play tea with her dolls, she wanted to play tea with her friends. Looking up at her window she knew she wasn't aloud to go near her windows, but she felt like seeing what was outside that her Mother and Father didn't want her to see. Slowly she got up from her chair, and walked over to the window to look outside, she got on her tippy toes as she looked outside the window, seeing the queens men standing around the village, she gulped knowing about the queen. She sighed feeling a pain in her foot from standing on them too long. Looking over at her chairs in from tea set she smirked running over to the chair and picking it up, then placing it in front of her window taking a step up to see outside. The men were standing around the entrance of the woods and stared in front of them, not moving. Aliya didn't understand why her parents didn't want her outside, all she saw was the queen's men, but no queen. _

_Slowly she rested her head against the window biting her lip, she could see someone at the edge of the woulds but she couldn't see who it was completely, daring to go further she went to unlocked her window and let it open then leaned outside to window she saw the Evil Queen herself, her hair was pulled half up and half down, the curls running down her back, her long __red_ sleeved dress fit her like a glove with the black lace trim running down the side. Aliya stared at the woman curious why she was in her village. Aliya wasn't paying attention to what she was doing when she felt herself falling out of the window, she screamed as she then hit the ground and groaned rolling on her side, "Ow.." she closed her eyes holding her side. "Guards..." Aliya heard the queen yell. Sitting up from the ground Aliya saw the queen's men running towards her, she gasped and quickly got on her feet running inside the woods to hide away from them men. 

_Luckily for Aliya she was a fast runner for a little girl, from playing her hide and seek with her father, she reached behind her to put her hood from her cloak on but she didn't feel it. She didn't have it on. Looking behind her she could see the men right behind her, looking away from them she quickly ran faster deeper into the woods, Aliya quickly jumped over a fallen tree trunk she pushed herself deep under the trunk to hide from them. Hearing the men run past the trunk she took in her deep breaths, Aliya was scared of the men. Getting tears in her eyes she began to worry that she wasn't going to go home. After a few seconds she then heard footsteps behind the trunk, they weren't from men, they were too light. "... Where did she go?" it was a woman's voice that asked that. Aliya looked up from behind the stumped tree to see the Evil Queen herself standing with her back towards her looking around the woods, with the mean. Aliya stared at the woman, she felt drawn to her for some reason. As the Queen shook her head making her way out of the woods, with her men following out behind her. _

_Once the sound of the mens armor was not heard, Aliya then sat up from ground seeing her dress was a little dirty from the dirt, and moss she was laying on. "Mommy isnt going to like this." Aliya said shaking her head, she got on her feet trying to dust off the dirt as best as she could. She then ran her way out of the woods to see the queen and her men were gone, her Mother was standing outside of their home, she then __looked up at her and gasped seeing her __daughter, "Aliya!" Marciella exclaimed running towards her daughter then wrapped her arms around her tightly holding her not wanting to let go. "Mommy, I'm sorry." she apologized resting her head on her shoulder. Marciella shook her head planting a kiss on Aliya's head, "Shh... it's okay, sweetie." she let her arms slide off her daughter to her sides, "Just don't do that again, please." Marciella said. Aliya nodded her head, "I promise I won't." she looked down at her now dirt covered dress, "I'm sorry, I got it dirty." she frowned looking down in shame. Her Mother shook her head grabbing her daughters chin tilting her head up to look at Marciella, "I can fix that, don't you worry!" Her mother took Aliya's hand walking her inside. But for little Aliya those few seconds of the Queen, would still be stuck in her head._

**A/N: Okay.. I hope you loved this chapter, I liked writing it, please review my lovely readers! 3 :) thank you!  
**


	8. For the Love of a Mother

_T____he thunder outside clapped as it felt like the castle walls shook, the sound of rain could be heard on the roof, though they sounded like little pebbles being dropped, it was a peaceful sound to the Evil Queen herself who_ laid in her bed on her right side as her eyes were closed, her left arm was tucked underneath the pillow her head rested on, as well as her right arm. Her chest went up and down slowly, as she tried slipping into slumber_, yet again tonight. B_ut as her mind began to think more of her daughter, she began to restless. She rolled onto her back, as her arms slipped out from under her pillow then resting on her stomach. Regina's dark brown hair sprawled out on the white pillow, as she opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling above her. Regina wondered what it would've been like to be a mother, she knew it would be hard, but wished she could've been the one waking up every hour at night to feed her baby girl, and make sure no harm would come to her. Wake up to change a diaper, or wake up from her daughter crying from a bad dream. She would do it all, with out hesitation. After a few more minutes of thinking she sighed heavily then let her eyes close as she began to drift off to sleep.  


* * *

_The sound of a child's cry filled the nursery as the little baby girl in the crib began to kick her legs, the small tears gathered in __her blue orbs they then escaped her eyes and_ ran down her cheeks. She wasn't hungry, she didn't need a diaper change, and she didn't have a bad dream. All she wanted wanted was her Mother to be with her, looking at the side of her crib the baby didn't see anything by her side, but the little toys on the floor next to her crib. The cries got louder not having someone come to her aid. Regina could hear the cries all the way down the hallway from her room, she shot up from her bed pushing the covers off her legs, turning to she grabbed her robe that was at the foot of the bed resting on the love seat. As she ran out of the hallway she tied her robe tightly. Pushing the doors open to the nursery, she closed the door behind her then made her way over to the small crib where her daughter laid, "Shh, it's alright sweetie, Mommy's here." Regina bent down picking her daughter up from the crib grabbing the purple baby blanket as well. Once the daughter was in her Mothers arms she stopped crying, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. Placing her hand on her daughters back she rubbed up and down in hopes it would calm her down, "I'm here, sweetie." she told her once more kissing her head, walking over to the rocking chair in the corner.  


_The baby curled into her mother's neck being comforted by the sound of her voice. Slowly Regina sat down in the chair as she then pulled her daughter back away from her chest, holding her head with her hand, and her back rested against her arm, her bottom sat in Regina's lap. Tapping her feet on the ground she began to rock her baby girl smiling down at her. "You're my beautiful little girl." Regina said as her hand rested on her daughters stomach. The baby smiled up at her Mother, laughing as she felt her fingers lightly ticking her stomach, placing her hands on her Mothers she laughed against. "Yes, you are." she said again feeling the small fingers of her daughters wrap around her big ones. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Regina sang. The baby girl giggled kicking her legs, "I'm glad you liked it." Regina then picked her up, placing her against her chest. Regina began to hum and began to rock the back and forth, in hopes it would put her daughter back to sleep. After a few more minutes it was a success, the baby girl was asleep in her mothers arms. Slowly Regina got up from her rocking chair as she made her way past the crib, and pushed open the door leading out into the hallway, walking past the staircase, Regina pushed open her bedroom door and walked over to her bed gently laying her daughter on the left side of the bed, then taking her robs off revealing her nightgown, then laying down on the right side of the bed next to her daughter. As settled into bed, she watched her little girls chest go up and down, she then leaned over planting a kiss on her head whispering, "Sweet dreams, Aliya."  
_

* * *

_Regina's eyes shot open as her dream was over. She quickly sat up looking around her to see she was in the same room she was in when she fell asleep, placing her hand over her heart, she then shook her head, Regina couldn't believe that she had just dreamed that she was with her daughter. It felt more than just a dream to her, it felt real. Aliya was the girls name in the dream. She had Daniel's eyes, those crystal blue eyes, though she had Regina's nose, mouth, lips, everything. Taking a deep breath Regina laid back down into her silk sheets, running her fingers into her hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear. "... Aliya." Regina whispered to herself, it was a beautiful name for such a beautiful little baby girl.  
_

* * *

Running her fingers across the creme colored pages Aliya read the words that were printed into the books first page, she stood leaning against the glass counter in Mr. Golds Pawn Shop, her Mother asked if she would babysit Henry for her, for a little while and she accepted. Aliya knew that her Mother was trying to get Mary Margret and Emma back, Regina cared about what Henry wanted, she would do anything to make him happy. Aliya also knew Cora could potentially be the one coming out of the portal, she feared her Grandmother, she had yet to even meet, though she had a right to after the stories Regina had told her, and the nightmares that had visited Aliya at night. Sighing Aliya closed the book then placed it back where it was, she looked down at the counter smiling seeing the tea set that was placed there, she loved playing tea when she was younger. Looking at the entrance of the back of the shop, she made her way towards there. "You alright, Henry?" Aliya walked past the doorway, the smiled seeing her younger brother sitting there reading to his Grandfather, right where he was when she last asked him that. Henry looked up from his book returning the smile, "Yeah, everything is fine." he replied. Aliya nodded moving over towards him, "So... this is the one and only, Prince Charming." she said looking down at David who was laying in front of them both. Henry looked down at David as well, and closing the book for a second, "Yup, did you like the fairytale?" he asked looking up at her. Aliya chuckled before sitting down on the ground in front of Henry, "Well... I didn't exactly get told stories in foster homes. But I remember looking at some of the books." she told him resting her hands in her lap, "And word around here is that you're a really good story teller, so go on, I will listen." she smirked up at her brother. Henry smiled down at Aliya, she began to grow on the ten year old, "Okay.." he then opened up the book in his lap and read on from where he stopped.

At first Aliya meant it in nice gesture, but she began to listen to the words Henry began to say, from what Regina had told her, she was right. Her son was an amazing story teller. "And yes, she was beyond hope, beyond saving-" the story got interrupted when, Ruby and the dwarfs quickly stormed into the back of the shop, "Where are they?!" Ruby demanded staring at Henry. Aliya quickly stood up on her feet, "Who?" she asked demanding to know why they were here. Ruby looked at her, "Regina and Gold." she replied, looking back at Henry. "What's going on?" Henry asked, looking at the dwarfs confused. "All the magic has been drained from the mines." Ruby replied as her face went blank. "They stole it?" Henry asked narrowing his eyes. "They snuck in after our shift and took everything." Grumpy replied, "Nobody steals from a dwarf!" he said his voice being raised. "Except the queen." one piped in. "And Rumplestiltskin." another said. Grumps looked at him in a manner, as the dwarf then looked down in shame. "If their not helping Emma and Mary Margret, then.. that means my Mom lied to me." Henry looked down the sadness in his face being shown. Aliya went to speak, but Ruby bent down next to Henry, "I'm sorry, Henry." she said frowning at the boy. "... We need to find." Henry pushed the book off his lap into his chair then got on his feet, "We need to stop them. We need to help, Emma and Mary Margret." they went to leave, as Aliya followed behind them.

Aliya followed Red and Henry into the woods, she knew her Mother wasn't just doing this to get her son back, she was doing it to protect them from Cora, only a few people knew what Cora is capable of. Regina, and Rumplestiltskin. They didn't just want to kill Emma and Mary Margret for coming back. They were protecting the ones they loved. Seeing her Mother by the well, with Mr. Gold standing by his side Aliya quickly ran towards them, Henry and Aliya both said, "Mom." as Regina then turned to see both of her children with Red. Regina gasped as her eyes got wide. "Your not helping Emma or Mary Margret are you?" Henry asked. Mr Gold turned to them. "I'm helping you, Henry." Regina said as light tears gathered in her eyes. "Your gonna kill them!" Ruby went to run up to well. "Sorry, dearie." Mr. Gold said and with the flick of his hand, he sent Red flying back, then landing on a few feet away her eyes closed shut. Henry gasped as he turned looking at Ruby, then at his Mother, "Mom! What are you doing?" he asked. Aliya shook her head stepping back. "We can't let, Cora come through the portal. You have no idea, what she would do to us." she told him gesturing to the well behind her, looking up at her daughter as well. "Emma and Mary Margret are going to defeat her, their the ones that are going to come through." Henry told his Mother. "Henry, your mothers right it's gonna be, Cora." Mr. Gold chipped in. "No it-it won't. Good always defeats evil. You should know that more than anyone." Henry spat narrowing his eyes at his mother. Regina leaned down to Henry's level, "What I know is that my Mother will destroy everything I love, and that means you." she looked over at Aliya, "And your sister, and I can't let that happen." she shook her head, her voice being shaky as she spoke. Henry glared as he pushed past his Mother running to the well, "You can't, stop it. Your gonna kill them." Regina held tightly to him, but Henry pushed himself out of her arms running next to the well, "Henry!" Regina exclaimed as she grabbed him quickly dragging him back down, "What are you doing?" she grabbed him by the arms to make sure he wouldn't take off again. "You want me to have faith in you. Have faith in me." Henry told his Mom. Aliya stood a few feet away watching as this happened, she felt like Regina was doing a bitter sweet deed, she knew why she was doing it, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother for loosing his birth mother. Regina then let go of her son and turned to the well, then walked up to it. "Regina!" Mr. Gold yelled knowing what she was about to do. Regina then placed her hands over the well as she then began to shake violently. Aliya's eyes widened as she saw her Mother, "Mom!" Aliya exclaimed as she went to run up to push her Mom away, but Mr. Gold wrapped his arms around her waist holding her back, "Let me go, she's gonna die." she screamed as tears gathered her eyes.

After a few more seconds Regina was then pushed back as she fell against a tree catching herself, and her breath. released his arms around Aliya's waist as she then ran over to her Mother's aid, kneeling down next to her Aliya pushed some of Regina's hair out of her face, "Are you alright?" she asked through the tears. Regina nodded placing her hand in her daughters. "No!" Henry exclaimed stepping towards the well. "I'm sorry, Henry." Regina looked up at her son. After a few more seconds of silence Emma swan appeared out of the wall as she pushed herself up, jumping onto the ground, "Mom?" Henry asked smiling. "Henry!" Emma exclaimed as she opened her arms wide, as Henry ran into them. Regina felt a stab in her heart as she looked at the reunion that happened in front of her, she shook her head. Aliya couldn't help but feel anger slash in her as her brother did that, their Mother just risked her life for this, and he didn't care. Aliya stood up from the ground as she helped her Mother stand up, as their hands were still held tightly with on another. "She saved you, she saved both of you." Henry told his Mom and Grandmother. "Thank you!" Emma said holding onto her son. "You're welcome!" Regina said pushing some hair out of her face. Ruby quickly ran over to Snow hugging her, then ran off to find her husband. "Um. Your mom she's uh... she's a piece of work." Emma said rubbing Henry's back, looking at Regina. "Indeed I do." Regina replied, squeezing her daughters hand, "Welcome back." Regina gave a smile to Miss. Swan. The four soon made their way behind Ruby and Snow to Gold's Shop. Regina and Aliya stood behind the group of people surrounding the bed as Snow broke the sleeping curse. Aliya looked at her Mother, "Are you sure, your okay?" she asked her Mother, worried she was lying not to scare her. Regina looked over at her giving a smile then stroking her daughters cheek, "I promise." Regina replied. Henry turned to his Mom and pushed past the dwarfs, Aliya saw Henry make his way over to them, and she walked over to the side of the shop to give them privacy. She watched as they talked, and then Henry hugged her tightly and that made Aliya smile as she saw her Mother hold onto her son. She knew she longed for that. "Hey, kid you hungry?" Emma asked as she looked over at Henry smiling. Ruby smirked, "Dinner on me, at Granny's." she announced. The small crowd then agreed as they exited the shop. Mr. Gold looked at Regina and sarcastically said, "Maybe one day, they'll invite you to dinner."

**A/N: I know it's not much, but I hope you like it, review! :) love you all!**


	9. That Voice

"Dammit, what am I gonna wear?" Aliya asked herself, as she frantically began to take everything out of her suitcase that was on her bed. The room that was the guest bedroom was now claimed as hers, at the Mayor's Home, she had a towel wrapped around her body, and her hair curled to perfection. Regina had told her about a small get together at Granny's tonight, celebrating Mary Margret and Emma's homecoming, and she had told Aliya she wanted her to come with her. Though Aliya was having trouble to find something to wear, all she had were jeans and sweaters that were from the Good Will, which were the only clothes she could afford when she was on her own, or in foster care. She didn't own a nice dress to wear tonight, and she didn't feel like wearing jeans again. Aliya knew her Mother was hurting, from not having Henry with her, she heard Regina walk into Henry's room almost every night and could hear her crying. She didn't know whether to help her, or to let her cry it out by herself.

Groaning Aliya held the last of her clothes from her bag in her hand, which was her fourth pair of jeans, and a handful of sweaters covering her fully made bed, her combat boots at the foot of her bed. Which were her only shoes that belonged to her. Taking the clothes she then stuffed the clothing back in her bag, not bothering to fold them. Sighing she turned around sitting down on her bed, taking a deep breath she ran her fingers in the curls of her hair that was caused by a curling iron, as the curls that were clamped together then fell out.

Downstairs the aroma of homemade meat sauce mixed with melted cheese, made the Mayor's home smell like a homemade lasagna, as Regina Mills took a casserole dish out of the over placing it on the stove to cool. She then removed the foil that was covering the dish, and slipped off her oven mitt placing it on the now fully clean counter next to her. After an hour of cleaning up the pots and pans, she was relived to have her kitchen back to normal. Fresh and clean. Removing the apron from around her waist, Regina then made her way out of the kitchen as the sound of clicking heels could be heard from upstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she then grabbed a shopping bag that was placed at the bottom, and made her way up. She knew Aliya was stressing out about not having anything to wear, so she ordered something for her, she didn't like seeing her daughter stress out over something that small. Once she got to the top she turned making her way to her daughters room. Regina lightly knocked on Aliya's bedroom door, and asked, "Aliya, may I come in?"

Pulling the red knitted sweater over her head, Aliya grabbed some random black sleeping shorts slipping them on quickly to let her Mother in, "Yeah, come on in." she replied before taking her suitcase of the bed and placing at the foot of the bed. Hearing the door open and the sound of heels against the hardwood floor, Aliya then turned around to face her Mother who was standing in the doorway, with a shopping bag in her hand. "Sorry, I got dressed in a hurry." She told her walking over to her bed to sit. Regina smiled at her daughter as she made her way further into her daughters room, "It's alright... I wanted to give you this, though." Regina held out the black shopping bag towards Aliya, "I hope you like it." she said giving a gentle smile. Raising an eyebrow Aliya crawled over to the right side of the bed, taking the bag from her Mother returning a smile back, as she then placed the shopping bag in front of her. Removing the white tissue paper, Aliya then pulled out a black dress, it had a V-cut down the middle, sleeveless, the length would probably a few inches above her knee.

Starring down at the dress in her hands Aliya knew it had to be expensive, her mouth was slightly in a small O shape, no one had ever bought her this nice of clothes before. "... I don't know what to say." Aliya said as she looked back up at her Mom. Regina shook her head as she moved the shopping bag on the other side of the bed, then took the space in front of Aliya, "If you don't like it, I can send it back-" Aliya quickly cut her off. "No, no, I love it, I swear... it's just. I've never gotten this nice of a gift. It had to be expensive though, you don't have to waste-" that's where Regina then cut her off, by taking Aliya's hand in hers, "Don't you worry about that, I know you were stressed over finding something to wear. I was hiding if from you since yesterday, and while you were in the shower, I finally got to wrap it for you." Regina stroked the back of Aliya's hand with her thumb, "Well, not wrap just put it in a bag and throw some tissue paper in there." She chuckled shaking her head. Aliya laughed as light tears entered her eyes, but then blinked them away, "Thank you. For everything you've done." Aliya lightly squeezed her Mum's hand. Regina took her hand out of her daughters stroking her curled hair, "Get dressed, and we will leave." Regina got up from the bed as she made her way out of Aliya's room closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later Regina was standing at the bottom of the staircase, in her right arm was the lasagna, looking at the wrist watch she bit her lip, she was going to be late. Grabbing house keys that were in her pocket, she then heard footsteps running down the stairs, turning she then gasped at the sight of her daughter in the dress she bought her. It fit her like a glove, it wasn't too much of a V-cut Regina thought it would end up to be, she paired the dress with black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down against her shoulders as the curls that were gather at the bottom bounced at any movement. Aliya stood at the bottom and huffed, "Sorry, I couldn't find my jacket." she said placing her hands in her pockets of her jacket to keep warm from outside. "Oh, no it's fine. C'mon let's get in the car." Regina opened the front door letting her daughter go first so she could lock the door. "I can take the lasagna.." Aliya said, knowing it would be hard for her Mother to lock the house when she had the dish in one hand. Regina smiled as she handed it to her daughter, "The cars unlocked, go ahead and get in. I'm gonna grab my coat after all." Regina said as she then again entered the house to retrieve her coat.

Aliya made her way to the car that was in the driveway, the warmness of the lasagna kept Aliya's hands warmer than her pockets did, so she decided to keep them under the dish. Getting to the passenger side of the car, she first placed the dish on the dashboard, as she did so she felt eyes that were burning into her back, watching everything she did. Whipping around she went to see if someone was at the end of the driveway. Seeing no one she gulped bending down sitting in the passenger seat. Aliya had been wrong about that before, but this time she knew someone was watching her. Regina came back outside with her black coat wrapped around her, she then locked the door behind her and made her way to her car.

After a quick drive to Granny's diner Aliya and Regina were walking down the sidewalk, Regina had the lasagna in her hands. As they got to the front door of the diner, Aliya opened the door letting her Mom walk inside first. The diner that was filled with people, then turned silent as they saw the woman that was known as the Evil Queen interrupt their toast. "Sorry were late." Regina said kindly, Aliya then closed the door behind her not wanting to let the cold air inside. One of the dwarfs standing by the bar grabbed on of the kitchen knives, glaring at Regina daring to take a step forward, "What is she doing here?!" he spat clenching the knife in his hand. Aliya sent him a glare as she saw the knife in his hand. "I invited her." Emma Swan said looking at him, she then looked at the knife, meaning to put it back.

Henry turned walking over to the bar where Regina and Aliya stood as, Regina then cut him a piece of the lasagna. Aliya walked over to Henry, "Hey, little brother." she said before taking the seat next to him. Henry returned the smile, and nodded, "Hey, Aliya.". Henry turned to his Mom as she cut out a piece of lasagna, "I'm glad you came." he told her. Regina took a returned the smile before placing her hand on his, "Me too." Grumpy walked over to the bar to examine the food, he looked Regina's lasagna and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I made lasagna." Regina told him as she held a plate with a piece and a fork in her left hand. Grumpy chuckled, "What's the secret ingredient? Poison?" he asked sarcastically, looking at the food. Aliya clenched her jaw tightly, trying her best to keep quiet and not snap at the older man. "... Red pepper flakes." she replied frowning. Grumpy then looked at her then at the lasagna. "Gives it some kick." Regina said smirking as she handed Grumpy the plate.

* * *

Forks against the plates and talking was all that could be heard at Granny's Dinner. "The lasagna was delicious, Mom." Aliya said pushing the plate away from her, then took a sip of from her glass of soda. Regina looked across the table at her daughter giving her a gentle smile "Thank you, dear." she then turned looking around the room, seeing everyone was talking to someone, she couldn't help but feel like she was being shunned by everyone around her. Clenching her jaw, she turned back to Aliya, "Let's go, Aliya." she said while she stood up from the booth seat, pulling her coat on. Aliya looked up at Regina and nodded before slipping her jacket on, then pushed herself out of the booth seat as she followed her mother out. Regina took her daughters arm as they made their way to her car to go home when, "Archie made a cake." it was Emma Swan's voice as the mother and daughter turned around to look at the woman. "You don't want to stay for a piece?" she asked walking down the steps towards Regina. "I'm fine, thank you." Regina replied shaking her head.

"... I'll go wait in the car." Aliya said, knowing they would want to talk privately, she gave Emma a polite smile before she turned leaving the entrance of the diner making her way down the sidewalk. She could her Mother and Emma's talking fade as she got farther from them, though she didn't listen in. Feeling a breeze blow past her, she wrapped her arms around herself, as her teeth slightly chattered. Aliya never favored cold weather, the fall was her favorite, it wasn't hot or cold. It was somewhere between the two. Once she got to the car she pulled on the door handle only to have it not have the door open. The word 'keys' came to her head, she groaned leaning up against the car, she had forgotten to ask Regina for the keys. Aliya then felt eyes on her again, just like she did earlier. Chewing on the inside of her she sighed leaning her head back against the hood of the car; when she was younger people watched her all the time, families would sometimes look up on her to adopt, but no one ever did. They would watch her while she played on the playground and act as they weren't looking or talking about her, or while she was playing inside. Then there were those times when she got older, the stupid teenage boys trying to sneak up on her while she was in the shower. She hated living with perverted teens. Aliya was deep in thought, that she didn't hear her Mother ask if she was ready she just stared at the ground. Raising an eyebrow at her daughter Regina then walked over to her stepping in front of her, "Aliya?" she asked once more.

This time she heard her name being said; looking up at her Mother she shook her head, "Oh, sorry... I was just thinking." she apologized pushing herself off the car, "We leaving?" Aliya asked slipping her hands into her pockets of her jacket. Regina wandered what Aliya was thinking about, but just left it. "Mhm." she replied taking her car keys out.

* * *

"Aliya...Aliya, wake up." Regina placed her hand on her daughters arm, as she laid in her bed sleeping. It was around nine AM, and Regina needed to go and talk to Archie, she wanted to let Aliya sleep, but she didn't want to let her be sleeping when she was gone. The only choice she had was to wake her. Hearing her Mother's voice made Aliya opened her eyes, and then close them from the light shinning her room. "Sorry, I had to wake you. I am going to take care of something important, and I didn't want to leave you alone in the house asleep." Regina said as she sat down next to Aliya on her bed. Groaning Aliya sat up from her mattress and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, "That's fine... I understand." she yawned pushing the sheets off of her legs. Regina nodded then placed her hand on her daughters head giving her a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back later." she told her, as Regina got up from her bed. Aliya took a deep breath then laid back down in her bed, she wasn't sleeping well again, and when she didn't sleep well. Aliya didn't feel well either. She heard the front door open and close from her Mother leaving, then the lock turn. The house was then left silent. After a few more seconds Aliya rolled out of her bed to change into some clothes, first she had to wake herself up.

Making her way to the bathroom that was down the hall she heard the door open again downstairs, she stopped and turned around, "Mom... is that you?" she asked, when she didn't hear a response, Aliya then slowly walked back in her room. Once she was there Aliya grabbed her purse that was by her bed, and dug inside feeling for her pocket knife. Hearing the sound of something creaking, she looked at her doorway of her bedroom. Something wasn't right. Taking her pocket knife out of her purse, she walked out of her room, looking around. There was no one in sight. Running down the stairs she then saw the front door was wide open, her mother locked it. Shaking her head she slipped the knife into her pajama pants pocket before closing and locking the door behind her. It felt like she was in a Scream Movie, all was missing was the phone call.

Turning around she made her way into the kitchen, but something still didn't feel right about this, the door was wide open, then the creak that was coming from the stairs. Grabbing a glass from the cabinets placing it on the counter, and then opened the fridge to grab the bottle of cranberry juice. When she closed the door she then saw a woman that was dressed in royal blue ball gown standing on the other side of the fridge. Aliya jumped back away from her, dropping the container of juice as well. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded taking another step back. The woman only laughed at the younger girl, "Well. You most certainly have a mouth on you. We will need to fix that, won't we?" Cora said placing her hands together. Right when the woman spoke Aliya knew exactly who she was, she knew that voice from her dreams. It was her Grandmother. Gulping she stepped back further away from the woman. "... Cora." she said staring in complete shock that she was here. How could she be? Emma and Snow made it through the portal, not Cora.

"You know of me, do you? Though shouldn't you be calling me, 'Grandmother?'" Cora asked smirking to herself, taking a few steps forward, "Well, that is certainly something I didn't expect. Then again, I never expected you to find, Regina." she said tilting her head to the side, "After all, I was the one who handed you away." Cora gave Aliya a smile. Aliya glared at the woman she would call 'Grandma', "My Mom spoke of you. How you killed my father, and took me away. I know of all of it." she spat at Cora, moving to the other side of the counter wanting to build space between them both. Cora narrowed her eyes at her Granddaughter, "Is that right? Well, I would've preferred if you were out of this story." she said shaking her head, as Cora looked at young girl, she saw more of her daughter, it was a spiting image of her daughter, but those eyes belonged to that stable boy of a father. Aliya made a run for it, when purple smoke clouded in front of her, and there Cora stood in front of her keeping her away from the doorway. "Don't you know it's rude to walk away, when someone is speaking?" she asked raising an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips, "Obviously not." Aliya stared at her in shock at how she did that, she was standing on the other side of the counter. "... Why are you here?" she asked as she stepped back a few feet away from the woman. Cora watched as she made every step, she then only laughed shaking her head, "I need something, in order to gain someone back." she replied, looking Aliya up and down. Aliya knew there was a phone upstairs in Regina's room, she could call her mother.

Aliya knew it was a long shot, but she pushed past Cora running as fast as she could upstairs, when she got to the top she turned the corner to her Mother's room, when she saw a man standing in the hallway blocking her way, he was tall, wearing an old leather coat, leather pants, boots, but that wasn't what captured her eye. It was the sliver hook that was his left hand. "... Hello, there." he said as he made his way towards her. The man was blocking her way to get in Regina's room. Aliya turned on her heel, running towards her room, she could hear his heavy footsteps following every move. Running in the doorway she slammed her door closed locking it, then making her way to the window. The man began to bang on the door, as she opened up the window looking down to see if she could jump, but looking at the distance it would be a death sentence. "Dammit!" she cursed under her breath. All of the sudden the banging stopped, and the shadow under the door was gone. There was no sound that could be heard, nothing. Not bothering to close the window Aliya walked over to her bedroom door, slowly unlocking the door. After she did the door swung open seeing no one in the hallway, she stepped out only to have a something pull her back. Something sharp slightly jabbing into her neck, made Aliya stay quiet. "Well... that was easier than I thought." the mans voice sent child down her spine. If she even tried turning her head, the hook would go right through her neck. Cora than appeared in a cloud of purple smoke in front of them both a satisfied smirk that was across her lips, "Shall we?" she asked placing her hand on them both, than the three were gone.

* * *

_A woman with dark brown hair that went all the way down her back stood outside of the small cottage holding a baby girl in her arms as she was swaddled in a warm blanket, she was surrounded by the woman and young girls of the village as they all said their 'hello's' the new child of Marciella's and Vantos. No one ever saw who left the child that night, but that didn't care. All they cared about was if the baby was healthy, and not sick from staying in the cold that night for too long, after all she was only a few days old by looking at her, you could tell. Vantos stood with the men of the village, getting stories told about when their children were just newborns they woke up almost every hour crying. But they wouldn't trade it for the world. The little girls gasped as they saw the little newborn, they couldn't wait for her to get older so they could play with her. _

_The little baby opened her eyes starring the woman who were gushing all over her, but the woman who was holding her looked down at her giving her a smile as she saw her crystal blue eyes, then stroked her cheek with her finger, which made the baby smile at the woman's touch. Marciella called over her husband to come see their daughters eyes open for the first time. Vantos quickly rushed over away from his friends and gasped seeing the blue orbs on her, they were so beautiful to look at. As the sun shifted from the branches moving from the slight wind. The little newborn then closed her eyes falling back asleep.  
_

_Watching from afar stood a woman who had a black cloak over her head, but she watched it all. The little girl in the woman's arms was her grandchild, and she couldn't help but feel like she would've loved to do that. Even if it was the stable boys child, Regina talks about her as much as she can with her husband, about how she would've taken care of her, would've made sure nothing ever hurt her. Her name was Aliya, she knew that from hearing the woman who was now known for her Mother. Cora did like the name for her Grandchild, she knew Regina would've liked it as well. She didn't expect she would be coming back to check on her Grandchild, but she did want to make sure the family safe, and was a good home for her. They didn't have much, but they would treat her like a princess. Cora knew that. Turning she made her way back to the castle to get ready for her daughters wedding day.  
_

**A/N: I really hope you like it, please review! Thank you for everyone who is following and favorited this story, it means so much to me! 3 **


	10. Thank God

"Aliya, I'm home." Regina called out as she walked inside from seeing Archie, it had been at least an hour since she left, she had called the house at least once and there was no answer. She just assumed Aliya was in the shower, or fell back asleep. Though she didn't expect what was waiting for her when she made her way into the kitchen. A white piece of paper sat there on the kitchen counter, the ink was black from what Regina could tell by looking at it from afar, she quickly grabbed the paper, and read the message that was left for her to read. As she read every line she felt her heart slightly break, word by word. She had only finished half before she left the letter slip out of her hand, falling on the tile floor, and Regina had made her way out of the kitchen, then out the front door with out bothering to close or lock it behind her. She had to get to the town line before her daughter did. Or else she would lose Aliya forever. She wasn't going to let that happen again, they were separated once and she promised Aliya it wasn't going to happen again. Getting into her car she put the key in the ignition and drove to the town line. Every time she got closer she hoped she got closer she hoped Aliya was walking on the side of the road, but when she got to the bright orange line, her daughter was no where to be found. Quickly she got out of her car and looked in the edge's of the woods to see if Aliya was anywhere to be found hiding. "Aliya!" Regina yelled, the tears began to stream down her cheeks, "Aliya, please come back!" she yelled again, this time her voice cracked as she then let out a sob.

Covering her hand over her mouth, she then broke down in tears. Her daughter had left Storybrooke. "Why?" she asked silently between the tears, as she slumped her shoulders. Placing her hand on the side of the car to hold her up, she shook her head looking down, "Why, Aliya?" she cried. Aliya wouldn't have just picked up and left, she promised she wouldn't do that again, she said she was happy with Regina. This didn't make any sense on why she would leave out of the blue, in such a hurry. Regina couldn't cross the town line. She knew what was at risk if she did try and leave.

* * *

_"Wait, please, don't, wait!"_ Aliya heard someone yell faintly as she came to, opening her eyes her eyesight was blurry at first from when she saw Doctor Hopper with the man with the hook towering over him with his hook pointing on his forehead, Hopper had a terrified look across his face. When she went to bring her hands up to her eyes she was restrained from rope that had her hands tied behind her back. She began to pull as hard as she could, but only felt the burn of the ropes on her wrist as the ropes rubbed against her skin. "Ow, dammit!" she said under her breath. Both Doctor Hopper and Hook looked over at Aliya when she spoke, Hook then turned his attention to the young woman smirking, "Well, well, well, look who has finally come to." he said starring at her seeing the similarities from her Grandmother and Mother. Aliya tried pushing herself away, but couldn't seeing she was tied up against the wall. "... Where the hell am I?" she snapped at the man, the sound of seagulls could be heard from below deck, she guessed she was on a ship. And from the motion sickness she was getting as well. "Well, your on my ship, let's just leave at that shall we?" Hook raised an eyebrow at the girls choice of words. Turning he then looked at Doctor Hopper, "I'll see you both soon." he said as he made his way out back up to the top of the ship.

Heavy footsteps could be heard under the ship until the sound suddenly disappeared. Aliya looked over at Hopper, "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked quietly. Hopper looked at Aliya, "It's been two days." he replied looked down at at the ground. Hearing that made Aliya's eyes widen, she had been asleep for two days. Regina must've thought she had left. "Well, I won't be sleep anytime soon." she joked as she leaned her head against the back of the wall looking up on the ceiling. Hopper chuckled at her joke then sighed, "You're um... your Regina's daughter, right?" he asked her. Aliya shifted her eyes over to him, keeping her head against the wall, "I am. We haven't met, I'm Aliya." she gave him a sweet smile, "You are the Doctor in Storybrooke, is that right?" she asked, remembering hearing about Regina going to talk to man called Doctor Hopper. "That is correct. I'm Doctor Hopper, pleasure meeting you, Aliya." he replied returning the smile.

An hour had passed after the two had last talked and Archie looked like he was slowly falling asleep. Aliya just sat starring at the wall ahead of her, she began to think about what her Mother was thinking, she knew if she had been gone for more than two days, she didn't want Regina to think she had left her. She tried finding someway to get out of here, but every time she tried pulling at the ropes around her wrist, she felt the burning feeling from the ropes. Aliya growled shaking her head. When Aliya was about to say something, she then heard footsteps up on the deck of the ship. Moving in her seat, Aliya then felt her pocket knife that she had put in her pocket when she heard Cora in her Mom's home. As the footsteps got closer, Aliya quickly stood up from the seat as she dug into her pocket, feeling the pocket knife in her hands then then sat back down quickly, "Hello?" Archie yelled out. "Hello?" someone replied, from what it sounded like it was a woman. Aliya's eyes widened looking over at Archie, "In here!" Aliya yelled out to her. Hearing the woman's in footsteps coming toward them, the door opened revealing Belle standing there looking down at them both. "Oh, Belle, thank god." he said shaking his head letting out a sigh of relief. Aliya stared up a her, "Thank you, God." she said under her breath. Belle looked down at Archie in shocked, "Archie?.. You're okay." she said blinking a few times before asking. "Yes, yes, I am. Can you, uh?" he looked at the ropes around his wrist, and Aliya's. Belle looked over at Aliya and giving a sweet smile and turning to grab a sword. She then swiped the ropes on Archie's wrist, and let Archie do Aliya's since the were behind her back. With the help of Archie, Aliya got out of the den.

"Go find, Mr. Gold. Bring him back to the ship." Belle told Archie looking over at Aliya. Slipping her knife into her back pocket, she asked Belle, "What about you, you can't stay here." Aliya told Belle. The sound of creaking was heard above deck, and all three looked up at the ceiling. Belle then pushed Aliya and Archie up the back stairway. "Go, go, go." she said keeping the sword by her side. The two quickly ran off the ship, and deck making there way to the open road leading to the mian road of Storybrooke, Aliya looked at the Doctor and gave him a small smile, "Goodluck." she said before turning and running back to the Mayor's home.

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I promise you a better one next time! **


	11. Family Reunion!

Rain had been falling over Storybrooke leaving the streets with a slight glow on the pavement when the street lights would shine down on them, as the fallen leaves that were left soaked from the rain, were now either in the gutters, or either in the middle of the streets. The sound of ambulance sirens was all you could hear in the Streets of the small little town as it made it's way from the town line, back to the hospital. It had been an hour since Aliya had escaped with Archie, it had taken her a while to get back to her home. Regina was still yet to be found, by anyone in the town. Ruby had tried searching for her, but she was underground from what she could tell.

Aliya walked down the street leading to her home, her walking began to turn into a run as she got onto the sidewalk and turned into the walk way. She made her way inside ran into her Mother's home looking around hoping she was home, "Mom, are you home?" she yelled out hoping she was home. Walking into the kitchen she didn't see Regina anywhere in there, she bit her lip nervously turning on her heel as she made her way into the front of the house looking up at the stairs case, she had a feeling she wasn't here. She may have been off checking up on Henry, since the last time she had seen him was the dinner party at Granny's. Taking a deep sigh Aliya then walked upstairs to take a shower, she hadn't showered in two days, and she felt disgusting. After gathering herself something to wear Aliya made her way to the bathroom to shower.

As Aliya was upstairs showering, downstairs Cora went through the china Regina had in the dinning room, she then closed the door to the cabinet, and turned making her way upstairs to look around. She already knew Aliya had escaped the ship, and suspected she was here looking for Regina. That's what Cora was doing as well, but she knew her daughter wasn't here, she would need to find her. As she made her way in Regina's room, her eyes scanned the room, and she knew it belonged to her daughter just by how polished it was. Walking over to the closet, she brought one her daughters blouses up to her nose taking in her daughters scent.

Turning the faucet off Aliya pressed her legs against her chest, then rested her head on her knee sitting in the warm water covered in bubbles she had already washed her hair and body, she just felt like relaxing until Regina came home. Moving her shoulders lightly up and down she tried to get the light cramping out of them, from having them tied behind her back while she was asleep. _Click, Click, Click. _Aliya's head shot up from hearing the sound of heels being heard outside the door. Slowly Aliya reached out of the tub grabbing the towel that was resting on the towel rack then quickly stood up from the warm water, and wrapped it around her body. The footsteps continued as Aliya got dressed in some black leggings, and a red sweater. Opening the bathroom door she heard some lightly laughs coming from her room. Walking down the hall to her room, she saw her Grandmother standing by her bed going through the pictures of her as a child. The photos that she had looked through were on one pile on the bed as the rest floated in the air as Cora scanned each one with her eyes.

Cora laughed at the photo of Aliya smiling in the photo with icing on her face on her second birthday, "How old were you turning?" Cora asked tilting her head as she stared at the photo. "... It was my second birthday." Aliya replied leaning against the doorway, as she crossed her arms over her chest starring at Cora. "You look just like Regina at that age." Cora said as she then flicked her hand as the photos then went into a neat stack, turning to face her granddaughter Cora gave her a smile, "I heard you escaped." she placed her hands together turning to face Aliya. "How old are you now, dear?" she asked smiling sweetly at her daughter. "Seventeen." Aliya replied narrowing her eyes at Cora, "Why are you here?" she snapped at her. Cora chuckled shaking her head looking down away from her Granddaughter, "I'm looking for my daughter, and I just came to check if she was here." she replied looking back up at Aliya, "I found this though.." she took out a red clay with a handprint on it with the words, 'For Mommy' under it. "I'm guessing Henry made it for your Mother, before you came along of course." Cora told Aliya with a slight smirk.

Clenching her jaw tightly Aliya dug her nails lightly into her sweater protecting her arms, she knew she was trying to get at her, "I've seen it, I didn't get to make her anything like that. No thanks to you." she spat looking Cora straight in the eyes. Cora raised her head as she put the possession back into her cloak pocket on the inside, "Indeed it was. Never the less, Regina talked about you all the time though. How she wished she could've been the one waking up to feed you, put you back to sleep from a nightmare, she would've been such a Mother to you growing up." Cora told her smirking again. Aliya stared at Cora in silence, she fell completely blank, Aliya then began to wonder what if Regina had raised her as a child? Cora made her way to leave the room when she stopped standing in front of her Granddaughter, raising her hand she then lightly stroked her cheek with her fingers "... I do care for you, Aliya. Even if you are the Stable mans daughter. All I want is my daughter back." Cora raised her chin, then made her way out of her room. Leaving Aliya speechless.

* * *

"Come with me, were going to town." Regina said as she walked past Cora pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, tears lightly in her eyes as she blinked them away. "But it's the middle of the night." Cora said turning to face Regina. Grabbing the doorknob Regina turned, "I don't care, we'll wake them up, Emma, Henry, and the two idiots. And you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that." she said her voice lightly cracking in the middle. "... And then we can start over?" Cora asked as tears lightly ran down her cheeks. Regina scuffed starring at her Mother in disbelief, "I don't see that happening, Mother. But I am, and was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And trying to be a mother to Aliya. And I deserve the same thing from you." Regina told her glaring at her Mother standing in front of her. Nodding her head Cora replied, "You're right. For you sweetheart." she blinked the other stray tears away. Regina opened the door taking a few steps out when Cora said, "Aliya, she is at your home." Cora said as she closed the door behind her.

Regina stopped in her tracks as she heard her Mother say Aliya was at her home, and hadn't left Storybrooke. Turning she faced her Mother again, "Aliya hasn't been home for two days, and her belongings were gone. She left." she told her, then she turned making her way out of the cellar. Cora quickly followed after her daughter, but as she did so Regina began to think of how Aliya promised Regina she wouldn't leave again, then how was she gone for two whole days. Then it clicked in her head, her mother. As she came to a stop at the entrance to leave, she turned around to face her Mother again, "You had her the whole time, didn't you?" she asked quietly as the light tears entered her eyes again. Cora took a deep breath as she nodded her head to the question, "She was safe. And with me. I never hurt her, or laid a hand on her." Cora replied, "I just needed you receptive." she said as she took a few more steps forward.

"... If you harmed her..." Regina stopped herself before she could say something she regretted, "Let's leave before it get's any latter." she looked outside the entrance up at the moon. Cora stared at Regina as they made their way out, she understood why Regina would be upset with her, but she hoped she understood that she was giving Regina her daughter, that herself had given up in their land. She was letting them be Mother and Daughter, just like she hoped Regina would let happen again with Cora.

* * *

Aliya laid on her back resting on her bed as she had a few pictures of herself as a child in her hand, a few stray tears were running down her cheek, some from starring at the pictures for too long. Some were from Cora's words still in her head, _"... I do care for you, Aliya. Even if you are the Stable mans daughter. All I want is my daughter back." _Aliya hoped she meant it, she knew Regina still loved her Mother, even after killing her father, and giving her up to live with another family. It was her Mother. And no one could take that bond away. Taking a deep breath she went to the next photo in the deck and smiled seeing it was a picture of her as a baby, she held a small little teddy bear in her hands as it's ear was in her mouth as she chewed on it, she was dressed in a little purple play dress, and white leggings to match, her blue eyes starring up at the camera.

Walking up the stairs quickly as she could Regina eyed Aliya's room hoping her Mother wasn't lying to her, that her daughter didn't leave Storybrooke, she was either asleep in her bed, or waiting for her in her room. As she got to the top of the stairs she walked down the hall, then stood in the doorway seeing Aliya laying in her bed looking at some photos, she almost let out a cry seeing that her daughter was still here, but she just held it in and said, "Aliya?" her voice lightly cracked as she said her name. Sitting up from her bed she turned looking to see her Mother in her doorway with light tears in her eyes as some were already running down her face, she quickly put her pictures down next to her on the bed and pushed herself off the mattress, "Mom? Why are you crying?" she asked confused. Regina shook her head walking towards her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders then bringing her in a hug, "I thought you had left Storybrooke." she replied placing a hand on on the back of her daughters head. Aliya closed her eyes embracing her Mother, she was right, her Mother had thought she had left. Which was the last thing she wanted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Mom-" Regina quickly cut her off, "I know you didn't. I know what happened." she said as she held her baby girl as close as she could. "How?" Aliya asked shocked that she knew Cora had taken her.

"... I told her the truth." Cora said as she appeared in the doorway of Aliya's room starring at her daughter and granddaughter. Regina and Aliya both turned looking at Cora as they stood next to each other, "She didn't harm you, did she?" Regina whispered to Aliya. Shaking her head Aliya replied, "She didn't. The only thing that hurts is my shoulders, but that's from sleeping wrong." she partially lied, looking over at Cora, she did want Regina and Cora to have a relationship back, she knew both of them wanted it. Regina slightly nodded looking at Cora, "May I have my possession back, Mother?" she asked holding her hand out to her. Cora looked up at Regina and nodded before reaching in her cloak pulling out her present that was from Henry, then walked forward placing it in Regina's hand. "... I will make you up a bed, Mother. Follow me." Regina said as she walked away from Aliya, walking in the doorway looking at Cora. Aliya looked at Cora and nodded as crossed her arms over her chest. Cora gently smiled at her granddaughter before following after Regina.

**A/N: Hey I am sorry I didn't upload this faster, I was gonna get it up on Tuesday, but I caught the flu, and I was on bed rest for the past week, I hope you like this! Please review my loves! **


	12. Family Bonds

The sound of heels against hardwood floor could be heard entering the hall, as Regina made her way out of her room, "Don't worry, Mother, I will take care of it for you, but first I will try and get my son back." Regina said as she carried her coat on one arm, and her black gloves were in her hand. Cora followed her daughter of bedroom, she was dressed almost exactly like Regina was, black wide legged dress pants, and black blazer, her hair was curled now down to her shoulders other than from being up in a bun. "Of course, dear. Do what you have to, to get him back. He's yours after all." Cora told her daughter giving her a small smile in return. Regina felt a slight stab in her heart hearing her Mother's words, she was right, but at the same time, she didn't feel like Henry was ever going to be her little boy again. "... Indeed he is." she said quietly taking a deep breath, trying her best not to cry. Regina kept walking over to her daughters room as Cora followed behind her, "I can watch over, Aliya, while you're gone if you would like?" Cora asked her daughter.

Shifting her eyes over to Cora, Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman behind her, "Thank you, Mother. But I would like, Aliya to get out of the house a little, after being locked in here." she replied turning giving her a gentle smile to Cora. Raising her hand she then lightly knocked on the door, "Aliya, are you ready to go?" Regina asked knocking on her daughters door. Light footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, then the doorknob turned the door opening to see Aliya standing there, dressed in black skinny jeans, with a sheer cranberry colored top on with a peter pan color, and knee high boots with a buckle on the ankle and back of the thigh. They belonged to Regina, but she gave them to her daughter to wear. "Mhm." Aliya replied. Looking over at her Grandmother, she smiled seeing she was in Regina's clothes, "You both look nice." she told them both leaning on her door, "Where are we going?" she asked. Regina and Cora both gave their daughter and granddaughter a smile, as Regina replied, "You and I, will be going to get, Henry, and Mother will be staying here, while we go." replied Regina as she reached for her daughters wrist taking it, then walked her out of her bedroom doorway.

Slightly confused at why her Grandmother wasn't going to be going with them, Aliya just stayed quiet not asking a question, she didn't want to know the truth honestly. All three woman walked downstairs to the entrance of the home, Regina let go of Aliya's wrist once they got to the bottom of the stairs, and pointed to the coat closet for her to get one of her coats to borrow. "Mother, if you're hungry there is something to eat in the fridge." Regina told Cora slipping her arms through her coat. Hearing the words come out of Regina's mouth made Cora raise an eyebrow, not understanding what that part of the house was just yet, "What exactly is that?" Cora asked crossing her arms over her chest. Aliya chuckled at Cora's response closing the coat closet and slipping on a black Peacoat that belonged to her Mother. Regina quickly shook her head, "Don't worry, I will cook something for us, when I get back." Regina replied slightly smirking at hearing her daughters chuckle.

"Let's get going..." Regina said grabbing her car keys that were in her pocket, taking them out. Aliya nodded opening the front door passing by her Mother, making her way to the car in the driveway. Before Regina stepped out Cora quickly stopped her, "Are you going to tell her before you go?" she asked quietly. Regina lightly clenched her keys in her palm, "I will tell her on the way." Regina replied, as she stepped out of her home quickly locking the door with her keys in her hand. Aliya sat in the car, her head slightly leaning against the window with her eyes closed, she was still tired from the lack of sleep she had gotten from last night from tossing and turning in her bed.

Opening the driver door Regina got in the car and put the key in her ignition, pulling out of the driveway began to drive to Show White's apartment. "Aliya... I should tell you before we get there. I don't want people knowing that we know about your Grandmother, being here in Storybrooke." Regina told her daughter not taking her eyes off the road to look at her daughter. Aliya opened up her eyes and lifted her head off the headrest of the car looking over at her Mother in confusion, "... We act like we don't know if they ask." she said, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap. "Correct, I will explain it later." Regina quickly then looked at her daughter. In response Aliya just nodded her head looked out the window. A million thoughts ran through her head on why she wouldn't want to know why they were hiding Cora in their home, she thought it would because they both wanted revenge on the people in the town.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the apartment complex, both Mother and Daughter got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Regina took Aliya's hands as they inched closer to the top of the stairs. Regina wanted to see her son more than anything, after word got out that Regina wasn't the one who killed Archie, or whoever she made look like him, she hoped her son or Sheriff Swan would let her see Henry, as well as Henry would be willing to see her and let her tell her side of this story.

As they got to the door Regina raised her free hand to knock; when the door then opened and there stood Prince Charming and Snow White looking at Regina in slight shock, "Apparently, not very hard." Charming said putting his hand on his hips. Snow White who stood there with shocked eyes still looking at her Step Mother she said, "Regina! Your back. Hello, Aliya." she tilted her head to the side. Aliya slightly smiled in response, "Hello." she said to the two, at the two standing behind her Mother, looking behind the couple her eyes wondered around the apartment. "I know you think I'm responsible for poor Doctor Hopper's death-" Regina was quickly cut off by Charming. "He's alive." he told her. Regina looked at the two as if she was in shock from hearing this, "What?!" she asked. "You were framed." Snow said as she shook her head.

"Who would do that?" Regina asked keeping her hand in her daughters hand. "Your Mother. She's here." Snow replied to her question. "What?!" Aliya said under her breath, looking at them acting shocked her evil Grandmother was in town. Regina looked over her shoulder at her daughter, then shook her head, "That's not possible." she told them squeezing her daughters hand. Snow White pulled her jacket closer on her, "We found a way back, so did she." she told her step Mother. Taking a heavy breath Regina looked away from the two. "We were wrong, and I'm sorry." Snow White sound more sympathetic then she ever had to Regina.

Looking back at the couple Regina slowly nodded, "... I know, but if Cora is in town then we are still in danger. Please you have to let me see my son, I can protect him." Regina begged. "He's not here." Snow said smiling at her. "What?" Regina asked slightly confused at why Henry wasn't here with them, when he and Swan lived here as well with her parents. "Mr. Gold asked Emma to help him find his son, they left town about an hour ago." Charming replied scratching the back of his neck. The confused look on Regina's face then turned dark as she glared at them both, her jaw tightly clenched, "And no one told me?" she snapped at the two idiots, as she called them last night.

Snow looked over at Charming, then back at Regina, "We didn't know where you were... and to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." as soon as those words escaped the princess lips Aliya narrowed her eyes at the Snow White and snapped, "You have to be kidding me?!" all three adults looked at the girl standing behind Regina. She was about to snap at her again, when Regina held her hand up hushing her daughter, then turning to Snow White "No, I suppose she doesn't..." after a few seconds of silence Regina turned on her heels and walked away from the doorway walking down the stairs. Aliya stood there in complete shock of these two people standing in front of her, glaring at the two, she then followed after her Mother.

Regina was making her way out of the apartment complex, digging in her pocket for her keys, the light tears she was trying to fight back were slightly falling down her cheeks; she felt much anger in her as those words kept repeating in her head, 'and_ to be honest, Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you." _It felt like Henry would never be hers again. Ever since that Swan had walked in this town of hers, she lost her son completely to that woman. She wished for her little son back, the one she raised since he was three weeks old and would cry for her when he would get hurt, or sick. Regina wanted him back more than anything. Feeling someone behind her she turned around seeing Aliya standing there, with her eyes sympathetic looking at her Mother, "I'm sorry.." Aliya told her quietly. Regina gave a small smile as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks and hugged her daughter tightly, "Don't be, dear. This isn't your battle to win." she whispered. Hugging her Mother back Aliya chewed on her bottom lip, just hugging her Mother for a few more minutes then pulled away from the hug, "What should we do know?" she asked.

Knowing she had to go meet up with Hook, Regina slightly sniffled from crying outside while it's cold weather, "Let's get in the car." Regina said giving her a smile and unlocked the car. Aliya nodded as she walked to the passenger side and got in, while Regina turned the car on. After a few minutes as they drove closer to her home, Regina said, "I have to take care of something for my Mother, I'm gonna drive you back. But before I do that... I have something for you." Aliya turned her head looking at her Mother in slight confusion, "Something for me?" she asked, "Mom... you don't have to get me anything." she said slightly turning in her seat from not having her seat belt on. Regina turned her head looking at her daughter, "Seatbelt, please and after that check the glove box." Regina told shifting her eyes back on the road. Rolling her eyes Aliya sat back in her seat, reaching next to her she then pulled the sea belt across her chest and buckling herself in. After she did Aliya opened the glove box to see a few papers in there with a small white box sitting on top of them; raising an eyebrow Aliya took the box and closed the glove box. "Open it." Regina told her daughter smiling.

Pulling the top of the box off the bottom Aliya gasped seeing a gold necklace chain, on the bottom of the chain hung a small circle turquoise pendant in the middle, with thin gold vines running across the middle. "... It's beautiful." Aliya told her mother, picking up the chain letting it hand in front of her. "If there is any trouble with your Grandmother, just whisper into the necklace." she told Aliya. Unclasping the clasp on the back of the necklace Aliya put it on around her neck, "Magic, huh?" she asked chuckling. "Simple things." Regina replied pulling into the driveway, "I will be back soon, and if you can try to cook something for your Grandmother, I'm sure she is hungry." Regina chuckled reached over and kissing her daughter's head. Replying with a small nod Aliya smiled, "I will. Be safe." she told Regina getting out of the car and walking up into the house. Regina watched as her daughter walked into the house and smiled, she reminded her so much of Daniel, the eyes, they way she was kind at times when needed, but she could be spitfire as well. Just like Regina. Chuckling she took a photo Aliya had given her last night. It was a picture of her when she was three, swinging smiling at the camera. Running her finger across her cheek she shook her head. It was her little girl. She then snapped her fingers and was engulfed in purple smoke.

* * *

_Portland, 1997._

_"Look at, Mommy, Aliya." Dave said as he held his three year old daughter in his lap, as he was sitting in the swing in the small little playground in their backyard of the home. He slowly went back and forth careful not to go too high, not wanting to scare her. But she was all grins and slightly laughing as she felt the wind hit her face. Marcie stood a few feet back laughing at the two with a camera in her hands capturing the moment of their daughter, "Aliya, do you like swinging?" she asked her daughter. Aliya nodded staying quiet as she turned to her father, "Can I try?" she asked in a whisper. Dave only raised an eyebrow and nodded standing up and placing his daughter in the swing by herself. She remembered what her Dad was doing, by swinging his legs back and forth. Only being three, she couldn't do it as fast, but she began to kick on her legs as best as she could, the swing began to move back and forth. _

_Dave and Marcie grinned watching her, "Good job, Aliya, keep going, sweetie." Marcie encouraged Aliya. Dave stood behind her ready to catch her before she could hit the ground. Aliya held onto the swing and giggled as she got a little higher, "I'm flying." she told her parents. Dave laughed, it seemed like yesterday his little girl who was just a baby was learning to crawl, now it was learning how to crawl by herself. She was growing up so quickly. _

_"You are!" Dave told her. Marcie took one more picture before feeling a slight breeze blowing past her, "Aliya, sweetie I think it's time to go inside, but I promise we will come back out tomorrow, and dinner should be ready." Marcie told her daughter. Aliya frowned but got off the swing walking to her Mother, "Okay... promise?" she asked looking up at her. Dave walked over to the two and picked Aliya up, gathering her in his arms kissing her rosey red cheeks, "We promise." he replied. That made Marcie smile at her Father. _

_Marcie shook her head chuckled taking her husbands free hand, making their way inside, Aliya quickly ran into the bathroom to wash her hands as her Father and Mother got the dish out of the oven for dinner. As she was doing so, Marcie got the plates out of the cabinet by the sink, "Remember we have to go get her checked by the doctor for school, tomorrow at one." she told him as she placed the plates around the table. Dave nodded getting the apple juice for his daughter out, "I know... I will be there, don't worry. I got off work." he said smiling walking to the table and kissing her cheek. The sound of little feet against the hardwood floor could be heard as Aliya ran in the kitchen, "My hands are clean!" she announced sitting in her usual chair. Dave laughed sitting next to her, "Good girl." he ruffled her hair. The family then sat at the table to eat dinner. One happy family, but sadly the trip to the doctor wouldn't be a safe one._

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late reply, school has be busy, and I never got the chance to write until yesterday, I hope you like it! **


	13. Hot Coco!

_"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, two bottles of whiskey for the way."_ Aliya sang as she stood in front of the counter in the kitchen, a cutting board in front of her as she cut up pieces of fruit, then placed the cut up pieces in a bowl on the side of her. She wasn't feeling too well, thanks to the wonderful cramping that kept her up all night, so she getting something in her stomach would help take her mind off the pain. Aliya was the only one up in the house, since it was around nine the sun was just coming up, she knew her Mother would be up soon, at least she hoped she woke up before her grandmother. Aliya had a weird feeling in her gut that Cora wasn't just here to be a Mother to Regina, she was here for more than that. At least she thought that, she knew Cora loved Regina is someway, but she didn't want her Mother having to pay the price later. _"And I sure would like some sweet company and, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" _Aliya continued the song as she finished cutting the strawberries, and bananas.

Turning on her toes she faced the sink and placing the dirty cutting board and knife in the sink to wash. As she began to do so, she sang the last of the song, _"When I'm gone, When I'm gone, You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, You're gonna miss me by my hair, You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone."_ she smiled finishing the song, and drying off the utensils she used and putting them back where they belonged.

As she turned back to the counter she jumped in slight fear, and shock seeing Cora standing in the kitchen doorway. Placing her hand over her heart she lightly laughing, "I'm sorry... you scared me." she told her grandmother. Cora slightly smirked at her Granddaughter as she placed her hands together walking into the kitchen to sit on one of the bar stools at the counter, "Sorry, dear. I didn't know you were awake, until I heard you singing." Cora told Aliya as she sat down and placed her hands on the counter in front of her.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I woke you." Aliya said taking the white bowl that had china design on the outside, a silver fork was resting under the fruit as the handle was hanging off the side. Cora gave her a small smile she shaking her head, "Oh, don't worry, Aliya. You didn't. I was already awake, wondering around in Regina's study, admiring the books." Cora replied. Aliya nodded taking the bar stool a seat down from her Grandmother, "Ahh." she picked up the fork and took a bite of her breakfast.

Letting a few moments of silence pass Cora studied Aliya's eyes, Stable Boy was all she could think of when she looked into them. She knew if she thought that, Regina must've thought of him as well. "I know, you think badly of me. I don't blame you, dear. After all that has happened in the past, and he was your Father. Though... I hope in the future, you won't let it cloud your judgment of me, your Grandmother." Cora said slightly turning in her seat to face Aliya. As she was eating her fruit listening to Cora talk, it did make her wonder if she could've been wrong about her, turning her head making eye contact with Cora, "I'll try..." she said giving Cora a smile. Reaching over Cora placed her hand on Aliya's arm and slightly squeezed smiling, "Thank you, Aliya." she said quietly.

Light footsteps could be heard making their way into the kitchen as Regina then walked into the kitchen, she saw her Mother and Daughter sitting at the counter talking, Aliya had an empty bowl in front of her. Raising an eyebrow Regina sighed, "Good Morning." she said to them both walking over to the cabinets by the stove grabbing two tea cups. "Good Morning, dear." "Morning." Aliya and Cora said in synch. Regina looked over her shoulder at them both, she had yet to see them in a room alone, which made her began to wonder what they were talking about, "Tea, Mother?" Regina asked taking the kettle off the stove and made her way to the sink to add water. "That would be, lovely." Cora replied watching her daughter. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Aliya said as she hopped off the bar stool and exited the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

As she placed the kettle on the stove to boil Regina heard her Mother say, "Quite a lovely, daughter you have, Regina." turning to face Cora Regina smiled taking the tea packets and placing them in the cups. "Thank you, Mother. I couldn't agree with you more." Regina said. Cora tilted her head to the right keeping her hands on the counter as she did, "How did she find you exactly?" Cora asked crossing her legs under the counter. Regina didn't answer at first, the truth was she didn't know how Aliya had found Storybrooke, but she knew the curse brought back the true memories. "She just arrived here right before the curse broke. I don't exactly know how she arrived here though." tapping her fingers on the counter she shook her head, "I'll ask her later tonight, after were done getting what we need." Regina told her Mother. Cora looked up at ceiling, "Will she be coming with us?" she asked knowing Regina might've wanted to keep it quiet from her daughter.

Steam came from the kettle as the water was done boiling quickly turning Regina picked up the kettle and poured the hot water in the tea cups letting the water sit in the packets of tea. "... No, I don't want her seeing it. She didn't sleep well last night, I heard her tossing and turning last night. Maybe she'll sleep while were gone." Regina pushed the second tea cup towards Cora. "Understandable, Hook should be here soon. I would go check up on her." Cora told Regina taking the tea cup and brought it to her lips taking a small sip. Regina took a sip of her tea and smiled, "I will..." she placed the cup down and made her way out of the kitchen, leaving Cora to her tea time.

As Regina walked up to her daughters room, she saw Aliya curled up in bed still in her pajamas she was in when she was downstairs, Aliya's arms were cuddled into her stomach, she looked ill. "Sweetie... are you alright?" Regina asked walking over to the bed before placing her hand on daughters forehead, to feel if she had a fever. Looking up at her Mother, Aliya shook her head then sighed, "No, I'm just... um." she didn't want to tell Regina that she had gotten her gift of being a woman.

Raising an eyebrow Regina stroked her hand through her daughters hair, "What, dear? You can tell me!" she told Aliya giving her a gentle smile. Aliya bit her lip nervously, "Um. I'm cramping." she said told her Mother. Regina knew what she meant and bent down kissing her head, "Don't you worry, I'll get you some tea and a heating pad. But before I do," Regina sat down on the edge of the bed, "I wanted to tell you that Grandmother and I will be gone for a little while, we are just going to get some of her things off of Hook's ship."

"Okay, I understand. Can it be, CoCo instead of tea? Tea isn't really my thing." Aliya asked slightly chuckling turning on her side to face her mother. Regina laughed at her daughter's comment and nodded, "Of course. And don't tell your Grandmother that, or else she will bother you about it." Regina told her daughter smiling; She knew Cora always used to poke at Regina for being late for tea time, or not wanting to finish her tea when she was younger. "I promise not to." Aliya smirked up at her Mother. "And when I get home I'd like to talk about something... alright?" Regina told Aliya, running her hand through Aliya's hair in a soothing way.

Letting her heavy sleepy eyes close, and cuddling into the pillow under her, Aliya let out a small yawn, "Mhm." she responded quietly. After a few minutes of Regina stroking her daughters head Aliya had fallen into a deep slumber. Standing up from the bed Regina pulled the covers over her daughters waist to keep her warm, as she bent down to kiss her head Regina saw a small scar on Aliya's forehead right above her hairline, she narrowed her eyes a the scar and wondered what had happened, placing a small kiss on her head, Regina turned and made her way downstairs to get ready to leave.

* * *

_Portland Hospital, 1997. _

_"What about her parents?" the social worker named Vivian asked walking out of the elevator with a manila file in her hand, papers were stuffed inside filling the file to about two inches thick. The doctor who followed after her, had sad frown on his face as if he was defeated, "Her parents died, were guessing a few minutes after the impact happened. We looked at the father's, and mother's ID's we tried to see if there were any living family members, we found none. On both sides of the family." Doctor Kelly replied, slipping his hands in his coats pockets he walked the case worker up to the children's floor. "... So she is an orphan now." Vivian said taking a deep breath, "These are the worst cases." she told him. _

_As nurses passed them with children who smiled at Dr. Kelly, he couldn't help but feel his heart slightly break. He wished he could've done more for the parents, "I understand, she's a very sweet little girl, three were guessing. Name is Aliya. She wasn't very talkative when we brought her in, but after giving her some milk and cookies, she wouldn't stop." Dr. Kelly said slightly laughing. Vivian smiled hearing that, "Does she know?" she asked opening the file to look at the little girls file. _

_"...Yes, she didn't exactly understand. Asking for coloring books, crayons. Were trying to help her as best as we can." he replied as they stopped in front of a room with a purple butterfly on the door, "She has bruises, a cut on her head, and a minor concussion but she should be fine. We want her to stay overnight, to keep her awake, then she will be able to sleep soon." Dr Kelly told Vivian with a small smile. "Okay, thank you, Doctor if I need any more information, I'll ask." she held her hand out to him, he then shook her hand and smiled turning and walking into the room. _

_The room was painted a light pink, as there was artwork of other children hanging on the wall, a bench on the side of the room for someone to sit, then a bed in the middle of the room the sheets were purple, in the bed was a little girl, her brown hair fell above her shoulders, a bandage was right on her hair line keeping the cut covered, and piercing blue eyes, in her lap was a coloring book, "Hi, Aliya." Vivian said smiling at her. _

_Aliya looked up at the woman standing in the room, and smiled shyly, "Hi..." she said quietly. Walking closer to the little girl she smiled, "I'm Vivian." she smiled at the little, looking down at the coloring book she smiled seeing the fishes from the Little Mermaid colored perfectly in the lines, "Wow, did you color that?" she asked stepping to the side of the bed. "Mhmm. I like coloring." Aliya replied looking up at Vivian. For a three year old it surprised Vivian at how well she colored. "Mommy taught me." Aliya said smiling. "She must've been a really good at drawing." Vivian told Aliya smiling bending down to her eye level. _

_"She was..." Aliya frowned looking away from Vivian, she didn't understand what the doctors meant by her parents weren't coming back, she wanted her Daddy, and Mommy. "Listen Aliya, I'm here to take care of you." Vivian raised her hand and stroked Aliya's head. Wincing lightly at her cut, she pulled away from her, "Okay.." Aliya whispered pushing the coloring book away. _

* * *

Carrying a tray of hot coco upstairs Regina felt accomplished that she had found the map to find Rumple's dagger, it was one step closer to getting her son back where he belonged, that was with her. She wanted to see him, she missed her son, Henry had lived with her for eleven years and now this was the longest she had gone without seeing him. It broke her heart. Walking into her daughters room she smiled seeing her daughter was sound asleep in her bed, she worried that she would wake up while they were gone, but she wanted her to get her rest, even if it meant sleeping all day. Placing the serving tray on the night stand, Regina began to pour the hot coco in the coffee mugs.

Hearing a light clatter of glasses brushing against another made Aliya stir awake, she opened her eyes to see her Mother standing next to the bed pouring something into a mug. Regina looked over at her and frowned, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked placing the kettle of Coco down. Shaking her head Aliya yawned rubbing her eyes, and sat up from the bed, "No.. don't worry I needed to wake up." Aliya replied leaning against the bed post hoping it would wake her up, looking towards the window she saw that it was dark out.

"I hope you still want coco." Regina said picking up one mug and handed it to Aliya. Smiling at that Aliya took it happily, "I couldn't pass it up." she told her Mother, taking the hot mug, "I think I remember you saying you wanting to talk when you came back." Aliya asked, as she scoot over letting her mother sit on the bed. Regina smiled at her daughter sitting down on the bed, "You heard right... I wanted to talk about how you found Storybrooke." Regina replied placing her hands on her lap.

"Um, while I was in a foster home, I asked to emancipated from the foster care system. That meant I had to take care of myself, and when I went to court I did prove it, and so my social worker told me that Portland was to big of a city for a seventeen year old to stay in, so she recommend for me to come here. She knew my parents had lived here when I was a baby, and it was a small town." Aliya shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip of the hot coco, "That's how I found out." she slightly chuckled. Regina stared at her daughter giving a small smile, then looked down at her hands, "... What was foster home like?" she asked quietly.

"... Excuse my french, but, uh it was hell." Aliya replied tapping her finger against the mug, "Some families cared about you at times, then at another time they didn't care at all." she replied, "I never liked it, hell no one likes it." she rolled her eyes biting her lip, "The worst part was when you got sick in some homes, or cry when your younger. You get a spoonful of tabasco sauce, when I got older I finally made some money working at a store close to the houses, and would chance the Tabasco with V8 for the kids. I hated it when I was younger, I knew they had to as well." Aliya replied, starring at the mug she sighed heavily, "I got over the memories." she told Regina looking up.

Regina looked at daughter in shock, she felt her heart break hearing her daughter to go through that, "... Aliya, I'm sorry-" Regina was quickly cut off, "What are you sorry for, it happened. You couldn't control it. I'm just happy now." Aliya told her Mother smiling, "By the way, the Coco is really good." she chuckled as did Regina. "I like to use cinnamon to give it a kick." Regina chuckled placing her hand on her daughters knee. Cora stood outside of the room listening to the two talk, she raised an eyebrow hearing her granddaughters story, sighing she then walked slowly to her room.


	14. The Truth?

"Vanilla milkshake, coming right up." Ruby said giving Aliya a wink as she nudged her as she walked away, putting in her order. Aliya smiled at Ruby as she walked away from her, and sat back in her chair, she was wearing maroon colored jeans, and a gray sweatshirt, and black boots. Looking out the window Aliyas watched the leaves drifting through the wind falling on the streets, the sky was slightly gray that day over Storybrooke. Which gave Aliya a slightly depressing mood, so while her Mother and Grandmother were gone she decided to go out and get a milkshake at Granny's. She hasn't had one since she was young, and she was craving something sweet, and it didn't surprise Aliya to not find anything sugary in her mother's house, she was a Mother after all, and she was guessing when Henry did live there, she didn't want him hyped up on it. Tapping her fingers against the table Aliya bit on the inside of her cheek as she waited at the window seat. Regina had told her daughter she was going to try to find where Henry could be, lying was hard to do to her daughter, but she didn't want her knowing she was doing dark magic with her Mother. Truth was, her mother was planning to make Rumplestiltskin kill the, 'oh so wonderful, Charming faimly.' It was the only way in Regina's and Cora's mind to get Henry back to where he belonged. Regina loved her daughter, but she felt like she was protecting her daughter by keeping from Aliya that she was going back to her old ways. Cora told that to Regina as well, which made her believe her Mother that she was right.

Taking a heavy breath Aliya lightly hissed in pain as she felt a pain in stomach, she hunched over resting her arms in her stomach. This was one thing she hated about being a girl, every girl hated it. She had taken some pain killers her Mom had left her before she left the house, but it would be a little while longer before it kicked in. "Here you go." Ruby said placing a glass of creamy ice cream, with whip cream on top, and a cherry in front of Aliya. Looking up at Ruby Aliya lightly smiled pulling out a ten dollar bill from her pocket, "Thank you, it looks amazing. Hope this covers it." Aliya said handing it to her, "And keep the change." she grinned taking the cherry and eating.

Ruby grinned taking the money, and the eight dollar tip, "Why thank you." when she went to turn around, letting the young girl enjoy her milkshake, Ruby looked back at her, she didn't have many customers today, and she did want to get to know the sweet girl a bit better if she was going to be seeing her more often. Walking back Ruby pulled back the chair across the table, sat down in the seat in front of Aliya. "Your names, Aliya right?" Ruby asked resting her arms on the table.

Shifting her eyes up to look at the woman siting in front of her, Aliya pulled away from the straw in her mouth, and chuckled, "Yeah, and your Ruby. Granny's granddaughter. She's really sweet." Aliya before taking another sip of her cold sweet vanilla ice cream. Ruby rolled her eyes giving a small laugh, "If she likes you, which means she must like you. And your Regina's daughter, you look like her, but not as much act like her." Ruby tilted her head to the side. Aliya knew the reputation of being 'The Evil Queen's' daughter, and she accepted it. Just as long as that person never took it as far as others would.

"I can have a sharp tongue like her at times, apparently though according to her." Aliya said running her finger against the glasses rim, not flinching at the slight ice feeling. Ruby smiled at Aliya, "Well all daughters and mothers always have something in common." Ruby began to think of her Mother than shook it off, "So, do you like it here so far?" Ruby asked Aliya. "I do, it's a nice little town, I enjoy it. I like being able to have a diner less than five minutes away. Other than buy potato chips and a cold sandwich from a gas station." Aliya laughed playing with the straw. Ruby laughed as well, "They can be good at times." she shrugged her shoulders. "That is true." Aliya crossed her legs under the table.

As Ruby went to speak something walking across the street caught Aliya's eye, it was her Mother and Grandmother they looked as if they were following someone, she didn't understand why they would need to follow after a person to find out where her brother was. Slightly frozen in fear of her Mother going back to her old ways Aliya watched them then walk out of sight. "Aliya? Are you okay?" Ruby asked quietly, she saw the young girl in a long stare at the window as of she had seen a ghost. Turning back to Ruby she then took a last few sips of her milkshake, "Um, yeah. I'm sorry, I have to go. But I would love to catch up with you again." she got up from her seat and quickly made her way out of the Granny's. Ruby sat there for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to her Granny who was behind the counter, "Granny, did you-" she was quickly cut off by her, "Yes, such a sweet girl. Just hope whatever she's chasing doesn't hurt her. And don't go following after her, Red. You have tables to clean." Granny said pointing to the few tables around the diner that had dirty dishes on them.

Tracking people wasn't in Aliya expertise, but she hoped she would find her Mother to see what she was doing before her Mother found her. Looking around she walked down the streets of Storybrooke, as she passed a few towns people getting glares from them by being related to Regina. She hated leaving Ruby like that, but she wanted to find out the truth if her Mother was lying to her. Which would break her heart if it was true. Aliya didn't like lying, she thought if you lie you could never be trusted. After a few more minutes of wondering around the town Aliya gave up on finding them around town and went to make her way home when, she heard what sounded to be glass shattering behind her and something hitting the hard concrete ground. Quickly whipping around Aliya gasped to see a woman laying in front of the library, she looked dead. Tears entered her eyes as she saw woman's body laying a few feet away from her, bringing her shaky hand to her mouth, she covered her lips trying not to let out a sob, looking up at the clock tower above her she saw it was broken, and Snow and Charming, Snow had tears streaming down her face as Charming pulled her back away from the scene. Aliya wasn't ready to see the other person up in the clock tower.

Regina's eyes met with her daughters blue orbs as, she looked down at the woman laying on the ground, she watched in horror as her daughter backed away slowly with her lips slightly parted tears in her eyes. "... Aliya.." she whispered under her breath. Quickly turning on her heel Aliya took off running away from the scene not stopping to look back at Regina. Feeling her heart break, Regina went to run down to her when she felt her Mother's hand pull her back, "Let's go." Cora told Regina. The two quickly disappeared in purple smoke appearing at the entrance of the library, Regina quickly began to look around her trying to find any sign of her daughter, she needed to explain that she wasn't the one who had killed Johanna, and that she was doing to get Henry back. "Regina, darling, she will probably be home." Cora told her daughter not bothering to look around the town. Regina turned to her Mother standing behind her, "... If she's not?" she asked not wanting to let a single tear shed in front of her Mother. "Then we will find her ourselves."

* * *

Standing at the Storybrooke marina Aliya leaned against the railing listening the waves crashing into the rocks below her, it was better than listening to her silent cries, her blue eyes were puffy and red from crying, and they stung when she blinked away the tears. She didn't want to see the woman laying there dead, but she didn't want to see her Mother standing there at the top of the clock tower. Aliya knew her Mother was able to kill, but she lied to her, that hurt more than anything of it. The woman that was dead was practically icing on the cake for her to see. The sun had gone done over the horizon, and it began to get cooler as night fell, the wind picked up, leaving Aliya slightly shivering keeping her arms tucked in her stomach, and her teeth chattering. The small thin sweater wasn't keeping her warm at all.

A black crow could be seen as it sat on a light post looking down at the girl slightly studying her. Sniffling Aliya rubbed her eyes turning and walked to sit over on one of the benches not wanting to go back home, and face her mother. Processing all that had happened in the last few hours was hard for her to even think of, she didn't understand why her Mom was lying, she could've at least tried to tell her the real reasons behind her actions. Sitting down on the bench Aliya looked up and down the roads making sure that wasn't a single car coming, she didn't want to be found by her Mother, not when she was like this. The black crow began to Koww as if they were calling to someone, which made Aliya jumped at first hearing them, but she ignored it and turned in the bench facing the water below, watching the small movements of the water. The sound quickly stopped as Aliya then heard, "Aliya?" it was her Mother's voice.

Quickly turning her head she saw Regina standing a few feet behind her, her eyes were glassy as if she had been crying, raising an eyebrow Aliya turned facing Regina, "Why did you lie?" Aliya asked her in a slight sharp tone. Regina took the anger she felt in her daughters words, taking a step forward to sit near her daughter Regina shook her head, "I wasn't exactly lying, I am trying my best to get your brother back, and your Grandmother is helping me." Regina replied slowly taking the seat next to Aliya.

"... What were you doing up there then? And tell me the truth, all of it." Aliya demanded turning her head to look completely at her Mom. Looking down at her lap Regina closed her eyes, before replying, "We needed to find The Dark One's dagger to control him, and when Snow White and Charming led us to it, we had to make her choose, a life she loved, or the dagger of The Dark One. Her being Snow White, chose the life over the dagger, and... Mother took the life even if we got the dagger. And once they get back to Storybrooke we will have Rumplstiltskin kill Emma, and the Charmings. And Henry will be back with us where he belongs." Regina looked up from her lap and saw her daughter with bloodshot eyes, quickly removing her glove from her right hand, Regina reached over and stroked her cheek gently, "I never meant to hurt you, that was the last thing I would want, Aliya. I will tell you everything from now on if that's what you would like, and you may come with us as well."

The feelings of her Mother's warm hands against her cheek soothed Aliya as she scooted closer to her Mother, then rested her head on her shoulder, "Please, promise me." she lightly cried cuddling into the warmth of Regina, "I don't like to be lied to, Mom. Please." Aliya begged. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter placing her hand on top of her head, "I promise you, Aliya" she kissed her head, "No more lie, between us." Regina told her. After a few seconds in embracing Regina felt her daughter shivering against her, "Let's get you home, or else you will get sick." Regina said as she stood up from the bench. Aliya sniffled once more as she stood up as well, as they began to walk to Regina's car.

* * *

_Portland Hospital, 1997. _

_"Alright, all looks good for you, Aliya. Just have to come see me one more time, next week so we can remove the stitches." Dr. Kelly said as he pushed back some of her brown hair, and looked at the cut on the little girls head as she swung her legs back and forth sitting at the side of the bed. Aliya smiled holding the brown bear in her lap, "Okay... after that can I still come see you?" she asked slightly grinning up at the man. Dr. Kelly laughed at the little girl as he placed the new bandage on her forehead, "You can if you want, just hope it's not because you get hurt." he said lightly tickling her stomach as he turned to take his gloves off, he then grabbed a cherry lollipop from the bowl in the corner of the desk and turned to her, "Here you go." _

_Seeing the candy being handed to her made Aliya grin and reach out accepting the candy from him, "Thank you!" she said with a slight squeak in her voice from happiness; she then pulled at the wrapper with her teeth until it fell off. Vivian sat at the bench in the corner of the room going through the papers of the young girl, she saw where she would have to shipped off to. Sunnyvale Home for Girls. Vivian knew it wasn't the best place for such a young girl. She adored Aliya, and couldn't bare the thought of sending her to some place like that. Sighing she tapped her pen against the contract to send her over to Sunnyvale, when she shook her head placing the pen in her briefcase and forgetting about the papers. _

_Dr. Kelly walked over to Vivian who was gathering her things together, "So, she will be fine, just make sure she doesn't pick at the stitches, and bring her back in a week for me to take them out." he said smiling. Vivian looked up at him smiling, "Alright, I will make sure she will. Thank you for everything." she stood up from the bench and held her hand out. Dr. Kelly shook her hand, "It was no problem." he said before pulling away and waving at the little girl, "Bye, Aliya. See you soon." he then walked out of the room. Aliya was sucking on the candy, as she waved goodbye with one hand. _

_Vivian picked up her briefcase and walked over to Aliya, "So, would you like to go see where you can stay?" Vivian asked as she knelt down to Aliya's level. "Yeah, can we?" Aliya grinned down at her. Vivian laughed at her slight red lips from the candy, and stood up before holding her hand out for the little girl to take, "We can. Come with me." she said. Aliya jumped down off the bed before taking her hand, holding her bear with her other free hand. Vivian knew what she was doing was against the law, but she couldn't just ship her off knowing what the place was like. If it meant she would adopt Aliya herself, so be it, she knew it would be a hard case, being she would be a single parent, her house wasn't childproof, and she could loose her job. Vivian took Aliya and drove her to her home, as they sat in the driveway, Vivian got out and unbuckled Aliya, "Do you like cats?" Vivian asked her. _

_"I think they're cute, but Mommy said not to touch an animal that isn't mine." Aliya replied jumping out of the car looking up at the house. "Well I have a cat, his name is Misto. Do you wanna see him?" Vivian asked locking her car. Aliya nodded as she was walked into the home, as the door closed they were greeted by a black cat who had white paws, he meowed up at Aliya which made her laugh, "I like him.." she said bending down and patting his head. Vivian smiled as she placed her briefcase with the papers for Sunnyvale by the door, not bothering to even look at them once more. _

**A/N; I am deeply sorry for my late chapter, so much happened this week that I can't explain how hard it was. I hope you like this chapter! please review, dearies!  
**


	15. The Loss!

**A/N: I'm sorry to have been so late with these chapters, I've been so busy and lazy with not updating but I'm gonna try and update as best as I can. I hope you will forgive me, dearies? :) **

* * *

_"They can only cure him back here in Storybrooke. They're taking the ship home." _ Charming's voice told his beloved wife over the phone, "Well_ let em know that they have the knife, okay? Who knows what that wicked woman would do." _Snow Whites voice said as the Grandmother, Mother and Daughter all listened in on the phone tap sitting around Regina's office.

Aliya sat on the chair sitting in front of Regina's desk her legs up in the chair in indian style, her Mother sitting across from her listening in, and Cora standing a few feet from her granddaughter. Cora glared at the speaker and swiftly raised her hand pushing the speak off of her daughters desk as it hit the floor. Aliya jumped lightly looking up confused why she had done that. Turning in her chair Regina got up, "Mother!" she exclaimed walking on the other side of the desk picking up the speaker.

"I don't like what that enchanted box was saying, I'm not wicked." Cora told her daughter crossing her arms over her chest. Aliya couldn't help but silently chuckle as she heard her Granddmother call it an 'enchanted box', other wise known here as a speaker. "It's not an enchanted box, it's a phone tap." Regina said glaring at her mother fixing the wires, and sat back down in her chair.

"I don't care. What matters is, is they've been warned." Cora uncrossed her arms placing her hands on the desk, "Rumplestiltskin's smart, and now he has time to think." Cora glared down at the dagger in front of them. "He's injured.." Regina told her Mother. Taking the dagger in her hands Cora raised an eyebrow, "More than injured I'd say. He's dying. When his name disappears, all of that power just boil off into the air. And then they'll be no new dark one." Cora said looking at Aliya and Regina.

An idea quickly came to mind as Regina said, "Okay, so we have to use him to get Henry back before he dies." she sighed heavily shifting her eyes towards Aliya. Cora turned on her heal walking into the middle of the room, "Not in his condition, I don't want to kill him faster" Cora turned facing her daughter and granddaughter, "No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and takes his powers my own. I have to become the dark one." Cora said holding her head up high. Aliya didn't turn to look over her shoulder instead she eyed her mother, she knew this wasn't a good idea, her grandmother becoming even more dark then she knew. Regina's lips parted as in to say something but nothing came out. "And with his power. There's nothing I'll be able to do." Cora said looking at the floor with a coy smirk.

As Regina began to speak to Cora, blocking them all out of the conversation, Aliya looked away from her mother and closed her eyes knowing the woman behind her real intentions for all of this. Power. "Wait... what is the point of all of this?" Regina raised an eyebrow starring at her Mother stunned. "To protect our family." Cora replied looking at her daughter, then at Aliya. "Or you gaining your power." Regina snapped at her Mother. "Whatever power I gain. Is for us." Cora said shaking her head, "To protect you, to protect Aliya, and Henry. Or else we will spend out very short lives on our knees in front of them, and that, my love is something I'll never do." Cora told her daughter glaring at the thought of having to do that again.

Turning on her heel Cora made her way out of the office to return home, or well known as Regina's home. As blue smoke clouded the doorway, Aliya opened her eyes looking over her shoulder at her Mother, "You alright?" Aliya asked quietly. Taking a deep breath Regina turned back to her daughter smiling, "Indeed. I trust her." Regina slightly lied, she didn't know whether to trust her mother or not, she walked over to her daughter, "Are you hungry? I can order some take out at Granny's if you would like?" Regina asked stroking her daughters head standing above her.

Shaking her head Aliya replied, "I'm okay. I'd rather have your lasagna." she smiled up at her Mother laughing. "I think we could all use a home cooked meal." Regina laughed along with her daughter, "I will need a few things, and I can't go into town just yet. But if I give you a list, and money. Do you think you could get it for me, dear?" she asked walking towards her desk pulling out a pen and paper. Pushing her legs off the chair she was sitting on Aliya smirked standing up, "Would be delighted." she grinned, Aliya adored her mother's lasagna, and not having home cooked food all her life, she couldn't get enough.

Finishing the list Regina tore the paper off the pad, and handed her daughter the money to pay for it, "Here you go, I shall be home with, Mother. Just come home when your finished." taking the money and paper Aliya nodded smiling, "I'll be as quick as I can." Aliya replied before running out of her Mother's office.

* * *

_"C'mon, dear. It's time to get your dress on." Marciella said calling out to her daughter as she stood outside the small cottage, her daughter was playing with the children of the village running around happily laughing. Looking up from the ground Aliya smiled seeing her Mother before waving goodbye to her friends returning back to her home. Today was her Father's birthday, and she would be celebrating it tonight with her two parents, her Mother was making her fathers favorite beef stew, though it was expensive, it would be a nigh of celebration for them. Racing into the home Aliya smiled pushing her hair dark hair away from her face, "Shall I get my dress on, Mommy?"__ Aliya asked grinning thinking of the beautiful dress should be wearing tonight.  
_

_"You shall indeed I have it waiting for you on your bed." Marciella replied cutting the bread with her knife. Aliya quickly turned running to her room, she smiled seeing the blue dress with silver trimming on her bed, her mother had made it for her, and it was more than beautiful. Running her fingers across it she quickly slipped off her black shoes and changed before her Father could get home. Patting her dress down Aliya stood in her room slipping the white shoes that belonged to her Mother when she was her age on. _

_Turning she walked out of her room to see her Father walking in from work. "Daddy!" she exclaimed running forward into his open arms, "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Aliya said happily holding onto him as tightly as she could. The grin on Vantos face spread as he knelt down in front of his daughter stroking out the rest of her hair, "Why thank you, love. My don't you look beautiful." he tapped his finger on her nose. Aliya laughed letting her shoulders go up to her ears, "Thank you, Mummy made it." she said proudly._

_ Marciella smiled placing the last bowl of food on the table, and walked over to her husband, "Indeed I did." she kissed her husbands cheek, "Dinner's ready, shall we celebrate?" she asked placing her hand in her husbands. Before anyone could reply Aliya made her way to the table to eat. Vantos smirked, "Well you should be making dresses for the queen. It's beautiful." he kissed his wife's cheek. "It's just something I learned from my, Mother. And something I shall teach Aliya soon. I was her age." she pulled off Vantos's cloak and placed it on the coat rack. _

_"I'm sure she would love it, shall we feast?" Vantos asked walking over to the table with his wife. Before they knew it all the food was close to being gone, and the bread was nothing but crumbles. Aliya took the last bite of her food then looked up at her parents, "Daddy, Mommy, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly looking down in her lap. "Of course, dear." Vantos replied getting the last serving of food left. "... Why don't I look like you? I get mocked by some of the other children, they say I'm not your child, that I was left on a doorstep." she tried fighting back the tears entering her eyes. _

_They knew this question would come one day, they just hoped it wouldn't be soon. "Dear, there is something we need to tell you." Marciella turned in her seat looking at her daughter sitting at the end of the table. "It's true, it's true isn't it?" Aliya cried looking up at them with her tear blue eyes. It broke both of their hearts seeing her cry, "It is. You were placed on our door step, but we wouldn't love you any less, Aliya. Your our daughter." Vantos explained to his daughter hoping it would make her feel the slightest bit of better. "... But I wasn't born by you?" Aliya pushed herself out of the chair walking over to her father, "Why? Who's child am I?" she questioned them both. _

_"... We don't know, dear. They didn't leave anything." Vantos wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "But they left us you. Which is more than anything to us, Aliya. Your everything to us both." Marciella told her daughter getting up walking behind her stroking her dark brown hair she got from her birth mother. "You swear?" she whimpered looking up at her Mother above her. "We swear." both Mother and Father replied at the same time. "Now... shall we give, Daddy his presents?" Marciella asked kissing Aliya's head. Aliya wiped the rest of the tears away and nodded running to her room where they were hidden. _

_"Should we ever tell her?" Vantos asked looking up at his wife, worry in his eyes. He didn't understand why children could be so cruel to his daughter, when she did nothing to them. Marciella shook her head, "That she's the Evil Queen's daughter? No!" she exclaimed. Both of them knew who's child they had, by the blanket she was wrapped in, soft cotton sheets with black embroidery. She had heard Regina was pregnant but never knew the truth. No one knew of the truth, only Vantos and Marciella. It would be kept that way._

* * *

Walking into her home Aliya carried two brown paper bags full of groceries for tonight's dinner. Before she could walk another step into the home Regina walked out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and neck, "There you are, dear. I was about to go out and look for you." she smiled before taking one bag from her daughter. "Well I couldn't find the noodles, so it took me a little while until I found two boxes in the back of the shelf." Aliya chuckled shaking her head. Regina chuckled as well walking into the kitchen motioning for Aliya to follow, "Well thank you for buying them for me, next time I shall do that." Regina walked into the kitchen where her Mother was siting sipping on the newly fresh tea she had made for them both.

Aliya placed the bag on the counter looking at her Grandmother, "Wait till you try to the lasagna, Grandma. You'll love it." She began to unpack the groceries one by one. Cora looked up hearing her granddaughter call her that, "Well I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?" Cora laughed taking a sip of her warm tea, "I'm sure I will as well." Cora returned the smile. "Now I shall get cooking. Would you like to help?" Regina asked getting the pot out to cook the sauce in. Aliya turned to her mother and nodded, "Sure, just let me go and get changed." quickly she turned walking out of the kitchen.

As she made it up to her room Aliya closed her door and took her coat off revealing the red rose under her jacket, she then walked over to her window sitting on the sill she began to pick the petals off one by one as they were then all gathered in her lap, she looked up at the dark sky, she took a deep breath and smiled, "Happy Birthday, Vantos." she whispered letting the petals go as the wind carried them away floating in the air. It might've not been her father, but it was the man that raised her in a fairytale land. Closing and locking the window Aliya turned to walk back downstairs to cook with her Mother.

* * *

Placing the dish in the oven Aliya wiped her hands and closed the oven door, her Mother and Grandmother hand gone out to get Henry back, and Aliya knew blood had to be spilled in order for that to happen. Regina told her how to assemble the food, and which dish to place it in, she also told her to leave to dirty pots for her to clean, but Aliya had already finished that for her Mother. As she cleaning the rest of the kitchen she felt something in her gut telling her the blood that would be spilled tonight would belong to a loved one. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to watch as a fight broke out between two families that hate each other, but she couldn't risk losing her Mother, or even though she didn't trust her, her Grandmother. Quickly she flicked the light off in the kitchen making her way out the door forgetting the fact that it was below freezing outside, and not grabbing her coat that was upstairs. Locking up the house Aliya ran as fast as she could ignoring the feeling of a block of ice in her chest. All she knew is that they would be at Gold's shop, she had only been there once, but it would be a while before she could actually get there to protect her family as best as she could.

Turning on a street corner she saw the small store at the end of the street, and quickly ran forward not stopping at the fact that people were walking her way and rushing past them. As she got to the shop she entered seeing the small store seeing no one there but herself, she could hear people in the back of the store but didn't know if it was her Mother's or Grandmothers. Walking towards the back she heard the bell of the store go off meaning someone else entered the store.

Turning she saw Regina standing there, a sigh of relief escaped Aliya's lips as her eyes meet with her Mother's "Your okay." she said in almost a whisper. Regina was shocked to see Aliya standing there, holding her Mother's heart in her hands she stepped forward, "Aliya, dear why are you here, I told you to stay home. I didn't want you to see this." Regina shook her head stepping in front of her daughter raising her free hand to stroke her cheek. Aliya bit her lip, "Well I thought maybe it was over, and I could come help cover it up." she lied not wanting to tell her Mother the truth.

"Dear, I don't want anything covered up by you." Regina gave her daughter her sorrow eyes. Looking in the back room she shook her head, "Come with me, dear quickly." Regina grabbed her daughters hand, walking her into the back room. The two stayed quiet as Rumplestiltskin and Cora sat talking, Cora raised her hand up holding the dagger above the one she loved. Regina quickly stepped forward and pushed the heart in her Mother's back entering her chest where it rightfully belonged. Aliya watched her Mother in confusion, she had no idea Cora had her heart torn out of her, but then again it made sense the woman with no heart, was a woman with no mercy. The dagger fell out of Cora hands hitting the floor, she then stepped back holding her chest laughing as a grin came across her face. Regina and her daughter stepped in front of Cora, as a grin came across her face seeing the mother she dreamed of seeing, "Mother!" she exclaimed. Aliya had never seen a real smile from this woman, and now she was, it was nice to see her Grandmother have a heart. Cora laughing shaking her head, but then fell down in pain. Running to her air Regina and Aliya sat by her side.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Regina cried holding her Mother tightly to her chest. Aliya looked down at Grandmother confused, if she had her heart back, how was she dying. "Grandma?" she cried as well letting a few tears run down her cheeks. "It would've been enough... You both would've been enough." Cora whispered as she closed her eyes taking her last breath. Aliya let out a silent cry as she looked away from her Grandmother. "Mother? Mother? Don't leave me please." Regina cried shaking her Mother who was now passed, she didn't want to believe it, but sadly her Mother was gone. "What am I gonna do?" Regina cried cradling her Mother as close as she could.

"Your Mother did you no favors." Gold told her standing up from the cot holding the dagger in his left hand. Regina whipped around glaring up at him, "Shut up! You stole her life. You cast some spell." Regina rocked back and forth looking down at her Mother in tears. Aliya stayed quiet starring blankly at the floor knowing she would never get to know her real grandmother. It hurt. "I did nothing." Gold told Regina. Aliya looked up at Gold confused at what he meant for not killing Cora, than who did.

"Regina! Stop!" Snow White voice yelled as she ran into the room with her prince running in behind her. They both stopped in their tracks seeing the Queen's Mother laying lifeless on the floor in Regina's arms. Both Aliya and Regina looked up in shock and anger at Snow, "You did this!?" Regina spat glaring up at the woman she hated more than anything. The look in Regina's eyes was lust, for revenge.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this chapter in two hours and I didn't stop it just poured out. Haha, I hope you like it and please review! **


	16. Dark Past

**A/N: Hi, my lovely oncers, and Evil Regals! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well, as always please review if you want, and read on! **

* * *

"Mom, can you zip me up?" Aliya asked walking into her Mother's room, dressed in a black dress with dark blue flower imprinted above the black, that went two inches above her knees, black tights to go underneath, and a pair of black heels that belonged to her Mother. Her dark brown hair was curled down to the middle of her back, her makeup down, though her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Regina turned to her daughter as she held the silver earrings in her hand she was about to put on, sighing heavily walking out of the closet leading into her room as she smiled at her daughter, even under the circumstances of them both getting dressed up for her Mother's funeral, Aliya looked beautiful. "You look very nice." she told her walking up behind Aliya zipping up the back of the dress for her. Aliya gave her mother a sweet smile turning to her face her she flattened out the bottom of the dress, "Thank you, as do you." Aliya gave a small smile.

Returning the small smile she looked at her daughters blue orbs, seeing them bloodshot from crying, made her heartbreak. She did her best to hold back the tears she hated showing. Pushing her hair away from the sides of her face Regina slipped on both of the earrings, "Let's get going, dear." Regina ran her fingers in her hair fixing it back to normal, and placed a hand on Aliya's shoulder before walking a few steps away towards her bed grabbing the black coat and black leather gloves laying on her ivory colored bed sheets.

Making her way out of the bedroom Aliya walked downstairs to grab her coat letting her Mother meet her down there, as she waiting Aliya leaned against the wall by the doorway playing with the necklace around her neck that she received from her Mother only a few days ago. It made her think about how life could change drastically in less than a minute. Less than a day her Grandmother had been killed, and her Mother's heart was broken yet again. She heard her crying all last night and decided to comfort her with a cup of hot tea, which it did.

Regina told Aliya all the good and bad times she had with her Mother, and even though she controlled her life and killed the love of her life Regina could never stop loving the woman who raised her. Aliya asked questions of Daniel, she wanted to know who her father was. Regina only laughed shaking her head at the thought of her love, she then told her she was exactly like Aliya. Caring, goodhearted, loving, free spirited personality. And of course she possessed his blue eyes. Her mind then thought of the wonderful 'Snow White' and she wondered how people could think she was the loveliest woman, when she killed her grandmother.

Walking down the staircase Regina tied her coat around her waist not wanting to be bothered by the cold weather that was hitting, Maine. As she got to the bottom of the staircase she looked up at her daughter who was starring off into space, if you looked closer Aliya's jaw looked like it was about to snap. "Aliya?" Regina asked her calm voice. When Aliya didn't respond Regina walked closer towards her daughter saying her name once more, "Aliya?" she let her voice raise a little so Aliya could hear her voice.

Snapping out of the deep thoughts Aliya looked at her Mother standing a few feet away from her, shaking her head she sighed, "I'm sorry, I was just out of it." she told her Mother pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning against. Regina nodded her head, "It's alright, I've been finding out I do that as well." Regina gave a small smile and held her hand out for her daughter to take.

A few minutes later the Mother and Daughter stood in Regina's vault standing by her Grandmother's grave, each having a red rose in their hands to place on the coffin. Regina already had tears running down both cheeks as she placed her gloved hand on the plaque at the end of the coffin. Standing a few feet back Aliya cried silently watching as her Mother stroked her hand over the wooden coffin, she didn't know her Grandmother like her Mother did, but it was still someone she got to talk to, and she was related to Cora. And the words Cora had said before she passed was burned in the back of Aliya's the rose on top of the coffin Regina shook her head in such shame that she had put the heart back in her Mother. "Black always was your color." otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin said walking into the vault.

Regina and Aliya looked up in sync hearing his voice. Wiping her tears away from under her eyes Aliya stayed quiet knowing her Mother would take care of his sarcastic tone. Regina narrowed her eyes at the man, "I'm here to bury, my Mother. So if you've come to gloat-" Regina was quickly cut off, "I came.. to pay my respects." Rumple said taking a red rose and placing it on top of the coffin above Regina's, "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart." He stepped back away from the coffin. Shifting her eyes to side Regina gave him a glare, "You killed her to save your own life." she spat clenching her hands together. "Sadly desperate times calls for desperate measures." Rumple told her trying to hide the coy smile.

Standing a few feet back away from the two adults talking Aliya stood with a single red rose in her hand to lay on her Grandmother's casket, she remembered the way Rumple stood up perfectly fine as her Grandmother fell down dying, and taking his place for the poison. She wished she didn't have to see Cora pass, it gave her nightmares all through the night, she now had two sleepless nights. Which caused her to leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, looking down at the floor.

Her Mother's conversation soon could ended as Regina turned to face her daughter, "Aliya, dear it's time to go." Regina turned to face her daughter keeping the glare in her eyes. Aliya looked up at her Mother and nodded walking forward placing the rose on her Grandmother's coffin before following her Mother out. As the Mother and Daughter walked out of the vault Aliya slipped her hands in her coat pockets and she looked at her Mother, "Are you alright?" she asked her Mother quietly eying graves she walked past. Looking over her shoulder as tear slipped down Regina's cheek, "I'll be as good as I can be for right now, but until then. I must go and take care of some things." she turned to her daughter, "I'll take you home-" she was soon then cut off.

"Would it be alright if you take me to Granny's, I could go for one of their hot chocolates." Aliya raised an eyebrow as she gave her Mother a sweet smile, it was a reason she didn't want to go home just yet, but as well as she didn't feel like being home alone again. "... Oh, alright I can do that. Do you want me to pick you up when your done?" Regina took her keys out of her pocket. "I can walk home. I like it, it clears my head when I need it." Aliya replied and wrapped her arms around her Mother, "I'll see you later, I love you, Mom." she said holding on tightly to her Mom. Regina gently smiled receiving the hug from her daughter, she placed a small kiss on her head, "Be safe." Regina released Aliya and handed her a twenty dollar bill. Aliya took the money, "Thank you. I'll get you something." she turned on her heel walking out the cemetery.

After a short walk down a few blocks Aliya sat at one of the tables at Granny's and ordered herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on top, sitting in the booth Aliya used the other side of the seat and propped her legs up. Waiting for her drink Aliya looked around the diner, and when she spotted Emma with a man she had never seen before, she felt anger, Snow White's precious daughter, she didn't hate Emma Swan, but disliked her. Not being able to hear the words being exchanged, she then saw the two quickly exit Granny's with Ruby behind them. It made her wonder if it was something to do with Henry, or her Mother, but she didn't think it would have anything to with her Mom, so she stayed put.

Once Granny came back and served her, she swiped her finger across the whip cream covered with the spice and licked it off her finger, smiling the sweet taste it gave her. Even if she was all dressed up and her feet were killing her from the high heels the sweetness of warm hot chocolate and whip cream would never get old for her. Bringing the warm mug to her lip Aliya then took a small sip careful not to burn her tongue.

"So this is where you've been..." looking up Aliya almost dropped her mug into her lap, but luckily stopped herself by placing it on the table before it could fall. There stood a person from her past that she wished would've never happened. He was tall compared to Aliya, 5'8, black hair, hazel eyes that used to charm her, was also two years older than her, twenty. "... Colton, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked trying to whisper as everyone in Granny's turned heads to see who the new guy was in town. The young man smirked as he pushed Aliya's legs off the booth, "You know me, Liya. I have my ways, and besides I just wanted to check up on you, what's wrong with that?" he asked placing his arms on the table leaning over closer towards Aliya.

Leaning further back in her seat Aliya turned away, she hoped this was a horrible nightmare, but sadly she knew it wasn't. She flinched at him using her old nickname, that he had given her. "You know what's wrong with that, Colt. Our social workers told us both to stay away from each other." Aliya snapped trying not to make contact with his eyes as best as she could, shifting in her seat feeling uncomfortable.

Colton chuckled at her words, and sat back in his seat, "Still listening to the system even after you're free?" he rolled his eyes, "I got free a year ago, and I still don't keep in touch with my social worker. Never got why you liked yours as much as you did. But I thanked mine cause it was always fun to be with, dear little, Aliya." he winked as their past entered his mind. "You look nice, out of all the time we spent together, I've never seen you in a dress. I like it." he eyed the satin dress underneath her coat, "Who's been buying that for you?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

Reaching slowly Aliya grabbed her mug and brought it to her lips taking another sip of the hot chocolate, "No one." she snapped not wanting him to find out where she was living, or who she was living with. "Listen, Colton. My life has actually been better then it was, I think it would be best for you to leave this town and not come back. I'm trying my best to forget about my past, and now all your doing is making it worse." Aliya said shifting her eyes up to meet Colt's hazel eyes.

Colton leaned forward, "Trying to hide something for someone, are we?" he asked, "Our past, Aliya. Won't ever be history. You know that. Anyway I like this little town, good thing I went to visit your little friends, they told me all about how you were gonna go back to your parents hometown. A place called Storybrooke. I couldn't help myself." Colton shrugged his shoulders reaching over and running his thumb over her cheek gently.

Quickly Aliya pushed his hand away, his touch made her feel sick to her stomach, "Don't touch me!" she raised her voice. Whoever was sitting in Granny's all turned their heads looking at the small booth in the back. Granny who was serving the tables stopped and turned as well, she made her way over to the table where Aliya was sitting alone, but now was sitting with a guy who she had never seen before, "Is everything, okay, here?" she asked looking at Aliya's face, seeing how she squirmed in her seat made her know something was wrong. Aliya didn't look up at Granny, she didn't want to answer, if Colton was here she may pay for it, like she did those many times in the past.

Looking at the stranger she had never seen before in town Granny narrowed her eyes, "I believe you should be leaving." Granny said as she moved out of the way for Colton to stand and leave Granny's. The small diner stayed quiet as they watched the scene going in right in front of them. Colton looked up at the woman starring at her for a few seconds before pushing himself out of the booth, he stood next to Granny then looked over at Aliya giving a coy smile before turning and leaving out the door. Once he was gone the towns people then went back to eating. Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips Aliya closed her eyes trying not cry, she began to fear that the past would be catching up to her, just when it felt as if she could push them away and forget.

"Are you alright?" Granny asked tapping her fingers on the table, she knew something was up when she saw Aliya's face, there was no way of hiding it when she could tell. Opening her tear filled eyes Aliya shifted her eyes up to look up at Granny, "I'm fine. I promise." she said in almost a whisper, "Do you have a back door I could take, I really need to get home." she asked placing the money Regina had given her earlier that day. "... Um, yeah. I'll show you, just let me get your chang-" Aliya cut her off quickly pushing herself out of the booth seat, "No, it's okay. Give it to my Mom." she eyed the door just in case Colton came back, which at some point she knew he would.

Granny took the money and nodded leading the teenage girl into the back of the kitchen, and out the back door, "Be safe." she said to Aliya before she unlocked the door for her to leave. Aliya gave her a smile and nodded walking back outside in the cold, she stood in a alley way where the garbage sat; pullng her coat tightly to her body, she made her way out of the alley way to walk home.

* * *

_Portland, Maine. 1997_

_"It's time to go to the hospital. You ready?" Vivian asked grabbing the pink coat that was resting on her couch, the small footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. Aliya then appeared at the front door grinning up at Vivian, "I am. Can I get another lollipop?" she asked almost jumping up and down from excitement of thinking of another piece of candy she had gotten just the other day. Vivian smiled kneeling down in front of Aliya, helping her slip on the jacket, "Maybe. If Dr. Kelly says yes." she got the jacket on and zipped it up for her. "Come on now." she held her hand down for her to take, which Aliya did. Getting her in the car Vivian drove off to the hospital._

_ It had been almost a week since Vivian had taken Aliya into her own home, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find the heart to give her to that orphanage, those big blue eyes looking at her, how could she? As for little three year old Aliya, she was loving to live with Vivian, though she missed her parents very much. Vivian knew she could get in trouble for what was being done, but she could try to adopt Aliya herself, the only thing wrong with that would be, the agency's much rather have the child with two parents. More of a stable home for the child. It would most likely get thrown out if she tried. _

_Parking the car Vivian helped Aliya out walking her into the warm hospital, getting her out of the cold weather, once they were settled in a small checkup room Dr. Kelly came in, "Hey there, sweetie." he gave a grin walking over to the table, "How's your head?" he asked pushing back some of her hair to look at her forehead, the stitches looked clean as well as the wound. "I'm good." she lightly kicked her legs back and forth. Vivian sat in the chair next to the small exam table, "How does it look?" she asked pushing her hair behind her ear. Dr. Kelly smiled turning to grab some gloves, "It looks very good, clean, and ready to be cut out." he slipped them on, "Now, it won't hurt at all. It will actually tickle." he grabbed a pair of scissors. Aliya looked down at her lap slightly scared, "Okay..' she whispered. _

_"I promise..." he said standing in front of her, "You can close your eyes if you want?" Dr. Kelly said giving a reassured smile. Aliya closed her eyes keeping her head up for him to cut the stitches out. Seeing her eyes closed Dr. Kelly raised his hand with the scissors and cut the stitches, as he pulled them out Aliya let out a laugh feeling her forehead tickle. "There we go, all gone." he took the stitches and threw them away. Aliya opened her eyes with a small smile on her face, "That did tickle." she turned to Vivian, "It tickled.' she exclaimed, "It didn't even hurt." _

_Vivian smiled getting out of the chair, "I'm so glad, honey." she looked at , "Thank you. She's been wanting those off since she got it sewed on." she chuckled placing a hand on Aliya's soft curls. smiled taking off his gloves throwing them away as well, "It can be irritating for them." he said and turned to face Vivian, "I though the foster parents would be bringing her." he said raising an eyebrow. "Oh, well I decided to. They've been busy." she replied and helped Aliya off the table. "I see." Dr. Kelly bent down and handed Aliya the lollipop, "Here you go. Great job, sweetie." he patted her head gently. Aliya gladly took the candy giving a smile as a 'thank you'.  
_

_As Dr. Kelly watched the two leave knew that Vivian had been taking care of Aliya, just by the looks of it, her clothes were clean, hair brushed, teeth brushes, not a single bruise on her. It wasn't to see from newly orphans. He didn't know if it was legal, but he knew if he had told the agency she was working for Aliya would most likely get taken to a foster home rather than a orphanage. Sadly that was the way it would have to be._

* * *

Sitting in her car outside of Granny's Regina stared blankly out the window, she couldn't understand why Henry would choose Emma over her, she was the one who raised him, she changed every diaper, soothed him when he was sick, woke for every nightmare he had. He used to be calling her 'Mommy' now that she never heard from her son. Was she ever going to get Henry back? That lingered in the back of her head almost every minute. She remembered when she adopted Henry, he was only three weeks old, so innocent, and hers. Taking a deep breath Regina wiped away her tears that were running down her cheek, and slipped on her black gloves. Taking her keys out of the ignition she got out of her car making her way inside of the town diner to pick up her daughter.

Once she was inside Regina looked around for her daughter, but didn't see her sitting anywhere. She told Aliya to stay here until she came to get her. Granny walked out back from the kitchen with a few extra clean coffee mugs in her hand, to see The Mayor standing in the front of the diner, placing the mugs down on the counter she walked out from behind the counter, "Mayor Mills." she said giving a small smile. Regina shifted her eyes to look at Granny who was approaching her, "Hello. Have you seen my daughter? Aliya. She said she would be coming in here for a drink." she asked slipping her gloves off.

"She was in her earlier, yes." Granny replied, she then remembered Aliya leaving in a rush after she made the young man leave, she had a gut feeling to tell Regina what had happened earlier. Even though Granny didn't like the Evil Queen, she liked Aliya. Regina slipped her gloves into her coat pocket, "Oh... well I guess she walked home." she looked at Granny, "Goodbye." Regina turned to leave.

Granny quickly stopped her by saying, "It may not be any of my business, but I believe you should know..." Granny looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening in. Regina who was confused at the woman's words turned back around looking her straight in the eyes, "Should know what exactly?" her voice turning stern. Stepping closer to the Evil Queen Granny replied, "Someone was with Aliya, well not exactly with her, he came in a few minutes after her. But he was making her uncomfortable, I could tell, he wouldn't leave her alone. I had to tell him to leave. Once he did, she asked me if she could go out the back way. She seemed startled." Granny looked down, "She also told me to give you the change, she left in such a hurry." pulling out the change from earlier she handed it over.

Hearing that Regina whipped around making her way to leave, "Keep it." she said pushing the door open, she didn't know if what Granny told her was true, but if her daughter was in danger from this man, she was one to take care of it. After a short drive back to her home Regina made her way inside, "Aliya?" she called out locking the front door behind her. "Aliya!" she called out once more. Emerging from the dinning room there stood Aliya still dressed in the satin blue rose imprinted dress from earlier that day, though her heels were missing, "Is everything okay?" Aliya asked her Mother raising an eyebrow. Regina began to unbutton her coat, "I went to Granny's you weren't there. Then Granny told me about a man who was bothering you. She said you were pretty startled. Would you like to tell me who he was?" she asked her voice turning stern.

The last thing Aliya wanted was her Mother to found out about Colton. "I don't remember that." she lied shaking her head, "I enjoyed my coco and left." Aliya said leaning against the frame of the dinning room entrance. "Oh, alright... then where is the change?" Regina asked knowing her daughter was lying to her, which made her slightly angry, she knew the truth since Granny was going to give her the change. "..." Aliya stayed silent, she had forgotten that she told Granny to give the change to her Mom before she left. "I don't like you lying to me, Aliya. Who was he?" Regina asked stepping closer to her daughter, "Tell me!" she demanded.

"You don't need to know, alright? He's no one." Aliya snapped, "My business is my business." she pushed herself off the wall and walked past Regina to make her way to her room, she told herself not to loose her temper over this. Regina's eyes widened at Aliya's words, shocked that she was talking back to her in such a way, "Excuse me? Your business, is my business, you're my daughter." Regina followed after Aliya as she made her way up the stairs, "And don't talk to me in that tone, do you understand me?" her voice was raised as the anger began to kick in.

"Whatever just leave me alone." Aliya ran run up the stairs as fast as she could, she could tell just by the tone in her Mother's voice how much she pissed her off. Standing at the bottom of the stairs Regina clenched her jaw tightly, "Aliya! If you believe your going to talk to me this way, your sadly mistaken!" Regina went to follow her up the stairs, but she heard a knock on the front door. Looking over her shoulder at the front door, she heard a door upstairs slam, guessing it was Aliya's she sighed heavily, she need to let her daughter and herself calm down before trying to get the answer out of her. Regina ran her fingers through her hair and unlocked the door. Seeing Snow White standing there made her day even worse, she went to kill her earlier, but wasn't able to, now she was here on her front porch "... You!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I'm awful. But I'm starting again I promise. So someone new is in the story. Colton. Wanna guess who he is from Aliya's past? Leave a review! **


End file.
